Through Love and Laughter finished
by AngelDean
Summary: Even Snape can fall inlove and when he does it will be a fight to hold on... Angel the daughter off Voldemort has been in his life for seven years... for most those years he has been obessed by her but never thought she loved him too... Sort off Songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Angel ran around the hall frantically... for some reason she was feeling really hyper and wanted to get rid off it... She just couldn't. Muttering in rage she stumbled over some one.

"Oh I am so sorry are you alright?"

"Yeah I am okay the girl muttered laughing, what were you doing?"

Angel giggled "running around... I feel like I am in my Owls year again" she laughed. "I am so sorry" she said after helping the girl up.

"My name is Crystella, but call me Cryssy" the girl smiled as she grabbed Angel's hand and pulled herself up.

"Hey are you new" Angel asked "I have never seen you before and you don't sound English?"

"Yep" Cryssy smiled, "I am exchanged here from Beauxbaton"

"Wow Beauxbaton's... how is that school?" Angel asked delighted, "my name is Angel by the way, nice to meet you Crystella"

"thanks, its wonderful though I am glad to be here… it is quite difficult though exchanging here in my last year, but I will manage, and you… Your language is not exactly entirely English either"

"Yes you are right, I changed here from Plantus... A Dutch wizarding school but that was a few years ago" she shook Crystella's hand and smiled as Professor Snape walked by and sneered at them... A twinkle lit in her eyes and she muttered a curse. A little scar appeared at Snape's forehead, he did not notice.

"Uhm that's professor Snape" Angel said when the great hall burst out into laughter.

Severus did not even look in the mirror but turned around on his heels and started chasing Angel

"I uh got to run" She giggled "I suggest you do the same, he will run over you without saying sorry" Now in a fit off giggles Angel sprinted around the hall carefully avoiding Harry and Ron. She almost toppled over when she heard Ron make a comment and Snape sneering in return.

"Miss Dean Get back here!" He screamed through the halls, never in is life had he been so humiliated... Why did all the woman he liked act like lunatics around him.

Angel who had rounded a table headed back to Cryssy pulling Harry along with her... "You know that Cryssy she is new. Go say hello"

Harry was dragged to Cryssy and blushed when he looked at her "hi" he stuttered as she smiled at him.

"Hello Harry" Cryssy said as she shook his hand "I am Crystella, Cryssy"

Angel waved happily at them, noting that they made a nice couple. Finally sick off running she hopped around the great hall waiting for Snape to catch up on her. "You miss Dean, My office now" he growled

"Why ever do I get the pleasure off exploring your office"

His face turned scarlet as he told her to keep quit "Fine two weeks off detention miss Dean, my office tonight"

"Yes sir" she smiled sweetly

Angel smiled when she joined the group and tickled Ron from behind, she liked Ron he was funny. Hanging over his shoulder she nudged him trying to make him move away from Cryssy and Harry... he however would not budge.

Ron smiled when he shook her hand thinking she was pretty. Angel who had the ability to read minds poked him and shook her head whispering "look at Harry"

As he did what he was told his eyes widened, Harry was staring dumbstruck at Cryssy and was a the brink off drooling.

Angel smiled when Harry started to stutter and felt a piercing gaze on her back wondering slightly if he was staring at her she filled in the blanks for Harry. "He is in his seventh year now, like us" she smiled at Cryssy.

"Wow" Cryssy smiled, "hey then you and I are Gryffindor's right Harry"

Harry nodded and smiled "yep"

Angel nodded too, she was a Gryffindor as well and she knew that bugged many people especially the man she loved "here" she said extending her hand. That's our time table

"Thanks" Cryssy smiled as Angel felt some one approach her, she frowned as she was being taped on the shoulder and immediately said "I didn't do it" when she looked into Snape's eyes. She heard Ron chuckle and poked him the back.

"Hey" he muttered before looking at her and Snape "What the..." he said surprised as he saw what Angel saw...

"Professor what happened to you" Angel stuttered as she saw the damage some one had done to him. His hair was pink and his eyes fire red, his hands were wringed together and he seemed to be shorter than he was before.

"I hoped Miss Dean" he squealed in a high pitch voice "you could explain that to me.

Angel felt embarrassed, yes she played jokes on him but this was taking it too far. She would never to that to a man she loved. As her eyes scanned the hall she saw several students pointing and laughing, shooting them an angry glare she looked back at Snape. "I am sorry sir, but I did not do that... That is too much, even for Me." she tugged on his arm and saw that his feet were locked together now as well. Scanning the hall one more time she mumbled a spell and helped him along. "**Mobilicorpus**... lets go to the dungeons" she suggested when she hovered him down the stairs, a sad but serious look on her face. It was not her doing but she was going to fix it no matter how. She grew angrier by the minute; whenever she looked back something else had changed about him. By the time they were in the dungeons he looked like a sort off weird bird... His beak bright green and his hands clawed into each other. His eyes no longer showed anger, they now showed pain. Which he obviously had without a doubt. Angel growled low under her breath and said the words to lower the wards to his quarters. He was surprised that she knew them but said nothing off it and let her guide him to his armchair. Sitting him down she pulled a stray strand off hair out off his face and walked to his books. After a few hours she looked up from her books to see how Snape was doing... he hadn't changed anymore in the last half-hour but he had begun to drift in and out off consciousness. She sighed deeply when the answer dawned on her. A mandrake draught could do the trick, their properties were to restore a person to there former selves. Angel ran down to the Slytherin common room and bugged in trying to find Draco. They had been friends since last year when he accidentally found out her true feelings about Snape and she magically tied him to her arm to keep him quiet. She never thought that it would turn out this way but she knew he was the only one Snape trusted enough to see him in this state.

"What are you doing here" Pansy snarled at her when she pushed her aside 

"None off your business" she spat back in the same cold manner before spotting Malfoy "Draco I need your help can you please come with me?"

Draco who saw the seriousness in her eyes followed her immediately and gasped when he saw Snape. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know" Angel said sadly "but he is slipping in and out off consciousness, I need to go to madam Pomfry to get a mandrake potion" 

"But the mandrakes are not grown yet"

"I know" Angel said desperately "I just hope she has some in storage or else knows were I can find them"

"but wont she ask who its for"

"Probably but she knows Professor Snape hates to go to the infirmary and I hope she will understand that he does not want to be seen in this state... Only myself and you know how he looks now. The students saw him before but he looked nothing like he does now" She rambled as tears formed in her eyes

"Angel" he said as he grabbed her and hugged her. Something he never did, unless he was as close to them as he was to her. She in a way saved him, by letting him know he was not alone in his choice to follow his father or not. "Its going to be alright, I will stay here. You go find poppy okay"

She nodded silently and then ran from the dungeons to the hospital wing bumping into Harry and Cryssy on the way up.

"Oh my god" Angel mumbled "Cryssy I am so sorry" Her face was dark and stained with tears... Yet the shock off running the girl over had taken her off hand.

"Angel" Cryssy said surprised "are you alright?"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned when he saw the tears still evident in her eyes.

"I... Okay" She stuttered "I was going to see madam Pomfry... Professor Snape is in a really bad state... he is bleeding heavily and slipping in and out off conciseness... I need a mandrake potion. What if she doesn't have any" she rambled on "I.. I'm terrified Harry" she hiccupped "Why would someone do this to him, I mean I know many people hate him. But this." She let her eyes fall to the ground and let out a wail before sinking to the ground... Why had she not realised how much he meant to her... Getting angry with her self she started muttering and pulled herself up... "I need that potion"

"Angel" He said as he kneeled next to her, he hated seeing his friend like this.

"No" she muttered as she crumbled back to the ground

"Don't worry, I will get the potion" Cryssy said as she ran off to the infirmary.

Angel hugged Cryssy when she came back with the potion "Thanks you saved my... well Snape's life." She hurtled off towards the dungeons shouting that she had to do this alone or Snape would never forgive her. Crashing into his office she looked at Draco "How is he"

"Hasn't woken up since you were gone, did you get the potion?"

"Yes" she nodded, "Look would you go and thank Harry and Cryssy for me, they really helped out... And could you explain why I ran off not wanting them along..." 

"Sure" Draco nodded as he headed out the door 

"they are one there way to the Gryffindor common room. And Draco thanks" she gave him a thankful smile before walking up to Snape."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked through the hall when he spotted Harry and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. "Potter" he yelled "and you must be Cryssy" he added. "Angel wanted me to thank you for what you have done for her. She is really grateful for it, she also wanted me to tell you that she was sorry to hurry off like that but she knew that Snape did not want any one else involved. He looked really bad" Draco kept looking from Harry to Cryssy his eyes lingering on her every time she looked at him.

"That's okay" Cryssy smiled "and you are?"

"I am Draco Malfoy" he smiled

"Nice to meet you Draco, I hope Professor Snape will be alright"

Harry had not said anything yet, he hated Malfoy and yet he was thankful the boy would do this for Angel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel paced around the room; she had given the potion to him 5 minutes ago and still nothing happened. Letting go off an exhausted wail she sank down into a chair next him and stared into the fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco nodded "Yes he will be I am sure. Angel will help him all she can." he smiled at Cryssy  
"Does any off you perhaps know who caused this" he asked curious

"No" both Cryssy and Harry said

"Hmmm I still think it is strange"

"Yep" Harry finally spoke frowning

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Her dreams were insecure and dark, Snape had died and she found herself crying at his feet. Screaming she drummed on his chest "No don't leave me, how could you Severus noooooo please nooo!" She was startled from her sleep when a hand touched her shoulder. Opening her eyes she saw Snape's black eyes look at her and let out a cry with joy flying around his neck and giving him a hug.

"Thanks" Snape muttered taken aback by Angel's sudden outburst. She could not feel the same for him as he felt for her could she…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco notissed Harry's frown and looked at him "I suppose I should go to Dumbledore" he shrugged "and since Cryssy helped to get the potion and saw the beginning back in the hall it would be smart if she went along" a smirk had formed across his lips.

"I don't think that will be necessary Malfoy" Harry snapped

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel released Snape when she realized what she was doing and looked at him with a blush on her face "I'm sorry" she muttered "I am glad you are okay Professor"

"As am I" he reassured her

"I" she started trying to let him know she had not done it.

"I know Miss Dean; if you would have done this to me you would not have gone so far to help me. This takes very powerful magic, one you do not yet posses." He had seen the tears on her face when he woke up and knew this had taken her deeply "I believe your detention is no longer needed" 

"Thank you Professor" she nodded. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't dare.

"I will see you in class Miss Dean" he said curtly before letting her go out to the hall.

"Yes sir" she smiled when she ran onto the hall and looked for the rest.

Draco smirked at Harry "Well I suppose it's her choice Potter, not yours" His eyes turned colder and he was about to make a remark when Angel ran up to them. A smile across her face and a happy twinkle in her eyes "He is okay" She yelled when she felt the tense feeling between the three. "Draco" she asked when she walked up to them "What's up?" but she was afraid she knew, Draco felt the same for Cryssy as Harry. Sighing she walked up to Cryssy "Common lets go to the common room, I will show you the girls dormitories. Harry, Draco thanks for everything" she smiled

Draco nodded and gave them one last look before returning to his own common room, he had to have Cryssy no matter what it took.

Sighing Angel said the password to the fat lady and entered the room... "Well this is the common room" she smiled. "We usually hang out here, or study. If you want the good seats you have to be quick" she guided her up to the girls dormitories, "every floor is a different year" she told Cryssy "because we are seventh years we all have our own room with a small bathroom" she smiled "Thankfully" she added with a giggle. "This will be your room ,its right next to mine." she swung the door open and looked inside "Its not much yet but you get to do with it as you please, so you can make it as homey as you like. Uhm the girl's dormitories are no longer guarded for boys but they never really show themselves up here, but if you like your privacy I suggest you ward your door, other girl's tent to come crashing in for the silliest things." She smiled at the thought and flicked her hand at her own door and it flew open. "Uhm if you need me just knock at my door, because I do have it guarded." she walked inside and sat down onto her bed, her room was lit by candles giving it a sinister yet homey look. Her fireplace was crackling and the dark black armchair was accentuated by the flames. She had a few paintings on her wall that were made by Muggles and one wizard picture off her father and older sister Candia, her comfy four-poster bed was dressed with black satin sheets and white pillow sheets. The wood off her bed, study table, closet and bookcase were made off dark firewood. She smiled when she looked at Cryssy "Welcome to my world"

"I like your world" Cryssy smiled "its awesome"

"Thanks" she laughed. Most people found her room freaky and did not understand how she could be so hyper when her room was so dark and dreary. But she loved it anyways... she had a lot off sides to her and different ways off showing them. Smiling when Cryssy told her about her own room she offered a hand "Can I help you with anything..."

"No thanks I need sometime alone for that…" Cryssy said as she walked out into her own room.

Angel, who had peeked around the corner, noted the bags and trunks flying open smiled. "Hey you do wand less magic to" she asked now curious she had never met anyone other than herself who had the gift, and she was wondering if she wasn't alone.

Cryssy jumped surprised, "uhhhh yes and no… just little things, I love my wand… Would you mind not telling anyone though?"

"I wont" Angel smiled "Though I think it's cooler without a wand" she giggled "You wont find me using one" Smiling she turned around "sorry bout the spying, it wasn't my intention" but she said it with a laugh as she walked over to Hermione's door and knocked on it. A tired Hermione opened the door and looked at her as if it was the middle off the night.

"Been here long" Angel asked quirking an eyebrow

"Yeah" Hermione said yawning "I came up right after the feast. I haven't slept in days"

"Ohw sorry for waking you then, but I wanted to tell you we have a new student in the house. A seventh year from Beaux buttons. She is in between off us."

"Thanks" Hermione said thankfully. She liked to keep up with all the new stuff happening around her.

Angel returned to her room and curled up into her bed muttering the spell for the wards. She had not seen the dark figure moving in the shadows.

Her ears peeked when she heard something move in the darkness and she looked about her,. "Who is there?" The hair's on the back off her head standing up straight. It could not be a boy or the alarms would have gone off... Sitting up she muttered a spell and a light shone from her hands "**Lumos**, Who is there" she asked again as her eyes carefully scanned the room. A dark tall figure stepped out off the shadows across her wall and her breath cached in the back off her throat. "Professor" She whispered when he sat on her bed and crushed his lips against hers...

Angel was overcome by the pureness off the kiss and she kissed him back with the same passion he showed her. When he finally stopped for air she looked at him her face flushed and her hair a mess from his hands. "You" she whispered as he laid his finger on her lips.

"I am sorry Angel"  
"No don't be" she smiled when she trusted her body against him making him fall backwards onto the bed. "Don't be" she smiled again as she kissed him.

Smiling he curled his hands around her waist and held her to him, she truly did feel the same.

Angel kissed Severus good bye when he stood in front off her door to leave. "Good Night Professor" She smiled.

"For you its Severus" he said a smile across his face "if not in class off course"

"Off course" Angel smiled nodding, she hugged him as he started to walk away and whispered in his ears "Never change Severus, stay the way you are that is why I fell in love with you"

Looking her deep in her eyes he kissed her again before walking down to the common room and the portrait.

She curled back into bed, her mind full off thoughts and dreams, he had come to her, hell he had kissed her. She felt happy and yet exposed. What would the other students think; she decided not to tell anyone, not even Hermione... Immediately she regretted that, she wanted to tell some one but whom?  
It took her only minutes to fall as sleep and she almost fell out off bed from shock the next day when her alarm rang


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She stumbled out off her bed and yawned as she stretched. Seeing how late it was she realised the alarm had been going off for a while and flew under the shower. It was not until she stood in front off the mirror combing her pitch black hair and examining her piercing blue eyes that she remembered what had happened last night. Her heart fluttered in her belly when she realized she had double potions today. She wondered what he would do, she hoped he acted the same as he had always did. Pulling her hair back into a tail she rubbed her face and peeked over it one more time, took an extra elastic and shoved it onto her arm for later always making sure her hair was completely out off her face when in potions. Something she had learned in her first year at Plantus when a strand off hair fell into her cauldron and she nearly blew up the entire classroom. Smiling at the thought she whistled happily and stretched one more time before opening her door and stepping out in to the hall off the seventh year girls dormitories. With a loud thud her door banged into something and she heard several mutters and a loud ouch before she pulled it back.

"Again… you hate me don't you" Cryssy laughed as she rubbed her head "wow you look pretty, how did you sleep"

Angel's eyes widened "Hi… no" she giggled when Cryssy called her a pretty girl than she started blushing, did Cryssy know something. "I slept fine thanks" she smiled "and you, hey Cryssy did you by any change hear some creeping around the common room last night. I thought I heard something"

"By some one, do you mean Professor Snape… then yes I saw him leave"

Angel let out a surprised cough and started giggling "Did you know"...

"Yep" Cryssy laughed, "I have my suspicions"

"Uhm" she stuttered "okay meet me outside under the tree by the lake during lunch and I will tell you all bout it." She like Cryssy and thought she could trust her. "Cant do it here, because I don't want anyone to know about it. At least not until Severus tells me I can tell. Which I am pretty sure he will not" she whispered before waving good morning to Hermione Ron and Harry "Harry" she smiled as she tickled him and walked over to Ron who backed away

"No you don't" he said smiling

She looked back at Cryssy and then whispered "get out the same door you got in yesterday"

"Okay" Cryssy smiled "During lunch…."

Angel bobbed up and down as Hermione yawned "Do you know we have double potions and double care for magical creatures today?"

She nodded "yeah and we have muggle studies with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to today Hermione"

"I know" she muttered "wonder what we will get today"

"Oh and I have Ancient runes… I have no idea where that is" Cryssy said surprised.

"I am sure Harry can show you" Ron said smiling

Harry looked at him surprised "but…"

"You don't have to" Cryssy said

She was about to say she took runes when Harry beat her too it "NO! Not that I don't want to bring you, I'd be glad to show you around but I simply don't have ruins" Angel smiled and kept quiet; they always forget she had ancient runes but Cryssy would see when they got there. She decided to let Harry take her.

"Ah okay, thank you then" Cryssy smiled

As the walked down to ancient runes Angel smiled she was walking a few steps behind Cryssy and Harry in the shadows, she didn't want them to see her just yet... As she saw Harry walk up to the divination tower she jumped out off the shadows and entered the class room waving hello to Professor Rickman as she sat down and spread her books in front off her. Her quill in her hand when Cryssy entered the class, she smiled devilishly when she waved hello and pointed to the chair next to her.

"You are in this class too" Cryssy asked surprised taking the seat

She giggled "I am but I did not have the heart to tell you with Harry and all. What is happening between you any way?" she asked seriously.

"Happing… noting is happening, why do you ask?"

Angel giggled again "Oh I don't know, the fact that Harry turns into a stumbling and stuttering mess every time he sees you kind of tipped me off, Girl he is head over heals with you... as is Draco by the way." She looked to the teacher who was chattering about their first day and their upcoming NEWTS. Then she looked at Cryssy again and smiled before whispering "Snape kissed me, to her." she wanted to tell her so much she couldn't keep her mouth until break.

Cryssy looked at her for a few seconds, could she be right… Then her eyes widened "He what…. How?"

She coughed under her breath to hide a snort and looked at Cryssy... "I... uhm... I don't know about how it began but... I was in bed and then I heard something so I did a Lumos and he stepped out off the shadow, before I knew it his lips were against mine. Then later he said he needed to go and kissed me goodbye... I hadn't thought about the sneaking out part"

"You should next time" Cryssy laughed "Oh that's amazing… I was surprised though when I saw him sneaking out"

she choked on a giggle and looked at Cryssy, "now that you mention it that must have been weird... But wasn't he invisible I mean he did do a vanishing charm on himself?"

"He was… but I can see through invisibility charms… a gift I have" Cryssy laughed

She smiled and wondered about Cryssy's powers like her she had a few off her own she wanted to share if possible.

"Anything you wish to share girl's" Professor Rickman asked smiling

"No professor" Angel laughed "Just nervous giggles from me, with upcoming Newts and all." Angel winked at Cryssy when Professor Rickman returned in front off the class

"Very well then, please turn your books to page 14 and start reading that chapter, when you are finished come up to my desk and you will receive a package off stones and a question list you need to decipher. Your home work is on the board; feel free to ask me questions any time.

She opened her book and peered at the pages with a blank stare at her face. Her mind had begun racing off the prospect off telling Cryssy who she was, would she still like her and accept her. She was pondering when something hit her, they had potions next lesson she always did something in potions... she played a prank... how it would look if she did not do it this time... She always made sure she got detention first lesson... and she wasn't going to let that slip away from her... A strange grin spread across her face when a plan formed in her head.

"Why are you smiling so madly" Cryssy whispered as she looked at her friend.

She looked up surprised she had been so lost in her thoughts she had forgotten she was still in class. She noticed Cryssy was smiling and smiled back "Ohhh just wait and see it will become clear soon enough" she could not help but give and evil giggle. Looking up to the board she saw that there was a lot off homework and quickly copied it down, all she needed now was the package from Rickman and she could do the rest later this evening. There was no use trying to do it now, because every time she tried to concentrate her plan sprung back into her head and she started giggling like a mad cow.   
She sighed happily when the bell rang for lunch and jumped up packing her bags.

"Man am I hungry"

"So how are you going to explain Snape… maybe we should keep it quit " Cryssy asked "is he your boyfriend, I mean do you love him?"

"Yeah" Angel nodded, "I don't know if he loves me or not but I love him and I don't think he would like to be called boyfriend" she smiled "but yes it's a secret, I don't even know if it's allowed, I mean teacher student relationships. I know I am much older than the rest but still" She sighed when she thought about it, how was she ever going to hide it from Dumbledore, he seemed to know everything that happened in this school. Her heart fluttered and made an evil jolt at the same time as she entered the great hall and saw Snape at the head table. She tried to go unnoticed by him so not to cause any suspicion but him looking directly at her made it no easier.

"So" Ron said when they sat down... "Any plans... What can we do...? Why is Snape staring at you... Hermione stop staring at me"

Cryssy laughed as she looked from Ron to Angel and winked suggestively at her.

"What" Ron said as Cryssy started to giggle "So anyway" he shrugged "why is Snape staring at you... Hermione... Aw common its tradition for her to annoy Snape. If she doesn't they are married"

Angel choked on her pumpkin juice and looked at Ron trying desperately to hide the upcoming blush that was spreading across her face.

"Maybe they are" Hermione said as her eyes widened.

She had put her glass on the table and was dabbing the spilled drink from her plate. She was coughing as she tried to avoid looks when Hermione made her comment looking at her she toppled backwards and blushed beyond reason

Hermione's eyes grew wider in surprise "you are?"

"I... no..." she stuttered "and Ron about next lesson... No you don't have to do anything just wait and see... And were ever did you get the thought off me and Snape married, are off your rockers?"

"I don't think you are off your rockers Ron" Cryssy winked as she looked to Snape

Angel's eyes widened again and she poked Cryssy "hey you promised you wouldn't tell..." her plan was springing into action, maybe a bit sooner but it was gonna happen right here right now

"I said nothing" Cryssy laughed as she saw the change in Angel's face "you okay"

Angel nodded and smiled faintly at Cryssy before jumping up...

A happy "Uh-oh" came from Ron as she sprinted off to the head table.

"Uhm Professor" she started when she came eye to eye with Snape... "I Love you" she yelled on the top off her lungs confessing her undying love her him...

"I always will love you..."

His eyes narrowed dangerously 

"and I always did..."

His lips forming a thin line

"From the day I saw you"

A frown spread across his face

"Till the day that I die" 

If looks could kill, she would be dead by now.

"I know we are to be married"

He started screaming at her...

"So can I borrow your fork"

All colour had vanished from his face...

Angel ran away grabbing the fork off hid plate and almost tripping over her own feet rushing back to her seat going mad with laughter... Snape who was still screaming at her was drowned out by all the laughter and by the time she had gotten to her plate off food again, tears were streaming down her face. She stuck the fork into her food and started munching away choking with each uncontrolled giggle. Finally calmed down a bit she looked at Harry and Cryssy.

Cryssy had her head buried in his chest and was laughing and crying at the same time... Harry was somehow confused he was laughing and feeling in love at the same time and he had no idea were he should look.

Snape who was now fast approaching the table, was heard screaming her name and she chucked off again running around the hall once before disappearing out into the grounds... she was going to have to hide until class… ducking into her favourite hiding place she tried to suppress her giggles, Snape had never found it and this wasn't the time to get caught... she had so much more in store for him and the detentions gave them time together though she wasn't sure if he was going to ever forgive her. She pulled her legs in and held her breath when he walked underneath the tree she was hiding in. Tears were falling from her face at rapid speed and she hoped he thought it was just the rain.

He apparently did because he shrugged and walked back to the castle muttering curses towards her.

When the bells rang Angel sneaked back up to the castle and hid between a few students before she notissed Harry, Cryssy, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey" Cryssy laughed happily as she spotted Angel and waved at her.

She ducked under the arms off a student and made her way to Cryssy "shh not so loud... what if he is still around" she looked about her but saw nothing out off the ordinary.

Dumbledore walked by and winked at her, but he was gone before she had a chance to wink back.

Still neatly tucked amongst other students she entered the class and sat down... The fork still in her hand, she quirked an eyebrow, the fact Snape wasn't in yet was confusing.

Students jumped up when the door swung open with a loud bang. Angel shivered and muttered "Uh-oh"

Snape said nothing instead he walked up to his desk and began repeating names off the people who were there. He said hers and continued with Cryssy's... As the lesson had started he began reciting potions and there uses as he faced the board.

Angel looked down at the fork and softly muttered a spell, gift wrapping it and she did not forget a huge pink bow... Whispering another silent charm she made it so that when he unwrapped it that a thousand little fairies in all colours would twitter around his head. Looking up to see if the coast is clear she sneaked up to his desk and placed the gift on it, making a head over heels run back to her own desk and putting on a sweet harmless face.

Cryssy who had been watching her, smiled and winked before looking back at Snape.

Draco was rolling his eyes… he never got it, she loved the man and yet she was set on driving him insane… He sighed, he did not approve Snape was still his head off the house and favourite teacher and yet he never could make himself stop her. She had to much fun doing it and she had told him once she needed to get Snape's attention somehow.

Angel giggled at Cryssy and winked at Draco, he was a Slytherin but he never stopped her.

"How can you taunt him so badly Angel" Cryssy whispered "you are in love with him"

"Ohhh" she smiled "he is used to it, and he would go insane if I did nothing" she quickly shut her mouth and looked as if she was focussed on her paper when Snape looked up noticing the present now lying on his desk.

Eyeing it suspiciously he looked at Angel, she seemed to be busy at work. 

As she eyed him out off the corner off her eye she knew he was going to fall for it.

He let out a surprised yell when he pulled the bow and the package flew open... Fairies dancing and twittering around his head he saw the fork and became redder then ever. _This is it, she is going to get it now _he thought when he doomed up in front off her and pulled her up. The fairies still dancing around his head.

Angel who still managed to keep her face in line was looking at Snape who looked as if he was going to kill her. When his face narrowed in a dangerous grin and Draco made notice he didn't get that Snape still fell for it she let out a wail and began laughing so hard she shook with pleasure.

Snape taken aback by this sudden outburst looked her over and felt his grip loosen.

She now had tears streaming across her face again as the fairies started twittering around her head.

"This is it" he muttered to her as he kissed her on the lips in front off the whole school and walked to the fire calling for Dumbledore.

Angel who had dropped in her seat was now blushing madly and trying to hide her face from the class.

"Dumbledore" he said as he threw floo powder into the fire.

"Yes" Dumbledore said happily as he watched the look on Snape's face. His mouth pulled together to hide the apparent giggles now bubbling up to him. "What has she done now Severus"

"Oh nothing" Snape said an evil grin spreading across his face. "I just wanted to ask you if you performed weddings"

Angels eyes widened "he didn't did he" she whispered "he wouldn't dare"

Draco rolled his eyes, he knew what was happening. "Oh look Neville fainted... loser" he muttered.

"He did" Cryssy squealed at the same time "Oh my goodness, you think he means it?"

Angel looked from Neville to Cryssy and then choked. "I... Neville" she cackled. "He fainted"

Snape who had turned around was now looking from Neville to Angel recalled her attention "Miss Dean, I do believe I am making an effort here to plan our wedding"

She toppled backwards off her seat and looked back at Snape "your what" she muttered as she rubbed her head looking at Cryssy for help.

A loud thump was heard in the back off the class, Neville who had managed to get back up had once again fainted out the sound off marriage.

Snape was who now smirking wildly said "Our wedding Angel, did you not say we were to be wed... Now who do you want as your bridesmaid"

Cryssy nearly fainted when he asked about bridesmaids "Ah wedding" Gasped as she stared wide eyed at Snape.

She nearly fainted herself when she looked at Cryssy, she seemed as lost as she herself was. Snape was getting revenge and she had no idea how to over come him. She thought for a moment and realised she should not let him win.

"Hmmm my bridesmaids" she said shooting him a glare. "That would be Hermione and Cryssy." She pointed them out as she said it.

"Oh" Hermione said delighted, she knew what Angel was doing "Oh Angel I would love that"

Cryssy was staring at Hermione bewildered when she finally nodded "yeah me to"

Snape frowned and looked into the fire his hands forming fists, he was not happy.

"Oh and dear" she added "I would like you to wear a black suit and me a white dress because I am still... well you know the meaning off a white dress don't you." She chuckled as his shoulders slumped down and then shot back up again.

He swirled around and looked at her nodding "As you wish," then he looked at Dumbledore again and muttered "never mind"

Dumbledore let out a giggle and looked at Severus "she will always win, wont she"

She smiled victorious when the students let out sighs off relieve, and shrugged when Snape looked at her and smiled. "I have done this for 7 years Professor, you don't get me that easily"

His face had become straight again and he was looking at her angered "that Miss Dean well leave you with a months worth off detention"

"That would be nice, sir" she smiled

It took her a while to get back to herself again, Snape had never tried to get her back before. But when he did was awesome too. Harry and Draco had shot each other dangerous looks when the caught Cryssy and yet the funny thing was Cryssy seemed not to notice.

"That was amazing" Cryssy laughed when the class had ended and high fived Angel

She giggled when Cryssy high fived her "you haven't seen nothing yet"

Snape looked up but said nothing he was wondering if she really loved him. He had no idea what she was going to do to him after class

"And girl you blushed… he had you there didn't he?"

Angel nodded "Yeah I know I blushed" she confessed "I mean, for a whole 10 minutes I didn't know what to do"

Malfoy walked up to them frowning, "when will you start leaving him alone

"Oh shoo" Cryssy smiled "This is not for boys"

"Yeah" Harry said annoyed as he packed his bags and glared at Draco

She looked at Malfoy and then at Cryssy when she shooed him off. Her eyes widened when Harry made his remark to Draco and she looked at Cryssy whispering "I think... someone is jealous!"

The bell rang and she started to pack her things very slowly her eyes narrowed as she looked at Malfoy, he wasn't very smart about his moves, he must have notissed that Harry felt the same. She knew for a fact that this was going to cause a lot off commotion. She looked at the Harry and then at Cryssy "I suggest, you two head off to the next class" she whispered before nodding the door and then at Snape… hoping Cryssy understood she wanted to stay.

Harry who thought Angel meant Draco became red with anger and broke his quill in two as he made fists. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he threw the quill aside muttering angrily.

Her eyes had become a darker shade off blue as normal as she eyed Harry breaking his quill in two. It was like Cryssy did not notice the fight going on about her, and yet something about her made Angel think she knew exactly what she was doing. "Uhm, we have muggle studies now, would you mind trotting along with Hermione? I need to talk to Severus" she whispered once again as Hermione made ready to leave.

"Sure thing" Cryssy smiled, it was not until outside class she realised she did not have muggle studies but Oclumency next and she quickly made her way up to the appointed class room.

Angel waited until the class was empty before making her move.

He was about to say something when he was pushed back into his chair. 

Angel smiling widely kissed him as she pushed him into his chair. Giggling she toppled over him and pulled him into a hug. "I am sorry but it would have been suspicious if I did nothing. You know my reputation."

He nodded silently as Angel sat on his leap.

"And by all means, keep up the revenge. That was amazing." she smiled, but her smile faded soon as she realised she did not have muggle studies. That was tomorrow "oh god" she gasped as she clapped her hand against her mouth

"What" he asked her shocked.

"Occulumency lesson"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

His eyes widened as he stood up sending Angel to the floor, "Bloody bugger I forgot that" he cursed as he helped her up. "How are we going to explain were both late?"

She looked at her watch and then at him, "If I make a run for it I might be on time."

He nodded as she whirled around and ran out off the classroom. Panting she rounded the corner and flew into the classroom, her face red and wet with sweat. She came barging in at high speed "I forgot" muttering as she breathed deeply "I thought we had Muggle studies"

"Then why are you looking so hot" Harry asked her "that's next door."

Angel was turning red rapidly... she was blushing out off control and she saw they notissed it. She sat down next to Cryssy and tried to calm her self down... How was she ever going to get out off this?

"Well I was lost too" Cryssy smiled "I mean one I am new… but the classroom changes every lesson. And Snape is late too… does he need to explain it"

Harry flushed and nodded "Your right"

Angel nodded thankfully at Cryssy "yeah" she smiled "he never gives explanations", at that moment he trotted through the door casually and faced his class.

"This is our seventh year Oclumency" he began not looking at his students "and we will start practising on each other this term, you have newts this year and I expect you all to have outstanding on your exams" He turned around on his heel and looked at Harry. "You Potter will team up with La Velle. And you miss Dean will team up with me." He grinned wickedly he was going to be all to pleased to find out her secrets. How wrong he was, she was twice as powerful in mind reading than he would ever be.

Angel nodded "Yes sir," she shot Cryssy a thoughtful glance who was looking horror struck.

Angel felt worry jolt through her body when she looked at Cryssy, forgetting Snape was there she whispered to her friend

"Cryssy are you okay"

Her eyes were narrowed and she looked at her friend closely. Something about this situation did not suit her. She was scarred and yet she had no idea why. Wondering slightly why she felt so connected to Cryssy she padded her on the shoulder. 

"Cryssy do you hear me?"

"Hmm, oh yeah I am fine… Just lost in thoughts for a moment" Cryssy tried to smile, she needed to cut her thoughts off or else Harry would find out she was Voldemorts daughter… She did not want to be it but she had no choice he had made created her from his own blood a long time ago. She sighed she had a mission and she had no idea how to complete it and now there was the fact that _The boy you were suppose to stay away from and watch upon can now start reading your mind from today onward._

Angel eyed her again and then nodded "if you say so" she quirked an eyebrow and looked at Snape. Stupidly enough she picked up the last thought Cryssy had " The boy you were suppose to stay away from and watch upon can now start reading your mind from today onwards." Shaking off the feeling she looked at Cryssy again, the boy she was supposed to stay away from... She wanted to say something when Snape pulled them apart.

"Start practising, Miss Dean with me"

"Yes, sir" she nodded as he took out his wand and faced her.

"When ever you're ready Miss Dean"

She frowned and nodded again "Ready"

"Well Miss Dean" Snape said smirking "you go first"

A twinkle shown in her eyes as she made ready to cast a Legilimens. "Yes sir," she said pointing her hands at him and looking him in the eye "when you're ready"

"Ready" he nodded

Smiling she cast the curse "Legilimens!" A warm fussy feeling coursed through her veins as Snape was thrown back a bit.

He had been ready, but not for this. He could block his mind from everyone even Voldemort but she was in with the blink off an eye. _Damn_ he thought _I should have used a bloody pensive._

"Damn" he thought "I should have used a bloody pensive." Angel giggled and muttered under her breath, "Yes You should have Professor". Her black hair had gone out off her rubber band and was moving around wildly on her back, her eyes had turned from blue to black as she edged him closer to a wall. _Now that I have you I am not letting go_, she thought while he heard every word she said. She tried to stop herself but she had been afraid off this. Her powers were strong and dangerous and she knew her parents had not been Deatheaters for nothing. Her parents had both been very powerful wizards and they had combined them when they had their second daughter. That had been Angel. When she finally left home at the age off twenty she was accepted to Hogwarts under the conditions she would not use her powers. But with something as tempting as this she found she had no will to stop herself. As tears sprung into her eyes she saw how Snape was beaten by his father, how Snape had lost his mother thanks to a beating. How he had begged to be a deatheater, how he was taunted by Potter and Black. How much it hurt seeing young Harry potter enter his class, how afraid he was he would go through the same as all those years ago. How he had attacked her father while he held a baby and how the Avada Kedavra curse he cast touched her and gave her the mark.

The scar on her forearm seared with pain and she was thrown out off his mind when Cryssy gasped and Harry screamed her name.

Cryssy had undergone the same, she had peered into Harry's mind and saw the green sparks shoot towards his parents. Finally her eyes fluttered closed and she sank to the ground, there was so much death in his past she thought when Harry started screaming her name.

Angel looked at her forearm and then at Snape who was standing breathlessly against a wall... She knew now, how could she ever love him again. He tried to kill her. She staggered backwards and fell onto the floor, this couldn't be happing. How could he not have told her, and then wonder crept into her did he even know that she was the baby he attacked. Did he even care? She looked at the heavily panting Cryssy and saw worry and pain on her unconscious face as well, out off the corner off her eye she saw Snape sink to the floor trying to catch his breath, sweat drops falling from his face. She didn't care anymore.

Cryssy woke up trembling and grabbed her head, the sleeve off her left arm falling down, the moment Cryssy notissed it she let her arm fall down and pushed her sleeve back to her palm hoping no one saw.

Harry was to busy fussing over Cryssy to notice the dark tattoo on her arm, he was looking from Cryssy to Angel "Are you okay"

"Yes thank you Harry" Cryssy muttered as she rubbed the back off her head

Her eyes widened when she saw Cryssy's sleeve creep and even though Harry had seen it, he did not really think it was there. Angel for one knew for certain what she had seen, she had it herself though not given to her by Voldemort it was still there. "I'm fine" she crooked as she crawled over to where Cryssy was lying and picked a stray strand off hair out off her face. Worried she looked at her friend and understood at once that she had gone through the same thing with Harry; she averted her eyes from Cryssy to make sure she wasn't tempted to read her mind. Even though she had seen the dark mark grow fiercely black on her arm she wasn't going to judge Cryssy, she was her friend and she knew there was a lot more to this girl than just the Dark mark.

"You alright" Cryssy asked her before she had the change to?"

Angel shivered "yes thanks Cryssy, I am fine... And you"

"I'm fine" Cryssy muttered as she tried to pry herself off the floor.

She looked at Cryssy and Harry who were staring at Snape. Giving him one look tears started streaming off her face and she stormed out off the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"She saw" he thought "I saw, how could that be. I didn't attack her did I.." his face was screwed up with concentration when he tried to remember for himself. A dark night flashed before his eyes and a woman talking to a man.

**"I am not running because I like it, you are the one so keen on betraying our master. Your lucky Severus did not murder you, or her."**

"What do you mean, he never saw her."

"Are you that thick-headed, the scar on her left forearm that looks like the black mark, he tried to kill you whit a curse but it backfired and hit her instead, do you really think he does not know that."

Snape looked at Angel's father, this must be the attack they were talking about, He saw him hide her under his arms as a young man approached. He had black hair and a white mask, his long black robes billowing behind him as he ran after her father.

"You betrayed the dark lord, Jack for this you must pay." his voice he thought it sounded so familiar and yet he could link nor his own voice or the name Jack. 

"But Severus" her father pleaded, "we were friends" 

"I know Jack, however I have no choice"

"You Severus Snape are telling me you have no choice, you have more off a choice then I ever had"

The name hit him like a brick wall, "Snape"

he muttered as he pulled down his mask. "You know Jack that I am what I am, and no I have no choice, if I were betrayed you would have no chance at all…"

"But Severus common, if I can brake free, why can't you?" he saw himself looking at her father when his eyes flashed; he knew he noticed her, He saw the battle behind his own eyes grew denser and harder. Tears spilled down his cheeks when he said the one thing she did not want to. "I am sorry Jack, _Avada Kedavra_…" Green sparks flew from his wand and bolted towards her father… at the last moment, the spell seemed to loose effect and bounce off her making the scar that would mark her for life. he looked at himself and realized he had put a charm on her before admitting the killing charm, he realized he might just have saved their lives without her ever knowing it… 

He jerked back when two hands grabbed him to help him up, he realised it was her. He had attacked her so many years ago. That is why she felt so familiar, why she felt like he was her own. He shuddered when he heard the voices return to his head and looked up. "Where is Angel?" was all he could force himself to say.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was running so fast she did not even notice that classes had ended. She was whirling past students and bumped half off them over. "He attacked us. I hate him; dad was never the same after that. If he had not attacked us mother would never have been able to kill him. Dad and her sister she thought, she missed Candia."

She had run out onto the grounds when Dumbledore notissed it "oh no" he thought as he hurried out off his office and set after her

Tears were streaming down her face as she entered the dark forest without even knowing. She had no idea where to go but she needed to get away, from school, from him... from life... She never felt a pair off cold grey eyes focused on her.

Out off nowhere red sparks collided with her back and she crashed to the ground groaning as a sneering voice started to laugh...

"Ahhh Miss Dean, the reason why my son has left me... This shall be your ending."

"Malfoy" Angel stuttered "When did you get out"

"Last night" he sneered "and my master wants you... but not after I have had my fun"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape had run out into the hall and collided with Dumbledore on his search for Angel "headmaster" he stumbled uneasy

"No time for words Severus, Angel is in grave danger." he looked at his young friend with great sadness, he knew exactly what had happened between Angel and Severus and was happy that Snape had finally found some one to care for. But what he feared was coming true at rapid speed. He had blocked the memory off Snape attacking Angel so many years ago and now that mistake was hitting him in the face like a brick wall. He had felt a deatheater creeping around for a while now and feared it was Lucius Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fun" Angel stuttered. "Malfoy, stay away from me she had crawled behind a tree and was trying to stand, but her legs would not budge. "What did you do" she whimpered as Malfoy stepped up to her. 

"Never mind that, tell me Miss Dean" he snapped as he closed in on her "What did you do to my son, he was going to follow me in my footsteps and now he despises me."

Angel shuddered when is face was inches from hers "I did nothing Malfoy. Draco was never going to follow Voldemort."

He shuddered and hit her hard in the face "Do not ever call the Dark lords name you filthy little Mud blood"

"You know as well as I do I am no mud blood Malfoy" she roared as he slammed her into the tree

"I don't know what my master wants with you, but I hope it will be painful.

She screamed as he tried to kiss her and did her best to fight him off.

Her legs would still not work, but her arms were flailing around dangerously. "Stay away from me Malfoy"

"Aw common" he smiled "don't tell me you never wanted it" 

"What" she muttered

"I know you were trying to get my son to notice you. And all because you wanted Me." 

"You've lost it Malfoy" she screamed as she saw Severus, Dumbledore, Harry and Cryssy nearing her.

Dumbledore yelled a curse sending Malfoy into a tree next to her and with told Harry and Cryssy to stay behind. Apparently they had followed Dumbledore out when they saw Angel cross the grounds towards the dark forest.

She toppled backwards, as she turned to crawl away and she saw Cryssy staring transfixed on the scene.  
Snape turned to help her up, but she swatted him away muttering a counter curse as she accepted help from Dumbledore. She had not so much as looked at him when she walked to Cryssy and notissed she was not watching the scene, but Malfoy intensely. Turning on her heel she looked at Malfoy herself and advanced on him.

"Awww" he muttered "the little girl feels safe now... ahhh and she brought a familiar friend" he nodded at Cryssy

"Crystella my dear, how are you these days"

Cryssy's eyes widened, he had notissed her. Damn he could give away her position and betray her, her eyes narrowed and she tried to make a confused but very angry face "I am sorry do I know you?"

"Leave her alone" Angel muttered "and no I was never afraid off you... I just did not get much change to do something now did I" as Malfoy shot a glance off surprise towards Cryssy.

Snape looked at Angel as she tried her best to ignore him. A sharp pain rushed through his heart as anger took over and he attacked Malfoy head on.

Angel choked when she heard the words and the look Cryssy gave Malfoy... she was a death eater. She wondered for a moment how a young girl like Cryssy could have such a high status but she knew for an instance that there was a lot more to Cryssy. If she truly had been a death eater with all her heart she would not feel so dearly for every one around her. At the moment she wanted to say something to Cryssy she was pushed over by Snape, her eyes widened as he attacked his best friend.

"You" he raged "What did you do to her, why did she scream. I swear Malfoy if you have hurt her I will kill you."

Malfoy quirked an eyebrow. "I think Snape, that your master would not like your reaction just now... What would he think if he knew you had feelings for his play toy?"

"Professor Snape really does care for you Angel" Cryssy said as she finally tarred her eyes away from Malfoy and looked at her friend

Her eyes widened as Cryssy acknowledged how much Snape cared for her and whimpered. "Harry didn't know" she whispered and then faced him "no... No... I uhm... we are friends... he cared for me when I was a baby. Nothing more" she hoped to god he would buy it.

Harry nodded "I understood that" he knew Snape did not love, but he could believe he would care for someone.

Angel looked at Dumbledore as he separated the two fighting men. She could not help but let out a cough as she saw them fighting over a girl.

Out off nowhere Lucius turned around on them and sent a hex to Dumbledore and Snape; both men fell to the ground to late to act on it. As he advanced on Cryssy and started telling things about her Angel snapped. Her eyes grew pitch black as her hair flew up around her. A dark glow surrounded her and she made a noise so strange it drowned out Lucius voice. She knew there was something with Cryssy, but she was going to tell Angel herself and Harry did not need to know any off it. Her voice sounded weary as she spoke to Lucius and it seemed that she was flowing above the ground. "you Lucius Malfoy, shall be punished for your crimes against both wizards and muggleborns." Angel had lost herself. She had no idea what was happening all she could feel was anger and pain.

A strange black light shot out off her hands and Lucius was lifted up into the air screaming "You can't kill me"

"I won't Malfoy" she spoke again "Death is no punishment. Nor is pain... Your worst fate shall come true."

He sank to the ground breathing heavily clutching his chest.

"What have you done to me?"

"You are no longer a wizard, but a muggle... step out off line and you shall have to come to muggle court. And trust me" she snickered "their punishment is much worse then ours" as she said these last words she sank to the ground, her eyes shut she crashed into the soil off the earth barely breathing.

Snape perked up when Dumbledore asked some one to bring her to the hospital wing and immediately offered to do so. "I will take her headmaster" He had seen but a part of her powers that lay well hidden beneath the surface and yet he did not fear them. He saw what she had done to Malfoy and understood at once why he and the dark lord would want her. He knew she was never going to forgive him for what he had done in the past and yet he was certain her fury had come from the attack on him. She never even saw Dumbledore being attacked and through the whole thing her eyes were transfixed on him. He did not know how right he was, but it was not only the feelings for him that had set her off.

She felt the curse off Malfoy wave over her when he attacked Snape and understood at once that the dark mark he had given her had connected them. Maybe that was the reason she was in pain sometimes without cause. She remembered the times she had doubled over in pain and had no idea where it came from, the same pain that would vanish soon after. Both her anger on the attack and the pain off it had finally brought her to free her true self. She knew what she was now, why she was a wolf (animagi form)... why her dark powers were so strong... She shared blood off many people... her mother had cheated on her father and when she was still an embryo her blood had mingled with that off the man she hated the most. Tom Riddle...

Angel moaned as Poppy dabbed her forehead, "what the" she murmured as she shot up "I am the daughter off him" she whispered as tears welled up in her eyes. She seemed to be crying a lot lately.

"Who is your father" Snape asked concerned

Angel shot him a look, she had not notissed him next to her.

"Angel" he started, there was so much he needed to tell her but he never got to finish his line.

She had sprung herself to him and was kissing him through her tears, how could she be mad at him, she realised that the curse he shot at her father had been to save her. So much had become clear the last few hours.

He kissed her back passionately not caring who saw.

Angel was having a mad fight with herself, on one hand she knew Dumbledore was watching but on the other she could not let go off Severus. She needed him. When she was finally able to let him go she sat back down onto the bed and sighed.

Dumbledore smiled at them and padded Poppy on to her back. She had her hands clapped over her mouth and her eyes looked so big they were ready to pop out.

"I... am sorry" Angel stuttered as she looked at Poppy

"No… no apologies needed, I understand… no words from me" she smiled as she busied herself in her office and left the couple and Dumbledore alone"

"What happened" he asked concerned

Angel shrugged, "I don't know what exactly happened out there" 

"that is not really what I meant Angel" Dumbledore smiled at her

Angel started blushing and was for once in her life lost for words.

"I am sorry Headmaster" Snape interrupted her nervous fits. "This seems to be my entire fault. I advanced on Miss Dean"

Her eyes refocused and it was out before she knew it "When will you stop calling me Miss Dean already" she clapped her hand over her mouth and looked at Dumbledore who merely giggled.

"I am sorry" she muttered as Snape sat down onto the bed and pulled her into a hug 

"that's okay Angel"

"And still" Dumbledore smiled "I did not mean that either. I want to know the reason Angel why you stalked off so angry and wandered into the forest alone."

Her breath was caught in the back off her throat, she did not want to tell it but she knew she had to.

"I... Uhm" she started as Snape tried to tell his own bit. She poked him and told him to let her tell it.  
"I don't really know professor, we had Oclumency and Severus paired up with me. I... I know you told me to never use my mind abilities but I could not stop it from happening. I absorbed everything. He I mean Professor Snape, has attacked my father a long time ago and is the reason I am who I am now. I... he" she stuttered "my parents were death eaters and I have no idea why they stopped following him, but he send Severus to destroy them. He didn't I know that now, I was just so blinded by my own fury that I did not realize that. All I saw was him attacking my father."

Snape had let his eyes fall to the ground and a sad sniffle was coming from him, he did not cry, he could not... or at least not in the presence off Dumbledore. He wondered slightly if he could in front off Angel.

She watched Snape crumble up beside her and looked at Dumbledore.

"Its is alright my Dear. We will talk in the morning. You two get some rest."

She helped Snape up and both walked side by side to his private quarters, not to come out until early next morning. She had curled up against Severus and he sneaked his hand across her back as she pushed him into the headboard off his bed.

As he looked down he saw that she had drifted off to sleep, not wanting to wake her he closed his eyes and drifted off into his dreams.

She shrieked when she woke up the next morning and poking him she ran out yelling that breakfast had started ten minutes ago. Rushing up to her room she crashed into Cryssy and pulled her along with her. "Need to talk"

"Oef" Cryssy yelped as she was dragged into Angel's room

Angel giggled as she dressed herself in fresh robes and turned around. "How was your night" she smiled wickedly

She knew a lot more about Cryssy now... not everything but more and she didn't care... Some thing inside her loved Cryssy as a sister.

"Nothing much happened, I had to cope with Harry" Cryssy sighed "I had no idea what to say… anyway how could I, I had no idea what was going on. And you I haven't seen you return to your room?"

She felt happy and like she had had not a care in the world. Why she had no idea but she liked it. "I know" she giggled "I was like, helping Severus to his room because he seemed really tired and I sat with him a while and next thing I knew it was morning. God I have never slept so good in my entire life." She was positively bubbling with energy and ran around the room giggling. "Common lets get to breakfast" she giggled again as she bounced out off the room bobbing down the stairs not knowing Cryssy was not in that good a mood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cryssy looked after her darkly. She did know what was going on, she had a mission and Malfoy almost ended it. Not only did she need to bring Harry back but also Angel, she sighed she had never thought she would have feelings for both and that was the cause off her failing this mission. She had come to Hogwarts because Dumbledore had thought it wise, he knew what she was and he tried his best to convince her that even though she was Voldemorts daughter she could still chose for herself. She however did not know anymore, a part off her wanted to stay where she was and yet the biggest part told her to let go and live her own life. She hated what her father made her do and did not want to be at his side, but she had no choice. His blood was flowing through her veins and it kept her prisoner, it was her doom if her found out her blood boiled for the boy she needed to betray.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel had it all planned out… and easy and peaceful day... The thought flew from her mind when she entered the great hall... Snape was raging at some first years and she let out a muffled giggle. She had no idea as to why, but she was in her usual first week off school mood. Bobbing up to him she smiled sweetly and yelled loudly "10 points from Professor Snape" before bobbing back to her table and sitting down to eat. Leaving Snape so perplexed he never notissed the first years slipping away. Smiling at Cryssy she told her she had Muggle studies this morning and that she would see them later at Herbology. Winking when she stood up after breakfast she scurried along the lines, poked Snape screaming a giggly "poke" and was not seen any more until next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Angel was dancing and singing by the time they had left Muggle studies. Hermione who walked beside her was still adjusting her time turner and putting the mp3 player into her bags.

They had all gotten the little device to study and write a report about and the professor had stuffed it with muggle music for them to study and listen to.   
Dumbledore had charmed them so they would work within the castle and most were now trying to figure out how to get it to do the things it should. Hermione who already knew was in no mood for music at the moment.

Angel bounced through the halls and waved hello To Draco and Cryssy as they neared. Snape who walked by was pulled into a twirly and she happily sang along with her music.

"I pity Snape" Draco muttered as he saw how she pulled him against him and made him dance along with her.

_"Your Cruel, devised, your blood like eyes. One look could kill, my pain your thrill!  
I wanna love you but I better not touch. _

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop. _

_I wanna kiss you but I want it to much. I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison. _

_Your poison...  
Poison running through my veins your poison... _

_I don't wanna break these chains..."_

she twirled around him again and crushed herself against him.

"Your mouth so hot, your web uncaught.  
Your skin so wet, black lace on sweat...   
I here you calling and its needles and pins.  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name.  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin. I wanna kiss you but your venomous poison running through my veins." 

_((Alice Cooper: Poison))_

She danced off grinning widely bobbing off to Draco and swirled him around giggling "Pity Snape ha" She bounced off again throwing out a full mouth off "Potions, Potions I love Potions"

Every one stared at her and even Snape had not moved yet. He was supposed to feel embarrassed and all, but she had been so close to him pushing her up body against him as she swirled him around. And her voice it was so sweet and beautiful, why she had never made it heard before he did not understand.

Angel had started muttering and was acting like she was in a Muggle car "bram brum bri bram bri bram brum braaaaaaaammmmmmm Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she giggled out off control as she crouched like she was sitting and moved her hands as if she was holding a steering wheel. Snape was seen running off, his hand in front off his mouth and his eyes filling up with tears making strange coughing sounds.

Cryssy laughed as she pulled Angel along with her "common you silly girl, we have to get to lunch before its over"

She still giggling madly followed Cryssy "You know I am hungry" she said when she finally calmed down a bit. And putting away her mp3 player she sat down and filled up her plate.

Snape who walked in choked and let out a muffled laugh, his eyes fixated on the wall opposite so as not to burst out into laughter.

Dumbledore who had seen the whole thing including Snape's hurried escape laughed and padded him on the shoulder... "Hold it in Severus, you don't want to ruin your reputation now do you"

He looked at Dumbledore and choked again letting out a snort and looking the other way. How was he ever going to survive Angel when on their second day together she had made him do the thing he liked the least. Burst out in giggles... He had made it out just in time though and nobody but Dumbledore seemed to notice.

How wrong he was... It was her new mission and she was loving it already.

Angel whistled as Ron sat down her and looked at Snape.

"What happened to him?"

"don't know" she smiled must be angry at something. "So how was your class" she asked Cryssy smiling, "seems you had good company"

"What… oh with Harry and Draco yeah, it was okay… a bit boring if you ask me"

"Ah well can't have everything" Angel shrugged as she looked round to Snape who was still staring transfixed onto the walls and was carefully avoiding her eyes _Ohhh_ she though _He was going to giggle, even if it was the last thing she did_

"Why do you taunt him so badly anyway" Cryssy asked questionably as she looked from Snape to Angel and back.

"Oh I don't know" she sighed "If I let him off I think he would go insane. He enjoys them you know" she looked at Cryssy "I know sounds weird but ever since I started pranking he has been much looser and he never gives me the detention I really deserve. I stopped once, because I got a note saying my grandmother had died and he completely freaked out, following me every where and checking if I was okay." she smiled at the thought, "then I kept thinking he kept thinking I was up to something. But know I now better." She smiled again and sighed, she could not believe how long they had walked past each other shooting glances but never saying anything. Her pranking meant that he had a reason to be close to her and if it had been anyone else they had been expelled ages ago. She looked up to him her eyes filling with something no one had ever seen before. They filled up with a love so powerful it made Draco look up from his food and smile at her. She waved and gave him a thankful nod.

He had always seen her through her fits, when she came raging from Snape's office he had always been there, just as she had been there for him.

"Yeah he really loves you" Cryssy sighed "don't mind my rambling I'm stupid"

"Not stupid" Angel smiled, "your right I know now he did" she looked at Cryssy and a feeling crept up over her, was her being a death eater stopping her from loving. She shouldn't, Malfoy loved Hell even Tom himself had once felt love.

"You know" she whispered "just because off who you are, doesn't mean you can't let feelings into your heart"

Cryssy glared at her and frowned "you don't know who I am" she snapped as she ran out off the Great hall.

Angel sighed deeply, she did not want to hurt Cryssy but she knew that if she was ever going to feel better she should open up her hear she ran after her young friend "Look you have felt it" she said as she pulled Cryssy along with her out into the grounds.

As Cryssy started struggling she pushed her up against a tree and threw off own her robe. Unbuttoning her shirt she let it fall to the ground. For the first time she showed her true self. The parts that were hidden from the world. The black Snake on her shoulder blade and neck glowed in the darkness off the forest, its blood red eyes staring at Cryssy. Her body was scarred and battered and it looked as if it had been beaten up severely. The Dark Mark on her forearm was still burned into her after last nights events.  
"You think you are the only here, Your not Cryssy. I know what its like, to love... impossible you can't right. Well neither could I all those years my mother beat me to pulp. But Both Draco and Harry showed me there are more things to life than just this" she pointed at the Dark mark. "Damn thing."

"I don't care" Cryssy rambled as she threw Angel's clothes back into her hands "I don't care what you are I don't love… I am not like you, you ignorant girl."

Angel looked at her breathlessly and instead off grabbing her clothing she grabbed Cryssy by her arm, lifted up her sleeve and let her Dark Mark collide with that off her own. Pain seared through her as she looked at Cryssy.

Cryssy's eyes fluttered close and she muttered in pain before she tried jerk her hand back "how could you"

"Its real Crystella, I am real"

Cryssy sighed "Why do you care about me so much, you should care about your body you look disgusting with those scars… you should remove them"

"I don't not wish to have my scars removed" she did not utter a word, but because off the bond the dark marks made she spoke every word loud and clearly. "You Miss La Velle do feel, and you are not good in covering those feelings up" 

Her clothes flew up in the air once more and this time she caught them letting go off Cryssy and walking off.

"Your right about one thing Cryssy I do care about you and if Voldemort sees, he is going to kill you and you know it. If you truly did not feel then why did Lucius attack you the moment he saw you." A single tear fell across her face when she said this. She had seen something and she hoped to god Cryssy didn't.  
They were sisters, without either off them ever knowing it.

Cryssy stared her down and finally spoke "were late for class"

"True" Angel smiled "we are..." She knew exactly what Cryssy was up to and let her be. Bobbing after her as Cryssy pulled her along, she giggled and then rounded the corner prying free from Cryssy's grip. 

Bumping into Draco she smiled and waved hi to Professor Sprout waiting for them.

She could wait, and she was going to until Cryssy had realised for herself in how much danger she really was.

A few minutes later Angel was on her knees, she looked at Cryssy and then back to the ground. She felt his blood rage through her veins, he was angry no deadly was more like it. She heard his howls in her head and grabbed her ears trying to block it out. She had never felt him so mad and even Harry who had grabbed for his scar was shivering with the feeling. Her eyes widened when she heard the one thing she dreaded. He screamed Cryssy's name. She jerked up, pushed Harry out off the way and pulled Cryssy up. The moment she touched her the pain returned as fiercely as it was before, but she needed to get her out off here. Her mind was racing for a place to go when Snape raced up. He had felt his Dark mark seer with pain and was looking for Dumbledore when he saw both Angel and Cryssy on the brink off fainting, Grabbing Cryssy the pain seemed to grow worse and the three off them collapsed together onto the floor lost in their thoughts. This was no longer normal Angel thought as she saw Cryssy and Snape at her side, what the hell was going on.

A dark hooded shadow was advancing on them quick and she knew at once that they were in grave danger. He could not get to Cryssy directly but through her mind he could cause a lot off damage. Angel ducked off Cryssy shaking her furiously "Cryssy Wake up... wake up... WAKE UP DAMNIT" she screamed.

"I can't" the girl screamed as her eyes changed from brown to blood red, "I can't he has locked us in"

"Cryssy, Miss Dean" the hooded figure snickered and Angel looked up clearly hearing a female voice.

"Lestrange" she growled as the woman threw back her cape and revealed her bony face "What do you want?"

"Cryssy…" she laughed coldly "and of course you" she added pointing her wand at hem "why you are so special to our dark lord dazzles me but he wants you alive."

Angel shivered and wondered how she could stop her from hurting them; before she knew it Belatrix was kicking Snape in the stomach laughing "sadly I can't hurt you but him"

Angel had stood up and flinched when Bella kicked Severus...

"Simple isn't it Bella, to kick a man when he is down." Her eyes were now as blood red as those off Cryssy and she seemed to tower over the hooded shadow.

A silver hand extended and was about the hit her when she pushed it off angrily, the bones cracking in the hand. 

"You know, my mother was the last to hit me. After her I swore no one would ever do it again."

Bella let out a scream as she felt her hand break and looked at her.

"You..." she screamed "Why are you so special, what do you have that I don't."

"You want him, you can have him" Angel shrugged "I am pretty sure that is not the reason he needs me. But tell him he shall never have me."

Bella looked at Cryssy and then at Snape "Oh I don't know, you are here now are you not."

"I am" Angel nodded "but see, it's simple to break into a persons mind. And Voldemort" Bella flinched screaming that she was unworthy but Angel did nothing and continued her sentence. "Knows he can not have me through my mind. Why do you think he cast a spell so you could not harm anyone. I was not supposed to be here."

She smiled as Bella writhed to get loose. "Tell Voldemort, Severus has done nothing wrong. He is merely trying to get me to join you. He could not help Lucius in the woods for I was not the only one there and even he knows that Severus is no match for Dumbledore. Not only that, would he have acted he would have lost his position and was discovered to be what he is in mere seconds. Lucius asked to be judged by his betrayal. He knew as I am sure you do that I was not to be harmed in any way and Lucius was doing his best to deny that order." She looked at Cryssy, both their eyes were still bloodshot and Angel wondered if that would give away her secret. She did understand now why she had so much power over the death eaters. Why she could take away their powers. Not only did she have the joined powers off her parents, she shared his as well. Though she had many things either three never had. She was an animagi for one. A wolf and the colour off her eyes changed with every emotion she had. She was gifted with wand less magic and never even touched a wand in her life. She shrugged and looked at Bella again, "now go and tell him that if Crystella ever wants to finish her mission she must not be bothered again. Potter simply freaks out every time something happens and wonder is creeping into his heart. He may have already seen her mark thanks to Malfoy." She let go off Bella and turned around to help Snape up who was staring at the scene before him.

"That might not have been a good plan" he whispered.

"Don't worry Severus" she smiled "It was... he knows I am drawn to his side because off the bond we share. He also knows that for my own safety I will never give away your positions. He might get mad but I have told no lies"

She looked at Cryssy and drew a black and silver door with on hand. "There is always a way out Cryssy, care to join us?"

"I am not like them" Cryssy whimpered sadly as Bella glared at them and silently pleaded for her to keep this between them.

Angel nodded "I know you aren't Cryssy" she looked at the silent plead to keep quiet and nodded again. She was not planning to tell anyone.

Finally awake she struggled to get up and helped up Cryssy as Dumbledore hurried up to them, she smiled when Dumbledore came to her and waved her hand when he asked what had happened. "nothing sir," she gave Severus a don't tell glance and looked back at her headmaster with a feeling he already knew anyway. Sighing she walked over to Cryssy and waved her hand conjuring a nice piece off dark chocolate. "here eat this" she smiled "it'll help with the tiredness"

Harry was watching both Angel and Cryssy strangely, what the hell was going on with those two. What did they keep quiet, he needed to know.

Chewing on a piece herself she stretched her arms and yawned a bit. Herbology was cancelled and they had another half an hour to go before charms and wondered what to do. She winked at Cryssy then she walked off, if she wanted to talk it was her turn to come to Angel. She walked around the hall chewing on her chocolate when she was whirled around. Her eyes widened as she looked in Harry's face.

"Harry" she muttered trying to hold the chocolate in.

"You know" he said to her in a strange way.

"Know" Angel asked looking at him curiously "know what Harry."

"What's wrong with Cryssy."

"I don't know what's wrong with her, infect there is nothing wrong with her. She has just been through a lot in her youth just like me."

"Then why did she feel Voldemort, why did you" he accused her.

"You know my parents were death eaters Harry as well as I do... I don't know why she felt him when he called, but he was very angry and I saw several people flinch. She is very weak after last night and if you ask me she barely slept"

"Then why did you faint." 

"We didn't Harry, When professor Snape touched me and his mind was pulled to that off Voldemort and because my parents were death eaters it was intensified. I was holding her and that is why she was pulled along with us. She didn't know what was happening. And I am sure she does not know Voldemort nor does she share a bond with him. I can tell you that she is a very powerful witch and that that is the reason she feels the way she does. I also suggest Harry to back off a bit. I know you like her a lot but its choking her up." 

He looked at her to dazed to speak

Angel was bobbing through the halls again, she was getting hyper from the chocolate and she decided to let it wash over her. All the events off the last two days had made her blood stir and she was in no mood to settle it back down.

Smiling to herself she walked alone to charms, for the moment she wanted to be by herself a bit. Being around others had not made this year any easier.

She waved as she walked in charms and sat down in the back off the class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Angel was lost in her books, she didn't feel like charms so she had put a charm on a book to make it look like her charms book and was now reading it with excitement in her eyes.

**The young girl walked through the woods when his hot breath streaked down on her. She let out a shriek and turned around. But there was no one there. A soft laugh sounded through the trees as a handsome man stepped out off the shadows.  
"Ahh my young love, I have been looking for thee"  
"Vladimir" she stuttered as he walked up to her "I though I was being followed."  
"True my love, I was following you" He kissed her intensely and lowered his kisses to her neck. She screamed in pain and yet pleasure when he bit her  
**  
Her eyes were moving fast and she shifted in her seat _Damn this is thrilling_ she thought as she heard movement beside her. Squealing she shot up in the air and looked about her to see who made the noise.

Cryssy laughed "hey it's just me… Oehh are you reading a love book are you thinking about him kissing you?"

Angel felt her cheeks grow hot as a blush spread across her face... "No not thoughts about the kissing, he is a vampire who was biting not kissing." she had to admit Cryssy was good, her thoughts had not been about the vampire Vladimir at all, but about Severus doing the same thing.  
"I" she muttered as Harry laughed "Don't laugh..."

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen" Professor Flitwick greeted them "kindly pull out your wands and books we are studying earth charms today"

Angel put away her copy off Dracula the new beginning and pulled out her books "Oy" she giggled "I want to try the water and fire charms" poking Ron in the ribs as he shot her looks

"Yes, yes Miss Dean" Flitwick said smiling "We will try those today"

Angel smiled at Harry and chucked Ron away in front off Hermione giggling "he is mine I tell you mine!" she said as she hugged him possessively

Hermione just quirked an eyebrow and took poor Neville as her partner instead.

"Oy lunatic" Ron muttered as he faced her.

"Now first we will try the water charm." Prof. Flitwick told them.

"Oehh" Angel smiled exited "Can I go first"

"Is there any stopping you" Ron asked

"nope" she smiled again as she said the charm. "Vivera Aquaria..." Blue liquid whirled around her as she smiled happily. It looked like she was in a whirl off water.

"That's it" Professor Flitwick said sounding impressed "now you Harry, the fire charm"

Harry muttered the charms and gasped as fire shot out off his wand nearly missing Cryssy. She merely smiled and waved the fire away with a flick off her hand that luckily went unnoticed by the rest.

Angel had quirked her eyebrow when the fire spurt out off Harry and shot towards Cryssy. But she saw Cryssy had it under control and looked at Ron again

"Okay your turn"

"Vivera Flamare..." he shouted as a whiff off smoke hit Angel in the face.

Coughing she giggled "Almost there"

nodding he shouted the spell again and this time Angel had to duck so not to get hit... "Hey" she shrieked "point that thing somewhere else will you"

Ron merely smiled and looked at Hermione who was nodding at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours off endless practise the bell rang for supper and Angel packed her stuff feeling tired she was walking towards the common room, she could just pull in a nap before Supper. Yawning she said the password and let herself fall into a big armchair in front off the fire. Staring into it she started dozing off.

_She walked through a dark hall, and though she saw no one there dark figures were moving about. She could hear them. Turning around she saw she wasn't in a hall but a forest. A handsome man stepped out off the tree line a took her in an embrace. "Severus" she smiled as he kissed her and moved his sweet torture to her neck. _

She let out a painful mutter and grabbed her neck; a little bit off blood was dribbling out from it.

Harry and Cryssy had come in, in the mean time and had been chatting softly before finally drifting off to sleep. Well Cryssy did, Harry was caressing he hair gently marvelling at how soft it was. But he had finally drifted off himself and happily dreamed off Cryssy kissing him when he heard someone yelp¨.

Looking up she saw Harry and Cryssy opposite each other on the couch. Smiling she muttered a soft "hello" to Harry who was still awake. 

"hi, you okay" he asked her looking concerned. He had woken up from her yelp.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare" 

He nodded and let her walk off.

Yawning she entered her room, it was cold and dark and there was as always the lonely feel to it. "Just the way I like it" she muttered as she poked the wood to make a fire. Once it crackled merrily she crawled into bed and fell into a dreamless sleepYawning Angel stretched herself, it was five in the morning but she was wide awake. Smiling devilishly she stood up and dressed herself. Sneaking out off the common room she walked through the halls and down to the dungeons, muttering the password to his wards when she reached his door.

Snape was sleeping, something he never did at this time. But he was tired... It seemed the moment he finally let go off his feelings towards Angel so much had happened that he had started to wonder whether or not they were a good thing. His arm burned, he was asleep and yet he could feel Voldemort rage about something. Wondering slightly what it was when he met a rude awakening.

Angel smiled wondering whether or not she was going to do it. He looked so sweet. Shrugging she jumped on his bed giggling "Waky, Waky Professor"

Shooting up from his sleep he screamed her name, then saw she was still standing on his bed looking innocent. With a lightning fast movement he grabbed her around her legs making her tumble over him.

Angel squealed and giggled "No fair"

"No fair" he bellowed "You dare awakening me so rude and then its no fair that I punish you" 

Angels eyes widened "Punish" she gasped as his hand swirled over her.

A smirk spread across his face, he hoped she was ticklish. Bringing his hand down fast Angel gulped, was he really going to... she never finished her sentence as she broke out in uncontrollable giggles.

"No... Severus... no... Please not this..." Tears streamed across her face "how can you be so cruel" she hiccupped as he continued his sweet torture "Noooooo... not tickling" she laughed so hard her sides hurt.

Snape was curled over Angel; he was laughing along with her and decided he liked it. It had been so long since he truly laughed.

"No..." Angel giggled again "No more Tickling" she finally managed to whisper.

"So my revenge does not suit you" He asked a smile plastered on his face.

Angel who did not have time to watch him felt her mouth drop open. He looked, he looked downright beautiful smiling. A blush crept up her cheeks and she fell in love all over again.

"What" he asked quirking an eyebrow at the stupefied girl before him.

"Nothing, master" she muttered "you may punish me every time." A grin had spread across her face and now Snape was turning crimson. 

_Did she just call me master... she couldn't_. He looked at her with his dark brown eyes and saw she was playing games with him. He liked it. As he made a move for her she bounced off the bed blew a kiss and swayed out. "If you want me, come and find me."

It was still early and she doubted that any was awake yet. Snape seemed to have the same idea when he stood up and dashed after her fully clothed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

((You have to love Magic))

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Running around giggling frantically Angel rounded a corner and jumped down some steps.

Snape in full pursuit let go a laugh and then followed her again.

She had no idea where she was going and before she knew it she had shouted the password to the fat lady and stumbled in making a crash dive and landing in front off Harry's feet.

"Uhm Hi" she giggled as the portrait opened again and a heavily breathing Snape stepped in.

"Woeps" Angel giggled when he stepped up to her and looked her over.

"Smart move Miss Dean" He noted trying to hide his smile and appearing to sneer.

"Next time when you awake me so rudely I shall not be so kind as to look the other way"

Angel let out a giggle and looked at him "Well I hope you don't" she said as she crawled off the floor and ran into her rooms.

"Miss Dean" he bellowed "come back here, I was talking to you" 

Turning on his heels he followed her into her room and started making snide comments to her in-between her kisses, hoping to god no one saw.

"What was that about" Harry asked no one in particular and decided to follow Angel to see if she needed help. What he found however was Snape kissing Angel madly and he stared at the couple dumbfounded as Cryssy walked up to him and started laughing.

Snape muttered against her lips "have you seen Potter behind us?" 

"Yep"

"And do you not think it is unwise for you to presume what you are doing?"

"Nope" 

"How will you explain?"

She looked at Cryssy who was in a fit off giggles and began laughing herself. "I, professor Snape. Do not think I need to explain my self. You on the other hand, are going to have to explain why on earth you are kissing a student."

Snape frowned and looked at Harry who was positively horror stricken. "I" he started when Angel pushed him aside and pulled Harry and Cryssy into her room closing the door behind her.

"Sit down please Harry" she said gently "I am sorry for hiding this but you have to understand I had no choice"

"What" he yelled "you are snogging Snape… But, but…" Then he rounded on Snape "how could you do that to her"

Cryssy who was still laughing tugged Harry's arms, "common Harry its okay, they really love each other"

Harry looked at her surprised and muttered "Cryssy. Darling you're cute. But that's not helping"  
without even realising it.

Angel let go a cough that sounded very much like a giggle when Harry muttered to Cryssy "Cryssy. Darling you're cute. But that's not helping"

She had no idea how she was going to explain this and Snape seemed to be out off any either when all he said was "I... Uh... we..."

She looked at Harry and then placed her hands on her hips as well "your reaction is exactly why no one knows. What do you think my pranks were from my first year, things to hurt him? I happen to like dark and brooding men... And his hair isn't Greasy. Nor is he a vampire. I think" she added rubbing her neck. It was still soar and she wondered whether her dream had been real or not. "Harry I can't tell why I love him, I just do and I am not asking you to like him. Or" she rounded on Snape "you to like him" She turned back to Harry. "Look I said nothing when you were going after Cho... Though I knew very well she was going to break your heart. I mean would it have helped? I want you to understand something. I have been molested by the ones I love all my life. I don't give my love easy and somehow Professor Snape has managed to get what I don't give out. I know he is not exactly the sweetest man alive in the world and I know that to many he is just the snarky greasy haired Git" 

Snape gave an angry sneer

"Oh keep quiet" Angel said looking it him

His mouth dropped open, but he said nothing and was trying to hide the fact he liked it when she talked back.

She saw Harry quirk an eyebrow at her comment to Snape and he was even more surprised when Snape said nothing back.

She turned back to Cryssy and Harry "but to me, he is kind and gentle. He doesn't hurt me in any way and he is the reason I became who I am now. You know how I was when I first entered school. And you know I am almost 10 years older than you. I can take care off myself Harry and Severus knows this. I will always be scarred off being hit but he has been through the same and you know it."

Snape was getting madder by the moment and Angel notissed it. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it every time he was ready to blow. She herself was getting desperate, how was she ever going to explain this to him. But she couldn't blame Harry either. She knew his feelings for Snape and she knew she was still a student. She had no idea how she was ever going to keep it a secret not with Ron, Harry and Hermione around. She needed for them to know to.

"But… no this is wrong, you can't love Snape. He is not capable off love he will hurt you like he does every one else" Harry rambled when Cryssy decided to but in.

"Common Harry sit down, can't you see that he really does love her. I mean he might be mean to us but there is a lot Professor Snape is hiding and he is obviously showing those things to Angel. He wont hurt her, look at him I mean she just told him to shut up and he did"

Harry was staring dumbfounded at Cryssy as he let himself fall onto Angel's bed, she was right he seemed so different when he found him hugging and kissing Angel. He had been wondering if that had indeed been Snape, he had been so gentle and playful. Sighing he nodded "Okay, but I am keeping my eye on you" he said pointing to Snape "This does not mean I like it, but I will try and accept it"

"Thank you" Angel smiled as she hugged him, she winked at Cryssy and marvelled at the power the girl held over Harry. Cryssy told Harry to sit down and to stop and listen and he did so. She was able to explain more to him then Angel and she smiled thankfully when Harry said he would try and accept it. She knew he would never accept Snape and he did not need to, she could not help it but somehow she knew no one could ever split her and Snape up. Or Harry and her for that matter. She would not have known what to do if she ever lost her friends. "I am sorry Harry," she muttered "like I said I don't know how, but I am happy. For me that's all that matters. I don't want to loose you, or any off my friends and I am positively sure that Ron and Hermione need to know too"

"What" Snape bellowed

"Oh common" she shrugged "they'll find out anyway... and even if they did not, I do not intend to lie to my friends"

"Fine" he snarled but nodded and looked at her "If that is what you want"

"That is what I want... and no not the entire school needs to know, just the people I care for"

Snape sighed and then pulled her in a hug, though he hated to show his feelings Harry needed to know he was good to Angel. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been the closest thing to a family Angel ever had and he knew she cared deeply for them.

"So does that mean you wont be annoying Snape anymore" Harry asked with a bit off a laugh in his voice, Snape seemed to really love her if her gave her, her way. And that hug showed that he was gentle and caring even though he did not always seem like that.

"No" Angel muttered from under Snape's arm "it would be suspicious would it not" she looked at Harry smiling and pushed Severus off her when she heard Hermione's... and Ron's voice coming from her door.

Pulling it open she giggled "Ron what are you doing up here"

"I uh..." he stuttered when she pulled her friends into the room and closed it once more.

Ron was staring at his feet as if he had something to hide and Hermione was pointing at Professor Snape who was about to blow again. Creeping up behind him she poked Severus in the sides and he let slip a genuine giggle. Embarrassed he looked at Angel and then transfixed his eyes on the wall.

"Maybe they found out" Ron mouthed to Hermione

"they couldn't have, ah well" she sighed after a while "well Ron and me we are a couple."

Angel shrieked and stumbled sending her head first into Snape who let out a loud "OEF" when they both crashed to the floor.

"You what" she managed to stutter as Snape pulled her in a padlock. "Hey let go" she said struggling to get up and ending into giggles. She tried to straighten up and looked from Cryssy to Hermione while still lying on the floor.

"Actually that is not why you are here, but that's awesome you two."

"Yep it was supposed to be a surprise" Ron smiled

"Surprise" Angel giggled "wait till you here mine"

Hermione turned on her heels and looked at Angel, her eyes widening as she saw her look up from the ground, no... From Snape "what..." she muttered "your kidding, I was right"

"Yes you were" Angel smiled as Snape muttered "know it all" under his breath. Angel poked him and looked back up when she heard a loud thud... Ron was lying on the floor. Apparently he had found out himself and had toppled over.

"You'd think I told Neville" she giggled as she buried her face in Snape's chest to hide a fit off giggles and tears welling up.

Snape himself was trying to hide the apparent feeling by coughing but couldn't manage to keep a blush creeping up his face from going away.

"She… they…" Ron muttered as he said back up, his finger pointing at them

Angel looked up "Oh... Ron stop being such a Drama queen" Letting out a snort she buried her head in his chest again and laughed even harder.

"Interesting morning, this one" Cryssy laughed as she looked at Angel.

Angel looked up when she felt Cryssy's eyes on her and smiled "yeah, pretty good morning this one. Eventful" She looked at Snape and then back up "maybe its time we showed ourselves at breakfast" 

She smiled, she was lucky with these people in her room, and one thing was certain it never got boring

Angel shrieked again when Cryssy said "BOO" and was in-between snorts and giggles.

"You sound like a piggy" Snape muttered making Angel squeal even louder and making her shake all over. As she finally managed to get up and straighten she sighed deeply grabbing her side's "that hurt" she muttered as she walked to her closet and peered in it. "What to wear today" 

"How about school uniform" Hermione giggled

Angel smiled "what, are my usual outfits not good. I actually asked Professor Dumbledore once why I did not need to wear school robes. He just smiled and said, well my dear one: you are a bit old for school clothes and two: they don't make them in adult sizes."

She looked at her friends and smiled again, "I think I will go with the red top, black skirt and Gryffindor black robes. How about it?"

"I think you should change without us in the room" Harry laughed as he pulled Ron up from the floor and took them outside.

Angel nodded "I was just about to shoo every one out." she said as she waved her hands at them. "I will meet you downstairs" as every one left she tugged Snape back and gave him a Kiss "When can we be together again" she muttered

"Tonight, my office at 8 O'clock" he smiled

"Yes professor" As she dressed like a whirlwind she was shocked when a loud bang rang through her room and Professor Dumbledore stood smiling and twinkling in her fireplace.

"Ahh my dear, how are you"

"I am fine thank you Professor"

"I would like to talk to you about Professor Snape"

"Uh-oh"

"Not needed Miss Dean, I am happy for you, however I do want to tell you something he will kill me for"

Angel's eyes widened "are you sure then Professor"

"Without a doubt my dear. Today is Severus's birthday"

"What" she squealed "his birthday"

"yes indeed, I hope you will make it for him to remember as he has not had any good birthdays in years. He hates companies but I was hoping that you could make him smile about this."

"I will" Angel nodded already planning several things. She would need to pursue Dobby to make her a cake and she would need to go to Hogsmeade to buy a present

"Uhm Professor, Do I have permission to go to Hogsmeade during lunch"

"Yes my dear" 

"thank you" she bobbed out off the room feeling very exited

Cryssy walked up to her room, she needed to grab a book she had forgotten and was happy some one had reminded her they had that lesson. Sighing she walked by Angel's room when a hand flew out off it and pulled her in shrieking.

"Oh, my gosh" Angel muttered pulling Cryssy in "I am sorry and I need you help. I just found something out." she did not wait for a replay but rambled on "its Severus his birthday today and Professor Dumbledore knows. He asked me to make it special, and just the two off us. Oh dear how am I ever going to get a cake and go to Hogsmeade. I got permission to go during lunch. Oh god and I have no idea what to buy, and I need now clothes. And I am rambling like a lunatic" she concluded looking at Cryssy "Sorry" she shrugged. She wanted to make his birthday special and she wanted him to know how much she really loved him. She knew he hated being in the spotlight and that was probably then reason why he did not like his birthday. And yet this day was going to be his and his alone. Even though only she, Cryssy and the teachers knew she was going to make it his to claim.

"Oh" Cryssy smiled as she listened to Angel ramble "his birthday, that's awesome… Oh… Well if you want I can get the cake and come to Hogsmeade with you"

Angel giggled "thank you I would love it if you came along"

"Cool" Cryssy smiled as she tugged Angel along with her down to the Great hall "common we need to show our selves or he we start to wonder what you are up too"

She bounced off the stairs behind Cryssy and tried to calm down. What ever she was going to do, she wasnt going to watch him or she would break out in sweat. Sighing deeply she entered the great hall and sat down as Dumbledore walked by. He squeezed her shoulder and then walked off to the head table. 

"Soooo Hermione... did we not have Muggle studies today" 

"Oh Gosh" Hermione shrieked "I forgot the mp3 player"

Angel's eyes widened as she rummaged her bags and pulled out her player sighing "I didn't and I know pretty much all the songs that are on it"

Hermione had run off and Ron was looking her over. "How on earth did you end with that Git" he whispered

"Ron, he is no Git." she muttered "and I have no clue. I just did... maybe I just like bad boys" she winked as Draco walked by and he smiled at her.

Ron jerked around shot him a look and peered at her. "Maybe you do then."

"Please..." she started but he waved her off.

"Its okay Angel, I am happy that you are happy. Don't worry I just wonder if you two are allowed to be together, I mean if it's legal or not?" 

"Thanks" she smiled... She liked Ron, not only for his humour but also for his laid back attitude. He was good for everything and thought that as long some one was happy it was all fine by him.

"And how about Draco and Cryssy, are those two an item? I catch them all the time chatting and laughing when you two aren't together"

"I... uhm" Angel stuttered "they aren't together as far as I know... I mean Draco hasn't won her over yet." she shrugged knowing full well that Cryssy had no decided whether she even wanted to love yet.  
As the bell rang she stood up "look I don't know whether its legal or not. Dumbledore knows and he praises it. It think it would be so if I were your age, I am 27 remember meaning I am off age in both the wizarding world as the muggle world. And I know Snape would never treat me different in class so don't worry okay? About Cryssy you know as well as I do, Harry is head over heels about her and won't give up without a fight"

As Harry walked up Ron looked him over "I suppose your right"

Harry simply walked up to Angel and smiled "you know I don't like Snape… so please take care off yourself okay" he whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

Angel giggled "I don't know if I like him yet either" she snorted and then laughed at Harry "classic it is" As she walked into class she smiled at Hermione and sat down. It seemed to take forever until lunch


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She bobbed off to the next class and waved at Cryssy when they walked into potions... "What's up" Angel asked when she saw Cryssy deep in thought. She sat down not looking up as Snape started his lesson.

"Hmmm nothing" Cryssy smiled as Angel as down "just thinking about the cake"

Angel blushed as Snape walked in and wondered how much he would hate her after tonight.

"Good Morning..." he sneered in his usual manner "Today we will be working on a replenishing potion that will come back into your newts. As you all know you need and E to pass so I suggest Miss Dean You all pay attention"

Angel who had been looking at Cryssy jumped in her chair and looked up surprised he was right she had been so far into her dreams that she had not clue as to what he had said, looking at him she blushed and hoped he understood she was sorry.

"Now make the potion as it is written on the board and note you shall be testing them on your partners as off next class" he snapped as he looked at her, her blue eyes twinkled in the light off the candles and she seemed sorry. So he returned to his desk and rummaged through his papers hoping she would not find out what day it was today.

"Yes sir" the class sounded dully as they shuffled in their bags to get the necessary equipment.

As he stalked along them an half and hour later Angel worked on her potion, her mind was not into it but she was very good at in so it did not really matter though Snape did linger with her and seemed to notice. "Miss Dean, if you are not interested in my class I suggest you get out" he said pointing at the door.

Angel eyed him and shook her head "no sir, I am fine. Sorry"

He stalked off, his robe billowing behind him making Angel almost droop off her chair muttering "he is cute when he does that" under her breath to no one in particular.

"You should keep those thoughts to yourself" Cryssy whispered who had walked up to borrow an ingredient "some one might hear other then me."

Angel jumped up yet again, she had been so consumed with Snape that she didn't hear Cryssy trod up.

"What... Cryssy, yes" she smiled... "God I am so off it today..."

Her heart was still pounding like insane and she wondered slightly if that feeling would last forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus walked around in his class thinking how he was going to act normal. When Angel walked in his heart made a jolt. She looked damn good in that outfit. He loved black on her, heck he loved black.  
She jumped as he called out her name, she wasnt paying attention and he strongly disliked that. He lingered around her for the sole reason she smelled so good. He saw her mind was absent but she was still doing a good job. He looked to where Cryssy was sitting and saw her in deep thought. For a moment he worried. He did that not only about Angel but about Cryssy to. He thought she was sweet and pure and yet had so much that haunted her. Her father, her past. he hoped for the girl that she could take all the pressure. Looking back at Angel he sneered "Miss Dean, if you are not interested in my class I suggest you get out" and she taken aback by his comment eyed him and said "no sir, I am fine. Sorry"  
Turning on his heel he stalked off hearing Angel's silent mutter and thrust his robe about him, for once in his life he did have something to hide.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes you are off" Cryssy muttered "you better pay attention before you blow something up"

She sighed "your right, don't want to loose Hermione yet" she smiled eying her friend who was working feverously as always. When the bell rang she filled a flask off potion and brought it over to Snape smiling a second before turning back to her bags and waiting for Cryssy. "You still coming" she asked when Cryssy walked by.

"Yep, but I have to go to the kitchen first"

"Okay… I will change into something more comfortable and meet you at the oak front doors"

"Sure, I will be there in like 10 minutes" Cryssy smiled as she hurried off to the kitchens.

Deep in thought she walked up to her room and opened her closet peering around and pulling out a pair off Blue jeans and a black silk top that fitted tightly around her body. She had decided by the looks Snape had given her she was going with a black dress, low cut and silk if possible. She had no idea what to buy him yet but she knew there was an ingredient called AngelsWings. It was so rare she was pretty sure he had never touched it and she knew exactly where the last flower grew. It would mean visiting her old house and possibly even her mother but she would gladly risk it for him.

Angel had jumped into something comfy and hurrying out off her room she met Cryssy half way to the Great doors. "Did you get it?" she asked exited when they ran out to Hogsmeade.

"Yep" Cryssy laughed "and how about you have you decided where to buy your things yet and about the present?"

"Oh Cryssy," Angel sighed happily "I already know what to get Severus as a present. However that would mean Disaperating to my old house. And probably fighting off my mom." she muttered softly, "do you still want to come?" Angel looked at Cryssy; she seemed so lost in thought that she wondered whether to go through with it. But when Snape walked along she bounced outside and ran to Hogsmeade as fast as her legs could carry her.

"You okay," she asked again before asking if Cryssy could Aperate.

"Yep, I am fine. I was thinking about your mother. Are you sure you want to go their, I mean with your past and what she did to you?"

"I thought about that to, but there is a potion ingredient there so rare almost no one has ever touched it. I want Severus to have it as a gift; it's the most beautiful thing I can think off. And my mother does not scare me anymore, I need to face her anyway to come to terms with my past"

"Okay" Cryssy smiled "don't worry, I will be there when you need me. I am not letting you go on your own" she hoped with all her might that Angel's mother would not recognise her because she knew that since the death off her husband and oldest daughter the woman had been back into Voldemorts circle. After many punishments he had finally granted her a return and she had greedily taken it.

Moments later both stood by Angel's old house. It looked death and lonesome. Weed was overgrowing it and the hatches were hanging loose on its hinges.

Angel sighed deeply as she saw it. Even though it was this place she hated so much she still had some good thoughts about her father and sister. Walking around the house she saw the black and white flower. It was still growing beautifully, she plucked a few off it's peddles and carefully put it into a tiny bag when a woman came running out screaming. She flinched when she recognized the voice.

A woman with long blond hair and black eyes came running up. "How dare you pick that flower" Her hands were ready to strike when Angel stood up.

"I dare, because it is my flower" she spoke dangerously turning around on her heel. 

"Angel... You... I will kill you" she screamed flinging herself at her daughter's neck

Angel had not flinched, she had not even moved when her mother attacked her. Somehow what ever she did no longer hurt her.

Cryssy flinched and muttered a charm that send Angel's mother flying off her friend, she had expected a struggle between Angel and her mother but that her mother would attack her head and, and strangle her she had never expected. Eying Angel to see if she was alright she saw the girl smile and sighed relieved, at least Angel had not let her mother get to her.

Giving Cryssy a smile when she cursed her mother off, Angel rounded on her mother. "You" she bellowed "do not disserve to kill me, have I heard it right? Have you returned to your lover"

"How dare you" raged her mother 

"What" Angel shrugged "don't tell me you and Voldemort aren't back to your lovely old selves"

Her mother eyed her not knowing what to say.

"Oh you thought I would be the child I was when I left. That I would cry for my mommy not to hit me. Pathetic little you" she smiled "I am no longer afraid off you mother and I will never be. No go back into the house before I do something I will regret"

"like what" her mother spat at her.

"Like exercise my right for revenge" she said hate seeping from her words as Cryssy rounded on her and wrapped her arms around hers to keep Angel from doing something bad.

"Common Angel, we should go" Cryssy muttered as she tried to keep Angel from breaking out off her grip.

She struggled for a moment in Cryssy's hands and then nodded "we should, Thanks" She sighed and then looked at her mother one last time "goodbye" and apparated back to Hogsmeade. "Thanks so much Cryssy, I don't know what I would have done would I have been alone"

"Your welcome, I am glad I came along. I did not know your mother was so hurtful"

"Hmm she has always been, but she looked even more painful than she did when I left. I think her return to the dark lord has cost her much."

Cryssy nodded, she knew exactly how much it had caused Vera to return. But she decided not to linger on it as she saw Angel walk towards a tiny glass shop as she walked in she saw the most amazing necklace ever, it was a tiny glass C and it was filled with all the stars in the universe. Glittering and twinkling as if it was made off a thousand diamonds.

Angel walked into a tiny store that had glass jars and bottles and peered around for a pendant to put the leaves in. A beautiful glass tear pulled her eyes and she bought it without a second thought. Running into a jewellery store she bought a silver necklace and put it all together her in bag before walking into a shop with dresses. Smiling she nosed in them and soon found a silky Black dress, low cut showing her white creamy skin, and a pair off the most amazing Stiletto's she had ever seen.

"Oh… I think Professor Snape won't be able to keep his eyes off you" Cryssy smiled approving off her taste in clothes

She blushed slightly and nodded "I hope so" she was hiding the C Cryssy was staring at in the previous shop in her pocket and hoped to god Cryssy wouldn't find out she had bought it for her. When she checked her watch she shrieked "Oh My God, Charms starts in five minutes" Pulling Cryssy along she ran towards Hogwarts smiling. As they finally reached it she ran to her rooms yelling she would meet Cryssy in lessons and found a beautiful chocolate cake in her room. Positively beaming she smelled it and felt a shiver run down her spine. Carefully hanging away the dress and putting away the presents for Severus she scribbled a note and packed the C in for Cryssy. Putting a charm on it to appear on her bed she smiled once more and ran down for Charms walking exhausted... "Never again" she said to Cryssy trying to catch her breath "Am I doing that in lunch time again"

Cryssy laughed and nodded "nah we need more time us two"

She grinned "way more time." Charms was their last lesson off the day and she needed the rest off the time to find a charm to make the necklace and the tear appear as whole and get the flower into the tear. She sighed she had no idea how to do that yet.

"Ahhh class" Professor Flitwick smiled... "Today we shall learn the charm two make two pieces one item.

Angel's head shot in the air, unbelievable had he read her mind that was just the charm she needed.

"Now the spell is Formilio Atachalio... and you must name the items to join before you say the incantation. So" he pointed to a quill and a scroll. "Quill and Scroll Formilio Atachalio"

Immediately the quill attached itself to the scroll and seemed to be the same thing.

"You will all receive a Quill and parchment to try it out, Write an essay on how you exercised the charm... Begin"

She walked up and feverously tried to get the charm to work. It was a hard one but by the end off the lesson she had mastered it perfectly and had written the essay. She was about to say something to Cryssy when she saw the ground round the corner and hurry into the lavatories, not in the mood to follow her she walked up to the common room instead hoping she could find a charm to put the AngelsWings flower into the glass teardrop. As she strolled up to the common room she saw Harry and waved walking towards the portrait when he called for her.

"Have you seen Cryssy, we are going to play Quiditch"

"She went into the girls lavatory, she will be out soon I suppose. Have fun" Looking back at the portrait she whispered the password hoping that Cryssy would find the present Angel had left on her bed. When she entered her room she put the wards back up and picked the bag from her desk carefully taking out the flower peddles and the glass tear and silver chain. Using the charm she learned she mended the two together. "Glass Tear and Chain Formilio Atachalio" it mended sweetly and left no trace off them ever being separate. Pulling out a charms book she curled up in a chair by her fire and started looking for a charm to putt the flower into the Tear. She screamed angry a hour later and threw her book back to her bed... was there no good book. Looking for her player she realized that Cryssy still had it and turned on her stereo that was playing a song that reminded her off her self so often.

"Am I not pretty enough  
Is my heart too broken  
Do I cry too much  
Am I too outspoken

Don't I make you laugh  
Should I try it harder   
Why do you see right through me

I live, I breathe, I let it rain on me  
I sleep, I wake, I try hard not to break  
I crave, I love, I've waited long enough  
I try as hard as I can  
I laugh, I feel, I make believe it's real  
I fall, I freeze, I pray down on my knees  
I hope, I stand, I take it like a man  
I try as hard as I can"

((Kasey Chambers: Not Pretty enough))

Sighing she sat back down "that goes for Cryssy and me" staring into the fire a tear ran down her face. Cryssy was her sister and she needed to help her. She just did not know why, and now her present for Severus was turning into a disaster. She just needed to cry. A few minutes later she sighed again and picked up the last book she had. It was hitting her in the face "Unbelievable" she muttered as she found the spell on the first page. When she finally finished her present she put it in a light blue box and sealed it with a charm. Smiling she walked to her closet and laid out her dress on the bed and admired it. It was so beautiful she could not wait to get it on but it was not eight yet and she still had to go to dinner as if nothing was going on. Looking at her clock she ran down and trotted into the Great hall for dinner. Snape greeted her in front off the doors as if she was in his way and she ignored him completely. "Hey" she smiled when she finally reached the table and filled up her plate.

"Hey" Harry and Ron smiled as Cryssy joined them at the table as well.

"How was the Quiditch practise" Angel asked chewing on a bit off chicken. She felt Snape watching her intensely and wondered whether or not he was afraid some one would notice. She just hoped he would not think she was up to something.

"Great, I love Quiditch" Cryssy smiled "and are you nervous yet, I mean just a few more hours right"

"Yeah Cryssy is an awesome chaser, I hope she will join us this year" He quirked an eyebrow at Cryssy comment to Angel about being nervous but decided he was better off not knowing.

Angel smiled "well its six now so that is two more hours. But I wonder if he knows, he is making me shiver with all that staring. But hey you're a chaser, that's cool. I did not know you played Quiditch?"

"Yeah" Cryssy laughed "I was a chaser for Beauxbaton as well"

Angel smiled and nervously worked down her food. She could barely get something through her throat but didn't pass up the chocolate Ice-cream when desserts came on. Eyeing Snape making sure he watched she playfully licked the cream off her spoon and smiled. "If he thinks he can stare me down making me feel like I will melt he is got something coming" she muttered when she did the same with some more ice-cream.

"Angel" Cryssy poked her playfully "You know I keep hearing those mutters off yours"

Angel giggled "good thing only you hear them" she was getting more and more nervous and when she finished her meal she stood up and smiled to Cryssy. "I am going up, are you coming?"

"Yep" Cryssy grinned as she picked up her bowl off ice-cream and followed Angel out the her room.

Trotting up Angel muttered the password to the fat lady and stumbled through the hole. She always tripped over the upstanding edge. Cursing she lowered her warts and sat down on her bed. "That's a bruise. Why now." She muttered a spell and then looked up when Cryssy walked in "What kept you" she smiled.

"Ice-cream" Cryssy laughed as she pointed to her now empty bowl

"Ah… a perfect excuse" Angel giggled as she stood up, undressed and quickly pulling on the dress. Her eyes widened when she saw herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful and that was not something she said about herself easily. The snake on her shoulder and her neck seemed to glow peacefully and it brought out her skin even more. Sliding into the shoes she looked at Cryssy "And how do I look" she smiled nervously. She felt great in this dress, like the female she was supposed to be. Sexy, sensual and powerful.

"My god you look awesome, you will blow him off his feet"

"I hope so" she giggled as she pulled out her package. "Okay am I ready" she said as she hovered the cake "Oh dear, Cryssy could you make me invisible. I don't have a cloak and I think I will draw attention this way" she smiled at Cryssy.

"Sure" Cryssy laughed as she waved her hands in the air and said the spell seeing Angel disappear out off her sight. Blinking once she refocused on where Angel was standing and saw through the charm admiring Angel dress.

"That dress is really amazing Dean, have fun" Cryssy said as she waved at Angel and walked into her room.

Angel giggled when she disappeared "now this is weird. I will" she laughed as she walked out. She was invisible but that still meant, dogging people and being as silent as possible. As she crept along the halls she smiled. She couldn't help it, everyone deserves a day just for him or her and she wanted Snape to feel that it was him and only him today.

As Cryssy walked into her room her eyes fell on the small package on her bed and she walked over to it curious, finding a small note she opened it and read words as tears sprang into her eyes.

"**Dear Cryssy**

**I saw you look at this necklace and decided it was you more then the world itself; I want you to have it because you are the best friend a girl could wish for. I don't care about your past or the mark on your arm and know that will never come between us. I won't stand between you and your mission if you do not want me to, however I do want you to know I am always here for you. **

**I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me today and found this was the best way. I hope you like the gift and will treasure it always.**

**Love Angel"**

"Oh Angel" she muttered as she opened the gift and saw it was the thing she had wanted se dearly "it's beautiful." She put it around her neck and played with it as she sat down in her chair and curled up in front off the fire. No one had ever cared for her enough to give her something like this and she wondered now more then ever if she should finish her mission.

Muttering a spell to lower the wards she sneaked into his room and as placed the cake on the table she felt his whisk by.

"Who is there...? Angel" his full baritone voice sounded through the room.

"Yes" she giggled "Come and find me"

"What" he asked her confused

"Why professor, you must know the spell to make a person visible don't you"

He muttered a spell and stumbled backwards when Angel appeared in sight. Letting out a gasp he closed the door and pulled her into his embrace

"You little Minx. You knew" he purred

"Yep" she smiled as she licked off her finger that she had dipped in the cake. 

"Happy birthday, Professor" she purred as he crushed his lips onto hers and took them as his own. His tongue wrestling with hers as he held her as close as he could.

"Hey, hey" she sighed when he finally broke for air "You will break your pressie"

"You mean that you are not it?" he smiled.

"Nope" she nodded "here" she handed him the package hoping he would like it.

Severus gasped "Angel, its so... Is that AngelsWings"

"Yes" 

"Were on earth did you get it?"

"In my mother's garden" she said sadly

"you went home... Why"

"because I wanted this to be special and I knew you would love to have this. Because I love you"

He looked at her "you..." his voice trailed off he could not even speak it out loud.

"I love you" she said strongly "I love you with all my heart and will never ever love another"

He looked at her and she lost herself in his eyes. There were so many memories locked behind them, so many thoughts and emotions and she wished he could share with her. She knew that, that would probably never happen, and she even knew he would probably never say I love you out loud to her but she knew he did. She felt it and he made sure in every gesture that she felt loved.

He wound her black hair in his hands and kissed her passionately. He had no idea how to express himself, how to tell her how much he loved her. He was not a caring man, and made sure he always stayed cold and distant and yet with her he never could. His knees would always buckle when he saw her. His heart always skipped a beat when she smiled and her voice always took his breath away. He was not a beautiful man, infect by his own standards he thought he was repulsive and yet she loved him. He wondered what he had done to deserve this. Were in his life had he done something good and ended up with the most beautiful, smart and sweet girl he ever met.

He smiled at her "Did you..."

"Meet my mother? Yes I did"

"And are you okay with it"

"I am now, I am glad Cryssy was with me or I would have done something stupid."

"Cryssy was with you"

"Yes she was" Angel sighed

"Angel"

"Hmm" she muttered into his chest

"Take care off that girl. I know she is not who she says she is and I know that you know that. But she is a good girl at heart and just has so many things against her. I can't help her but maybe you could."

"Severus" she said a tear spilling down her face "there is something you need to know"

"What is" he said as he gently brushed the tear away

"Cryssy does not know this, but she is my sister"

"Your what" he asked surprised "But she is the daughter off the dark lord"

"I know and Voldemort…"

Severus flinched badly but said nothing

"Voldemort is my father too... at least partially. You know my mother always cheated with him, well when she was just pregnant his blood mingled with that off mine and now I have several off his powers. Just like Cryssy does"

"But how do you know, and why does Cryssy not."

"Cryssy's and my darkmark touched and that's when I saw it. I don't know why she does not know. She has probably never been told."

He pulled her into a hug "Its okay Angel, I don't care. I think it will make it easier for you to talk to Cryssy"

She nodded into his chest and sighed deeply when he let her to the couch. Sitting down she curled up against him and kissed him.

An hour later she had drifted off the sleep, he was still thinking about it but when he saw her he could finally tell her.

"I love you Angel"

She smiled and cuddled up to him a bit closer.

As Angel finally woke up, she stretched and stood up, "I have to go"

He nodded and guided her to his door sadly.

"Good night" she whispered as he muttered the curse to make her invisible again.

"I wish you could stay"

"I know Severus, I know." she smiled then suddenly asked him "come with me this Christmas, to my house."

"So it will be just us?"

"Yes, just us... But not for Christmas eve, I was planning on inviting Cryssy for Christmas eve if she likes it."

"You can ask the rest to" he whispered through his sweet kisses "I know they are you family, and I want you to spent time with them if you do"

Angel smiled "thank you Severus. I love you"

He kissed her again this time passionately and hungry. "And I you" he said in barely a whisper.  
"Till tomorrow"

Angel nodded and opened the door "Till tomorrow"

she softly made her way through the castle and hissed when Miss Norris peeked around a corner. She did not like that cat even though cats were here favourite animals.

Muttering the password she stepped in, stumbled as always and cursed softly. After a silent whisper she became visible again. Her skin softly shining in the light off the fire and her dress still soft and silken, but a bit wrinkled.

She was on her way to her room when she saw Cryssy "hey Crys... and uhm Harry" she blushed wondering what he would think about her dress.

"Hey" Cryssy smiled, she had walked down a while after Angel left and had found Harry staring into the fire. When she sat down next to him they had started to talk and had not yet moved when Angel walked in "Oh how was it" Cryssy asked delighted when she saw the blush on Angel's face.

"Oh God you look amazing Angel" Harry said as he stared at his friend, his mouth hanging wide open.

Angel turned a deep shade off red "I uhm, Yes I did and thank you Harry"

Cryssy had who had jumped up, ran towards Angel and embraced her in a hug "I am glad it was nice… and thank you so much for the necklace, its so beautiful"

She hugged Cryssy back "you deserved it sweetie" she smiled. Stretching she flopped herself in the couch and stared into the fire, she still had no idea how to tell Cryssy they were sisters and she had been wondering about it all the way back to the common room. She felt that she needed to know, because if Voldemort knew it could mean trouble for the both off them. Would Cryssy still do what she came for if she knew the truth? She sighed deeply as the portrait opened again and a few sixth years walked in with Ginny.

"Ginny, what on earth are you doing up so late... All of you. You know you can't be out in the halls at this time, what if somebody catches you?"

"Don't worry so much Angel" the redhead smiled sweetly "and I could ask you the same by the look off your dress"

"But I am allowed to go out Ginny" she sighed as the boys were staring at her openly.

"True" Ginny smiled, she looked a bit jealous off Harry and Cryssy and averted her head as soon as she saw the two together.

"Goodnight guys" she smiled as they walked to their dorms.

"Good night" Angel said her head full off worry. Draco and Harry were fighting over Cryssy and to top things off Ginny was jealous over something that might never even happen. "I am going to bed to you guys" she smiled weakly as she got up. She waved good night and went up, some part off her was hoping Severus would be in her room but she stepped into a cold and dark room, pulling the curtains closed she undressed slowly and pulled on her nightgown... It wasnt much just a loose pants and top but still she found it comfy. Curling up into bed she drifted off into her dreams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
She was screaming, her arm was searing with pain as two red eyes focussed on her.

"I know my girl that you will be mine and no one will stop me in getting you"

"No... Get out... Voldemort you... I will stop you even if I die trying... You will never get my powers" She shot up with a scream, her eyes were glowing blood red and her arm was searing with pain "Crys" Angel muttered in a strange voice. Her eyes were still glowing red and it was lighting the room.

Cryssy who had heard Angel scream and her dark mark sear with pain ran to her friend's room, muttering the wards Angel had trusted her with and hurried in to find Angel staring bewildered around her. It struck her at once how red Angel's eyes were and how much it reminded her off her own eyes, her father's eyes. Sitting down next to her she pulled Angel against her "Are you alright"

"I am fine Crys" she muttered again. In truth she was not. Voldemort had just broken into her mind and she felt her heart being crushed. She hoped to god he knew nothing about her and Severus. He was out off her mind now she knew that much... he was out... "He was here" she said

"Who?" Cryssy asked confused

"Our daddy dearest" Angel said without thinking "Voldemort was here and he is pissed at me... Again... I wonder when he will stop trying to get my powers" she sighed. "I hate him..." she finally muttered as she stared at her bed" I hate him for being my father; I hate him for knowing... I hate him for hurting you..." She threw her bed covers off her and started pacing the room, she wanted... no... Needed to know the whole picture and the only one who could tell her was Cryssy.

"Your father" Cryssy muttered with wide eyes "Voldemort is your father, but how"

"I don't know Cryssy, I really don't"

"But that means were sister" she screamed "why did you keep that from me? Why did you lead me on, making me think I was your friend?"

"Because you are, I did not know until two days ago. What did you want me to say; Hey Crys were sisters wanna bond?"

Cryssy sighed; she saw what Angel meant "I would have thought you were insane."

"Exactly, I have been pondering about this ever since I found out. Oh Cryssy, I don't want you to get hurt and I really am your friend."

"I know" Cryssy muttered as she stared at her feet "I know, but I don't know… I mean you say I can feel but I don't."

"Yes you do Cryssy, you do I see it everyday in how you treat me and the people around you"

"I want to, but I am scared"

"Me to Cryssy, me to. But together we can be strong"

"I… I need to be alone, to think it over okay" Cryssy asked rubbing her eyes.

"Sure thing" Angel sighed, she knew she wasnt sleeping anymore tonight and she needed to talk. As Cryssy walked to her room Angel ran out straight towards the dungeons. Muttering the spell to the wards she ran into his room and found Severus in his bed fast asleep... As tears spilled across her face she crawled up to him and buried her face onto his chest.

He stirred as he felt something touch his skin and looked up to see Angel crying onto him. "Angel, what's wrong... Baby" he asked as he lifted her face with his hands... Her eyes were still bloodshot and he saw the mark on her arm burn.

Somehow she could not make it go away. It was like he had left a mark on her and she could not fight it.

"Angel look at me"

She let her eyes fall onto his face and sighed as tears like blood drops fell onto her soft pink top.

"What happened"

"He was in my mind, and I think he still is."

He grabbed her into a hug and she felt something so strong it made her shiver, infect her mark did not hurt anymore and her eyes did not burn anymore. "What just happened" she asked rubbing the tears out off her eyes.

"He cannot stand love remember"

"What..."

"I love you Angel Dean" he whispered, he knew she needed to hear this and he had decided a few hours ago he wanted to share his life with her.

Angel blinked and started sobbing all over again "no body has ever loved me" she hiccupped "how do I know you are telling the truth"

"You can feel it, I know you can"

"I just don't know anymore, I don't want anything anymore except get rid off Him"

"We all want that Angel, but its not that simple you know that"

"How... How could I know that? I have been in this world for a few years, before this I never even knew him. I was better off"

"Now you are not making sense Angel"

"I know" she sighed "I just I need Cryssy to be on my side and I know she is not"

Severus held her and sighed she was so innocent. Both off them were and yet their pasts were so black, so many memories clouded over them. 

"Angel you have me"

She blinked at him again "what did I do to deserve you"

"You annoyed me"

She looked at him and started giggling "and I still am"

"True" he laughed, his body trembling "True"

She hugged him "thank you for being there Severus"

"Always, now lets get you back to bed"

"No I don't want to be alone"

He looked at her and smiled, "then stay" 

She nodded and curled up to him as he laid his arm around her back. She soon drifted off to sleep restlessly but a sleep. She no longer felt Voldemort and only saw Severus telling her he loved her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Angel stirred in her sleep as Severus was softly calling her name "just a few more"

"Angel you need to get up, breakfast" 

"What" she yelped jerking up banging her head against his chin "Auw" she yelped again

"Breakfast" he said rubbing his chin

"Oh" she squealed "and I am not dressed yet" dashing out off his room she made her way through the corridors and flung the portrait open. Several people looked up when they saw her storm through the common room and she blushed and said "sorry bout that" when she knocked some papers out off Hermione's hands. Running into her room she pulled open the closet and fiddled with some clothes pulling out a black top and skirt and a black pair off school robes. As she looked in the mirror she saw she looked like Snape and smiled to herself pulling on her knee high boots and fastening them. Combing her long black hair she let it fall over her shoulders and put a rubber band around her arm for potions later. As she took one last took she notissed she had a red streak in her eyes. They were still blue but now had red as well. Freaking out a little she closed her eyes and ran out off the room determined not too look in the mirror again. What was she going to say when somebody asked about it? Could she explain she was beginning to look like her father? She ran down to the Great hall stole a piece off toast out off Ron's hands and sat down sighing. 

"Man I overslept"

"thanks" Ron muttered as he buttered another piece off toast

"Your welcome Mate" she giggled as she chewed on the piece she had stolen from him.

"Oh Hermione, sorry bout your papers" 

"That's okay, were did you come from anyway" 

"uhm" Angel muttered her face flushed

"She came from my office were she fell asleep last night" Dumbledore smiled from behind them. "Surely you must have seen Harry all upset about Voldemort"

"Yes" Hermione nodded she had seen him grab his head.

"As you know Angel is linked in the same way and she came to see me."

Angel gave him a thankful smile knowing that Severus must have talked to the Headmaster off Hogwarts. As the bell rang she got up and walked down to the Dungeons, seeing Cryssy and Harry talk she waved but said nothing. She had blabbered enough last night.

Sighing she walked into potions and smiled at Cryssy before taking her place, Neville was to be her partner today because they were making an extremely difficult potion. And seeing she was the best off her class Snape had found it better to place Neville with her. She smiled at him when he walked up and sat down "good morning"

"What happened to your eyes" Neville asked her without thinking and she could have slapped him.

Now every one was staring at her and she hoped no one would link one plus one "I" she sighed she had no answer other then she was the daughter off Voldemort and she was beginning to get his eyes. She stared at her desk lost for words; she did not know what to do anymore. Her mind had gone blank and she felt hopeless. Was there no one left in this world who could help her.

Cryssy laughed "She tried a potion on her self last night and look what happened, I am sure it will clear up soon though I gave her the antidote."

Angel looked up to see who was helping her out and saw it was Cryssy. As her eyes watered up she smiled and beamed a big Thank you at her. 

"Yeah I don't know" Angel said smiling "I uhm must have added something wrongly. And yes I owe you Big time again" she tried to giggle. She did not want to get Cryssy involved but was thankful she helped out.

"Be silent" Snape rumbled as he walked in and he seemed in a bad mood today. He quirked an eyebrow when he looked her straight in the eyes and notissed they were turning into the eyes off the Dark lord. She needed help and quick, he was taking over because she was giving up. But he knew he could not do much now and looked at his desk pondering about what to do.

"Uhm Professor" Hermione's voice sounded through the silent room

"Yes Miss Granger" 

"What is today's lesson"

"Sleeping potion on the board" he sneered. He could not loose Angel not now he finally had her.

Angel had focussed herself on the potion, she did not know what else to do and this was the only thing the kept her mind away from the obvious. She looked up to see Snape with his hands in his hair and a tear rolled down her face. She was hurting him she knew it.

His mind raged, how could she give up. How dared she, she was supposed to be strong. He sighed he knew exactly how the dark lord worked and knew that if he truly wanted her he would win. It hit him; she was supposed to know that Cryssy was her sister because it would make her weak and sick with worry. That was his approach, that was why he send her to Hogwarts. Then that must mean that Dumbledore knew to.

Angel filled her flask when the bell rang and walked out without a word said... Tears were still streaming down her face and her shoulders were slumped. She had decided giving up was easier...

Cryssy watched her sister go and sighed sadly, she had never expected to see Angel so defeated and yet that was how she felt herself. Voldemort had broken in and that meant nothing good, he was probably still in and her fears came to life when Angel crumbled to the floor.

Angel sank to her knees grabbing her arm, not again. Her head flew backwards as she stood up. Her eyes blood shot. She was looking for someone and soon she found her peering into the hall. "Crystella" her voice thundered heavily through out the halls "Why have you not reported to me yet." She advanced on the girl and somehow Cryssy seemed small compared to herself. She slapped her hard "Be glad this is the only punishment I can give you. My daughter seems to have not given up completely yet. Now what do you have to say as an excuse, I am loosing my trust in you Crystella"

"I… nothing… I am trying sir, why do you come here now? You are endangering yourself by coming here. You know I am trying the best I can"

"You are my daughter as is this one here" she said pointing to herself "And yet she is more willing to let me in than you have ever been. I wonder if you are truly doing your best Crystella. I have had several reports off you and Potter together"

Angel tried to struggle, tried to fight him out but she could not. If only some one would knock her out cold it would all be over but she could never betray Cryssy just for wanting it to be over.

"How then can I make you see I am trying as hard as I can" Cryssy said desperately, she needed him to think she truly was as her heart had decided she no longer wanted to be on his side.

"Give me proof Crystella, give me proof that you are doing your best" 

She has gotten me hasn't she Angel tried to scream. She has gotten you your daughter back. She did not realize that somehow she had gotten her own voice back and that she was screaming out loud. At the moment she realised she had her voice back she lost it again. 

"She has my dear" his voice rumbled through her 

"Angel" came a distant call as Dumbledore approached them at high speed. "I am sorry but this needs to be done… **Ifenda Contua**" he said when he looked at her and waved his wand in her direction with a moment off grave pain and sadness on his face.

Angel's eyes flew closed and she sank into a huddle onto the floor hearing a loud scream fading away "Noooooooooo!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am sorry Cryssy" Dumbledore said sadly "Angel had only just found out that you were her sister. That is one off the reasons you are here. Because her mind was filled with worry about you and because she is giving up the fight Voldemort has gotten into her. This has never happened before"

"Angel" another voice yelled as a fury off black robes whisked by and sank to its knees "Angel no..." he softly whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "Why" he demanded from Dumbledore as he looked up

"I cannot explain now, Severus" he sighed as Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione walked up to them.

Draco gasped and run towards Snape and Angel "What happened to her" 

"She has so many loving her" Dumbledore smiled "And yet she has no clue off it. Cryssy follow me to my office, I think its time I explained a few things. Severus take Angel with you. The two off you need to be present."

"Yes headmaster" he muttered as he gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the eagle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office

"Sit my dear" he smiled at Cryssy when he guided Severus to a couch to lay Angel on.

"Again I am very sorry about this. I should have said something sooner. We need your help Cryssy. To help Angel, if not she will be lost for ever and the both together with one other are the only way to destroy Voldemort. I know Harry must be the one to end it all but she plays an important role. As Cryssy do you, you are the other one. Only your combined forces can do that." He sighed deeply as he sat down.

Cryssy gaped at Dumbledore, she had always known she would play a part in the last battle but never had she thought it would take her powers to end those off her father.

"I have known from the beginning you were sisters and I am sorry I never told you about this but Angel only found out when she connected with you."

Cryssy nodded, "yes she told me" she was shivering at the prospect off ending her father but something inside her stirred and she knew that it was the right thing to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Dumbledore and Cryssy looked up when they saw Angel getting upright and look at them through tired eyes "Crys I am sorry" she managed in barely a whispered.

"Yes" Cryssy nodded sadly, she did not know what to say. She did not blame her sister and yet she found it hard not to be mad at her for letting their father in.

Angel shivered, that was not the reply she wanted. She cursed herself for letting Voldemort in. "Professor how..."

"Simple my dear, you gave up. Tell me you will start fighting this"

"I will" she nodded as Snape pulled her into a hug .

"Don't ever do that again" he whispered as she looked at Cryssy. 

"Cryssy" she muttered "I know I should have told you sooner, I mean when I found out about us being" her voice trailed off and her eyes fell to the ground. How could she have been so stupid? She should have said something, maybe then this would have never happened.

"Its okay" Cryssy nodded "we both should have told each other who and what we were sooner, then this would have never happened"

Angel sighed and nodded as she stood up, she needed help and now. She looked at Severus and then at Dumbledore "I know Legilimens and Oclumency; I know white arts and Dark arts. What do I need to know more to block him out? I know I stopped fighting but this has let me see the reason I should be fighting and Cryssy I want to be your friend, I don't know why you are here exactly but it is partly because off me." she sighed and looked around the room, Voldemort in her brain was a bad move but it had done her good, she was sick off giving up, it was nothing like she really was.

A soft knock at the door was heard and Dumbledore started smiling "ahhh yes come in Remus, I have long awaited your presence"

"Professor Lupin" Angel said as her eyes widened "Oh, how have you been?"

"very good thank you, and you" he asked smiling at his former student.

"Uhm not that good" she honestly

"Ah" he nodded "but I see you found someone"

She looked from Cryssy to Snape and then smiled "Exactly who do you mean"

"Both" he laughed

Cryssy's eyes had widened as well and she flew into Remus arm's "oh Remus I missed you"

"Cryssy" he smiled "and how are you"

"Wiser" the girl said honestly, Remus Lupin had been the first to tell her she could love. The first to show her there was more in this world. He had saved her when a death eater raid had gone wrong and they had left her behind wounded and powerless to help herself. She was still so young then, he had gathered her in his arms and brought her to his home staying with her until she was strong enough to fend for her own again. He had been there for her when she needed it and that had been the first time wonder had crept into her mind, wonder whether she was on the right side.

Angel's heart had started to settle down and her mind was becoming clearer by the minute. She felt right again; happy even that everything was out on the table. Stepping up to Cryssy she gave her a hug and placed her hand softly on her cheek taking away the pain.

"Next time, slap me back okay" she said smiling

"Okay" Cryssy smiled "if you will never give up again and be strong"

Angel nodded "I will" her heart made a back flip, could she trust Cryssy. Of course you can her rational mind screamed at her, you have trusted her before and you know damn well that there is much more to this girl than meets the eye. She looked at Severus who was sitting on the couch; he had not said anything to the rest yet and seemed to just stare in front off him. Sighing she walked over to him and sat down on her knees, placing her head in his leap.

No words were needed and he almost burst in tears when she curled up against his legs. He never in his life felt so lost and knew this was a very dangerous thing. His mind had started to wonder, she was not safe with him. He could not protect her. What was he going to do?

"Remus, I hope you will stay with us some time and look after Angel and Cryssy"

"Yes I will Albus, how ever I think Severus can watch over Angel better then I can."

"Yes I think you are right" Dumbledore smiled

Angel looked up she was just about to say "Thank you" when Remus filled in her blanks and nodded at her. Smiling thankfully again she looked back at Severus.

He seemed so lost in thought he had not even heard Remus or Dumbledore, wiping a strand off hair out off his face she smiled at him, "Shall we go"

He looked at her, but the words did not get through to him, so he just nodded and followed her when she stood up.

"Good evening Professor's" she smiled as she left the room and walked to her own.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked when they had reached the fat lady and again he nodded saying nothing. Her eyes turned to the ground as she stepped in and stumbled as usual, crying she ran out off the common room. He had not caught her but let her fall.

Snape was staring transfixed to the wall; he had decided it was better for Angel if he acted like he no longer loved her, like she was no longer there. If it hadn't been for him she would have never given up so easily. A single tear rolled across his cheek, he loved her and yet he could not.

Angel crash-landed into her bedroom, she was crying so bad she thought she would die. He no longer loved her, she felt it. Or maybe he did she did not know, al she felt was him rejecting her. Sitting on the floor she rolled up into a ball and stared into the fire. Her eyes had gone black as tear spilled across her cheeks. She wisent giving up, she would never allow Voldemort back in but something else was happing. She was shutting herself off. Away from the pain, away from all emotions, she was becoming empty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In his home Voldemort tried to get back in, he needed his daughter. She was the only one strong enough to be his eyes and ears. Cryssy she was disposable but Angel so powerful, she was the only one able to defeat Dumbledore. He found when he tried that he could not get back in, infect he crumbled to the ground in pain wondering what the heck was going on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft knock was heard on her door, Cryssy who had seen Snape lifeless and defeated in the common room had hurried up to Angel. She knew something was terribly wrong when she heard the sobs from the other end off the door and hoped she could help her sister.

Angel did not respond, she did not want to it wasnt him anyway. She was lost, what was she going to do. Getting up she stumbled over and crashed to her desk. She could not walk, she was to weak cursing loudly to herself she crawled to her bed crying into her pillow when she grabbed it.

"I am so stupid" she screamed "So stupid" she wanted to hurt herself but she just couldn't.

Getting no answer and hearing Angel rage, Cryssy muttered the wards to the door and walked in throwing the door closed behind her. "Angel" she whispered as she sat next to her sister and caressed her hair.

Angel sobbed as Cryssy sat next to her "I can't protect you, I can't even protect me" she threw her pillow through the room and banged her head against her bed. "I wanna die, even Severus hates me" she wailed as she looked at Cryssy.

"I am sorry, how could I have done this. I am so stupid. Why on earth did I give up, I never do. God I am so stupid"

"Maybe you are stupid" Cryssy said smiling "why did you give up in the first place?"

Angel was looking at her dumbfounded, Cryssy was right of course she was and yet she felt like she was making Angel feel worse. Blinking she stood up muttered something to Cryssy and walked out

"I gave up because I can't help you..."

Cryssy sighed "Angel I did not mean it like that" but she was pretty sure she had not heard because the door closed before she could explain.

Letting the door fall closed behind her she sighed, Snape hated her, Cryssy hated her, what else could go wrong today. Walking down to the common room she saw Snape and started screaming at him. "Get the hell out off this common room" she did not care if she was going to be punished he hurt her and there was no forgiving that at the moment.

He looked at her, he had never seen her angry, not like this. She was raging at him, screaming that he should get out. But he did not want to, he was so lost he wanted her and yet he knew she would always be in danger when they were together. Snapping he looked at her, frowning dangerously. "You Miss Dean, should watch your words if you want to stay in this school any longer."

Angel was taken aback, was he really going to pull the cold bastard routine on her.

"Excuse me Professor Snape"

"What" he sneered "lost for words"

"Excuse me" she said again before turning purple with anger, "Get and get out now before I will seriously damage you, Professor" she stretched the word angrily and he knew at once he should leave.

He had hurt her and she was absolutely right to do this but he needed her to hate him, so it was easy for her to forget him.

"Fine" he sneered "that will be detention for the upcoming month" 

"Big fricking Whoop" she yelled as pointed to the portrait off the fat lady "Out! This is not you common room" She let herself fall into the nearest couch and resolved in tears again as he stalked out off the room, his robe billowing behind him. She did not make a sound and yet she could not stop crying, she needed some one who would just hold her nothing more. Remembering a song she turned around and sobbed into the back off the chair.

"I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me"

((Simple Plan: Untitled))

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had found Cryssy and when he saw the pain in her eyes he knew that something was wrong "Cryssy"

"Don't worry about me" she smiled "Go help Angel, she needs you more than I do. She had a fight with Severus, he is trying to protect her by pushing her away but that's not helping. And Angel does not understand yet what he is doing, she needs some one other then me to comfort her."

"Okay" Harry nodded "I'll see what I can do"

Cryssy smiled as she saw him walk down, he truly was a great guy.

Harry walked down hoping Angel would not blow, he could handle her crying and stuff but not if she got angry at him. She was always so pointless when she was angry, she made sense to others but not to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel looked up when she heard the soft shuffling off some ones feet "Harry" she stuttered "what are you doing here?" She was not mad at him, so there was no anger in her voice even though it still quivered with hurt and pain. Flinching she looked at her arm, not again... but it past and she looked back up seeing Harry looking at her "Oh god Harry, I gave up, I let him in"

"That's okay Angel, we all give up sometimes, you need to talk about it that helps"

"I... I... I am having a lot off troubles lately... and Harry... I mean don't run away but I just found out Voldemort is my dad... that is why I gave up... And then he took me over and I almost killed Cryssy and now Snape is avoiding me and pushing me away so I can't get close... I just don't get it" she sobbed

"Your father" Harry yelped when his eyes grew wider "but how can he be I mean your mother and father, you knew them."

"I know Harry I only found out the beginning off this term. My dad is my dad but my mother cheated on him causing Voldemorts blood to mingle with mine"

"Oh Angel" he said pulling her into a hug "I am sorry, but it will be alright its not your fault"

"I know it is not my mistake he is my father, and I love Severus, I know that he is doing this to protect me, but I need him to be here for me. I don't want to loose him because he thinks I will be in danger when I am with him… I am so stupid" she said after a pause "how could I have given up because he is my dad" There was one more reason she had given up but she would never betray Cryssy just because she had made a mistake.

"You're not stupid Angel; it's not easy fighting Voldemort off when you share his powers. I mean I know remember I share them too" He pulled Angel a little closer he understood now why Angel had always felt so close to him.

Angel looked at him as he hugged her and cuddled up against him, "I know Harry, and it won't happen again. I won't let it, I know Severus does it because" her voice trailed off as she rubbed her eyes, "I don't know Harry I don't want to loose him, I know it sounds stupid but he is one off the best things in my life. Along with you Cryssy and the rest off the gang"

Harry could not help but smile as he saw Angel drift from sadness to determination to get what she wanted.

She looked determined as she looked into the fire, "I am going to fight him, and I am going to win no matter how. This was the last time he is got to me, it's finished. I am done with crying over Voldemort and his business. Its no use crying. Thanks for being here Harry" she sighed as she leaned against him.

"Always" he muttered as he wrapped his hands around her back and rested his head in hers. "For you always. Promise me you wont let Snape slip through your fingers, he loves you I know it."

Angel smiled she needed to let Severus see, he did not have to reject her to protect her. He needed to see she was strong on her own, and even stronger with him by her side. She had no idea how to do that, but she realized there was no use in being mad at him. He did this because he loved her, her feelings and Harry told her she was right. And no matter how she was going to get him back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had stalked into his rooms, tears flowing freely across his cheeks. He hated crying, he never did. He hated Angel... _no!_ his head screamed... _no you don't hate her, you love her_. He sighed as he fell into his chair. If only some one would tell him he was doing the right thing it would not be so hard, and yet he knew no one would. He knew deep in his heart this was not the right thing to do. And yet now everything was messed up so badly he knew he would never get her back... How wrong he was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

She had fallen asleep against Harry, she did not want to but she was so tired she had not been able to stop herself. Harry was such a great guy she thought, he was always there for her. Turning around her mind started to rage again, something was wrong. She felt Cryssy was no longer in the castle, shivering Angel looked up. Harry had fallen asleep to and was just as restless as she was...

"Harry wake up" Angel said pulling a stray strand off hair out off his face, he looked tired and beaten and she knew damn well that he had a right to know what was going on. But she did not have the heart to tell him, nor would she ever betray her sister.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cryssy had indeed left the castle when she heard Voldemort command her to come. She hoped she was strong enough to keep her mind closed to him, if he found out she was no longer at his side he would kill her for certain. When she walked up to him, he grinned darkly.

"Tell me my daughter why your sister is blocking me?"

"I don't know father, I have not spoken to her since you appeared in her mind"

"You lie" He yelled as he slapped her had against her face again.

Cryssy felt her yaw crack as tears sprung into her eyes, he had just broken her jaw but if that is all he did she would make it out safely.

"Get out and bring her to me" he roared

"As you wish father" Cryssy croaked and she held her yaw carefully, hoping she could get into the castle unnoticed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus had started drooping when the fire in front off him roared up, he jumped a little when Remus stepped out off it and cursed him for awakening him so rude.

"Severus" the young man smiled "how are you?"

"Fine, now get out..." 

"I don't think you are fine, Severus. You are making a mistake for pushing her away, she loves you to madness and you being with her only make's her stronger. Not weaker like you seem to think."

"If she was stronger, he would never have been able to get into her mind."

"Yes he would Severus; he would never have gotten in if she had not found out about Cryssy. The girl is powerful and smart, but when she saw Cryssy she saw herself. All her pain came back because Cryssy is as the same as her. She is abused by her father even though she does not understand it, Voldemort only uses her to get what he wants and further more she is disposable. Cryssy might not be physically abused but mentally she is and Angel saw that right away."

"Still that does not explain why the moment she was with me it all went wrong" Severus sighed

"Cryssy came into her life the same time as you did, would it not have been for your love Angel would not have lasted so long. She would have been overcome by Voldemort the moment she found out."

Severus simply stared at Remus, here he was telling him he had made a fatal mistake and he was right to... But he knew he had no hope off redeeming it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel looked at Harry stir; she hoped so much Cryssy was alright. Muttering softly into the cold air she smiled "I am here for you Cryssy"

Harry finally looked up and saw Angel staring out off the window "everything aright?"

"hmmm, oh Harry yeah I am fine, I wanted to go to bed though"

"Yeah me too, this chair isn't doing it for me" he laughed, there was no sense in asking her about Cryssy now, she seemed too much out off it. Her mind was probably with Snape, flinching he stood up he would never get used to that.

Angel smiled too, her mind was with Cryssy and she hoped the girl was alright. She had gotten the vibe, Voldemort wasnt happy but there was nothing she could do at the moment. Standing up she kissed Harry on the cheek before thanking him and walking to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus the only thing you need to do is explain to her"

"You make it sound so easy" he sneered

"It is that easy Severus" Remus smiled as he pulled his old school mate up and pushed him into the fire and yelled Angel's room.

He felt himself pulled into the fire and sighed she was never going to listen to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel stretched as she pulled open her door and shrieked when her fire roared up. Her eyes widening when she saw the defeated man in her fire place. She stared dumbfounded at Snape, "what are you doing here" she asked softly when he looked at her.

"Remus send me"

"Lupin, what can I do for Lupin" she asked now frustrated, the little hope she had off them talking was blown away yet again and she was in no mood to fight with him.

"He told me to talk"

She watched Severus with interest, he was here to talk and yet he seemed too distant to do anything. Sighing she shut the door and leaned against it. "And what are you supposed to talk about Severus" she said gently.

Not looking up, he sneered "about us" he had no idea how to tell her. He was mad at himself, he was mad at her and mad at Remus for doing this to him. He was mad at Angel because she would not listen, because she hated him, because she loved him. It was all a blur to him.

Angel looked up and smiled "there still is an us?"

"Apparently not" he snapped

Angel smiled, if there was one thing she understood it was this man, and his sneering meant one thing. He had emotions he did not want, or knew how to show. To her he was just a short sprint away.

His eyes flew up when something collided against him, sending him tumbling into the fire place. Dazed and dusty he looked at the woman curled around his body and felt her hang on with her life. "Angel" he finally managed to tumble after a long silence.

"Hmmmm" she smiled into his chest

"Mind if we sit somewhere else, this is not exactly comfortable"

"Sure" she grinned getting up without letting him go. When he finally sat on her bed she curled up against him and buried her head in his chest. "So mind telling me why"

"Why" he asked her, his voice now soft and gentle. There was no avoiding she still loved him and he knew she had forgiven him or else she would never hold him like this. He was overpowered by it; no one had ever cared for him this deeply. To him it was simply impossible and yet here they were, lost in their embrace and gently looking for answers in each others souls.

"Why did you push me away" it came out in barely a whisper, she was afraid to hurt or offend him. 

"Angel, don't whisper we need to be honest, I should have been honest in the first place. I just thought that you being with me made you weak made it simple for the dark lord to get to you. I thought it was my fault"

"You know" she laughed, shaking him up "the world does not revolve around you..."

"I know... but still" he sighed... 

"It was not your fault Severus, if it had not been for you he would have been in sooner. And with you at my side he will never be in again. It's just that Cryssy is my sister and I realized there is nothing I can do to help her; she is so much like me. It scared me to think I would loose her like I lost my older sister. I saw her die and can't go through that again that is why I gave up. Because I have seen it happen."

"I know" he said ruffling his hand in her head "Remus told me I was being stupid"

"He was right" she smiled, "just promise when you get it on your hips again you will tell me, instead off keeping me in the dark."

"Perhaps" he smiled laying his head on hers. He loved her and wanted nothing more than her; he needed her into the ends off the world. She was the light when his world was so darkened he could not see, and with her at his side he knew Voldemort could never get to them. Finally he understood that the two off them could overcome it all...

"Perhaps Yes" Angel laughed as she looked up.

"I will" he said smiling, he knew he would never do something like that again, he could not bear to loose her.

"Good" she smiled crawling up along his body and kissing him passionately.

Hungry he kissed her back and entwined his hands in her hair. Smiling she curled her hands around his neck and hugged him, "I am sorry, for making you think that it was you Severus"

"Don't be" he smiled "it was not your fault"

"I don't know... I mean..."

"Stop you silly girl" he cut her off "stop apologizing and just kiss me"

"Yes Professor" she purred before crushing her lips against his.

"I don't know why  
You wanna to follow me tonight  
When the rest of the world  
With whom I've crossed and I've quarrelled  
Let's me down so  
For a thousand reasons that I know  
To share forever the unrest  
With all the demons I possess  
Beneath the silver moon

Maybe you were right  
But baby I was lonely  
I don't want to fight   
I'm tired of being sorry

Chandler and Van Nuys  
With all the vampires and their brides  
We're all bloodless and blind   
And longing for a life  
Beyond the silver moon

Maybe you were right  
But baby I was lonely  
I don't want to fight   
I'm tired of being sorry  
I'm standing in the street yeah  
Crying out for you  
No one sees me  
But the silver moon 

So far away – so outer space  
I've trashed myself – I've lost my way  
I've got to get to you  
I've got to get to you

Maybe you were right  
But baby I was lonely  
I don't want to fight  
I'm tired of being sorry  
I'm standing in the street yeah

_I've trashed myself – I've lost my way  
I've got to get to you   
I've got to get to you_

Crying out for you  
No one sees me  
But the silver moon"

((Ringside: Tired Of Being Sorry))


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry had just stepped into the common room when he found Cryssy sneaking in, her nose bleeding and her eyes sad and down. Surprised he ran towards her "God Cryssy are you alright?"

"No" she muttered "I just fell off the steps"

"Good god" he said, "wait here, I will get something to help you" running down he sneaked into the infirmary and pulled a bottle off skelegrow out off the closet. Finding some cloths he picked them up and ran back up to the common room, breathing heavily he walked in and found Cryssy huddled up in a chair by the fire. "There" he said as he gave her a glass with the potion, "this is really disgusting but it will help you to re grow the bones off your yaw.

"Thank you" she croaked as she drank the substance and shivered, he was right it was disgusting and if she could have made a face she would have.

Sitting down on the arm chair he dapped the cloth on her face to wipe away the blood, her nose had stopped bleeding and she noticed her yaw was feeling better, though it hurt a lot and she could feel the bone repair itself.

When she was finally strong enough she smiled at Harry "thank you for helping me"

"Your welcome Cryssy, how ever did you make a fall like that?"

"I tripped when I was at the last step and crashed back down" she lied; she did not want him to know where she had been. She had been to his enemy trying to hide the feelings she had for him. She was happy this was all Voldemort had done to her and yet she feared it was not over yet.

"Hmm I trip on those stupid stairs all the time, I mean when they start moving. I am glad to see you are feeling better"

"I am Harry, I am… But I am also very tired."

"Your right we should go to bed" He smiled "common I will help you to your room"

"Thanks" she sighed as he walked her up to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angels face was flushed and her hair was a mess when she realized she had not guarded her door, jumping off the bed she walked to her door and heard voices behind it. One was Harry's and the other Cryssy's, they were saying good bye. Pulling open her door to see if Harry was still there she smiled, Cryssy was walking up to her own room unaware Angel was watching her. Her eyes widened when she saw Cryssy face and her blood began to boil, he was beating her. God Damnit. Cursing she banged her head on the doorpost making Severus shoot up.

"Angel what are you do..." his voice failed when he saw Cryssy beaten and tired. "I am sorry" he whispered but Angel merely waved him off and called out for Cryssy

"Hey kiddo, you alright" her voice was steady and calm but she was angry beyond reason.

Cryssy looked up surprised and muttered "yeah" she was not going to tell Angel what Voldemort had done for she was sure she would explode. She was pretty sure Angel had not seen her face and pulled her hair over it to hide it out off sight.

Angel felt right away Cryssy wasnt going to tell, infect she seemed unaware Angel had notissed.

"Oh" Cryssy smiled "Professor, have you made up yet?"

"All done" she said cheerfully as Cryssy walked to her room... "Have a good night and take care off that jaw off yours." Before Cryssy could answer Angel had pulled the door closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cryssy looked up surprised, so Angel had seen. But she had stayed so calm, wondering she pulled the door closed behind her and sat on her bed. Angel had just told her without words that she was there for her and yet, her stomach churned as she thought about telling her everything. Would Angel still want to be her friend when she found out what she had done, how many people she had hurt before Remus showed her there was another way. She sighed as she curled up into a ball and hugged her pillow, how could she ever tell her sister. A part off her knew Angel would never let her down and yet she still feared to tell, maybe she needed more encouragement. And maybe she needed to be alone with her thoughts for a while. She shivered as the cold off the night washed over her and after a long while finally fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking back to her bed she sat down sighing, Cryssy was not going to tell at least not now... And the worrying had gotten her in the wrong place before. So she simply shrugged it off until Cryssy was ready to talk. Getting mad or angry would not help, she knew thanks to Snape, if she stayed calm it would be a lot simpler.

He smiled when he walked back to her and sat down behind her pulling her into his arms. She had handled it perfectly, she had not gotten mad but had simply told Cryssy she could always talk. Maybe not directly but the cards were on the table non the less. "Nice going Dean"

"Thank you Professor" she smiled as she leaned back against him, making him tumble backwards onto the bed. Turning in his arms, she nestled her face in the crook off his neck and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Angel bounced off the bed the next morning, Snape had been moaning and groaning and she had awakened with a twist...

"What" she muttered rubbing her neck

"Back" he groaned as he peeled himself off the bed...

"Ohh your are such an old man" Angel giggled running to her closet when he made a grab for her.

"To slow... see old" she was giggling madly now and trying to dress at the same time. She was going all black again today which made her look like Snape with her black hair but she loved herself in it and did not care who she looked like... letting her hair fall sleekly across her shoulders she dogged another hand, placed a kiss on his cheek whispering "Annoying isn't it" and bounced out her room. "Just wait Professor, just wait"

His eyes widened, he knew he was in for it today and softly yelped before returning through the fire to his own room

Angel waved at Ron and Hermione when she came down and smiled when Harry walked in "morning folks"

"Morning" Ron and Hermione smiled, they notissed Angel was in a happy mood again... the mood she was in when she had a plan forming in her head and they wondered what she was up to...

"Soooo what homework did I miss" She asked Hermione...

"Nothing" the girl smiled handing her, her homework.

"Your kidding, you did it for me?"

"Yep" Hermione smiled 

Angel bounced to Hermione and hugged her, "your the best Granger"

"Thanks" she giggled as she got up "Lets get some breakfast I am starving"

Angel nodded, "Yeah I am a bit peckish myself."

Walking down with her friends she smiled when Draco walked by, and put up her thump letting him know all was well. Finally sliding herself in a seat she smiled, she was more hungry then she thought and when she filled up her plate Severa her owl streaked down. "What have you got for me beautiful"

Severa twittered and hooted happily stretching out her leg for Angel.

"Thanks" she said petting Severa softly before letting her fly off.

"_Miss Dean,_

At this I inform you, I know in what mood you are... and revenge will be sweet...

S.S."

Giggling madly she looked up, but Severus was not at breakfast... He had just given her the excuse to play with his head... And she would... Ohhh she would.

"Harry" she smiled pulling his attention from his plate "so how was last night, I heard your voice... Did you get some sleep?"

"Okay… I found Cryssy; she had fallen down the stairs"

"I heard yes" Angel smiled "thanks for helping her out"

"No problem" he laughed "Any day… I like taking care off your sister"

"Good" she laughed her heart was smiling, all the houses were chatting happily and non seemed aware off the perils ahead... It did not matter, they were prepared and yet there innocent happiness made Angel feel warm and fuzzy... She really was in a weird mood today, romanticizing everything in sight...

"So" Cryssy said "how was Professor Snape last night"

Harry choked on his toast and Hermione yelped, Ron's mouth dropped to his shoes and Neville toppled backwards off his chair. Luckily poor Neville had no clue as to what Cryssy really meant; else he would not have crawled back onto his chair so quickly

Angel giggled at Cryssy bluntness and looked up winking at her. She did have it in her mind today, everyone seemed off today. "Professor Snape was perfectly delightful as usual, my detention was long and boring."

"Good" Cryssy laughed as Angel looked around, everyone was acting differently today.

Harry was more love sick then ever, Hermione and Ron were constantly whispering, Draco was looking love sick as well and Cryssy was being blunt even Ginny was drooling over some one… It took Angel some time to realize it was over Draco and her eyes widened. Draco and Ginny smiling she looked down at her plate again, the whole school seemed happy today as if Voldemort was not really here. As Snape finally walked in a devilish grin spread across her face and she buttered her toast innocently... she had no idea how to drive him bonzo yet but she was going to... Smiling she walked up to him and hugged him in front off everyone... when he turned around angry she simply smiled and said she was on strict orders from Dumbledore who was laughing so hard, that Severus had no counter word... winking she walked back picked up her bag... She was not done yet... "So who is coming to Transfiguration?" She, Harry and Cryssy had Snape twice today in potions and Oclumency... and she was looking forward to it.

"Me, me, me, me" Ron laughed as he stood up and pulled a squealing Hermione with him.

Cryssy who had been looking at her friends laughed to "How come your so happy Angel?"

Angel smiled "why not, I just hugged Snape what more could I want" she giggled as she picked up her bag and walked off to class.

"True enough" Cryssy laughed as she followed the rest out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Class soon ended and Angel made her way to potions with the rest off the gang as usual, she smiled when Hermione and Ron lip locked "get a room for crying out loud"

Draco was shooting them dark looks and goo-goo eyes when he saw Ginny walk out off Potions.

Angel rolled her eyes and saw Snape walk up silently

"In" 

Most students jumped but Angel merely chuckled

"So how have you been" Angel smiled at Cryssy when she sat next to her... she had decided to let Cryssy do the talking but still she wondered how her sister was doing...

"Okay I suppose" Cryssy sighed

Angel nodded "I am glad your yaw has healed… it looks good now"

"Thanks" Cryssy smiled

"Your welcome sis"

"Today" Snape sneered in a scary way... (More scary then usual) "we will make poly juice potion" he stretched the last work making a dramatic affect...

Angel clapped her hand in front off her mouth and shut her eyes, pleasure was dripping off her as she tried very unconvincingly to hold back her giggles. God he could be such a Drama Queen or King when it came to him.

Snape glanced at her but decided it was best he kept quiet...

After a big sigh and a sideway glance to Cryssy, Angel refocused on her potion taking out her quill and parchment to write every thing down.

Cryssy who had been working on the potion with Hermione looked up when she heard Angel mutter and raised an eyebrow, "what the hell is she talking about" she whispered at Hermione who looked like she was going to blow…

"Just listen" Hermione stuttered as she tried to do her best not laugh.

"Have you heard that Snapie poo... don't forget to write it down now"

Snape glanced up at Angel as did several other people "Are you talking to me Miss Dean" 

"No Professor I was talking to My Quill Snapie Poo" she said innocently "I would never ask you to write the instructions down for me"

Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked her over and a blush appeared on his face, his mouth twisted with what every one knew was anger about to spill out... He said nothing however and as Angel looked at him she quirked an eyebrow.

Cryssy had her clapped her hand in front off her mouth when she realized what she was doing and averted her eyes seeing Hermione doubled over the table with her head buried in her arms, she was trembling badly but made no sounds.

_Okay this is not the reaction I hoped for she_ thought but he was about to blow... not from anger though he was trying desperately not to laugh "Uhhhh and Professor have you seen my pet werewolf, he goes by the same name... reminds me off you all black and everything..." Angel was making bad goo-goo eyes at him... hoping she could get him to react.

He shook his head, his eye narrowing even further and his lips becoming a thin line...

Angel shrugged and took out her cauldron happily giving it the name Seviekins and placing it on the table... with a straight face she started adding ingredients under the watchful eye off Snape when all off a sudden she started muttering again... "Ohhh Seviekins look at you bubble, all exited and Happy"

She looked up just in time to see his black robe round the corner and a full baritone laughter was heard which she knew no one but Cryssy and her knew... and perhaps Harry, Ron and Hermione... Giggling madly she toppled off her chair and grabbed her sides... when Ron came to pick her up she clutched his shirt and buried her face in his chest hiccupping and pointing to her cauldron and quill.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione made a high pitch noise and clutched her sides; tears were streaming down her face as she finally started laughing madly.

Cryssy had doubled over her table to and was clutching the sides off the table so not to roll off her chair laughing. Angel was insane true but this was amazing, even Professor Snape had not been able to stop himself from laughing and had run out off the class barely in time. She laughed even harder when she heard his voice from out in the hall thundering with delight and whipped tears out off her eyes when she was finally able to calm down a bit.

Harry had been staring blank faced at Angel, it took him a while before he got it but he was hanging back in his chair now, trembling with laughter as he looked through the class. Every one was either doubled over their tables or clutching their sides and Angel was trying to keep herself upright hanging onto Ron for dear life… This was the most amazing prank she had pulled this year.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel finally made it back to her chair and notissed the faces... maybe she should stop doing this... Snape still had not re entered the class and his full deep voice was still laughing madly out in the hall somewhere... she wondered slightly were he was when the door crashed open and Snape re appeared his face badly screwed up in concentration...

"Miss Dean... ten points from Gryffindor and you have detention till you drop" he shouted trying to mask the laugh in his voice...

Angel merely doubled over her table and buried her head in her arms trying to hold back to laughter and tears when the bell rang

"OUT, OUT, OUT" he hollered making most off them hurry out... except the one's who knew... when the class was finally empty off the unknowing he fell down in a chair next to her and plucked her up in his arms "I hate you..." he nodded when he looked at Draco and the rest off the gang sighing

"I know" Angel smiled brightly "I know... and you have to admit I was not half as annoying as usual"

"No you were worse" he said remorseful but the smile that played his lips still lingered playfully.

Draco had laughed this time to, and even though he normally disapproved off her pranks he had to admit this one was amazing. She had gotten Snape to laugh and that was not an easy thing to do, he knew about the two off them and he was happy for them. They were quite the couple, he hoped he and Ginny could be that great together "Hey you two don't do anything I would do" he laughed as he picked up his bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Hey you two don't do anything I would do" she heard Draco say and quirked an eyebrow throwing her book in his direction. It hit the wall with a loud thud and slit down making grumpy noises. Laughing she finally struggled free and stood up, packing her books and her cauldron, "I will see you in Occulumency" she winked at Severus before wrapping her arms around Harry.

Severus rolled his eyes, how one girl could be so cheerful he never understood. But she always understood when somebody needed a little more attention then usual. He had seen Harry's face darken at the sight off Draco and Cryssy and knew that this was going to clash badly. He felt there was going to be a fight between the two boys, and that Cryssy would be the centre. If only they knew how difficult this made it for her, she had a job to do. A job he knew all to well, for he had mostly the same. Bring Potter to the hands off the Dark lord; he feared that she could not complete this task simply because her heart was falling for the two boys at rapid speed... Though this was a good thing for Cryssy it was not for her deatheater side and the bruises on her face showed that the dark lord already knew at some part she had feelings for Potter.

He sighed as he heard the shuffles and mutters off his next class and opened his door to let them in, his mood was much better but he sneered at them non the less as he heard Angel singing some where out in the hall at the top off her lungs.

**"It's My Life"**

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
_It's my life_  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life 

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks 

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
_It's my life_  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
_It's my life_  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!"

((Jon Bon Jovi: It's my life))

"Cheer up Harry" Angel smiled as she saw him look at Cryssy "she sees you, she just isn't sure about her feelings yet"

Harry looked at her and smiled "I know thanks, its just sometimes she seems miles away from us"

"Sometimes she is" Angel said sighing "but she is still with us don't worry"

"I know" Harry nodded "I know… hey did we not have Occulumency today?"

Smiling she nodded when Harry asked her about Occulumency "yeah we have it after this one" she said as she bounced outside to Herbology...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The hour went by in a flurry, they had been struggling with several deadly plants, Angel kept shrieking and running off to Neville, he was her partner in Herbology and she was as bad in this class as he was in Potions. Though she needed it to become a potions Mistress she desperately hated this lesson.

An hour later she walked back into the castle sighing, she was covered in cuts and bruises and though she should go see Poppy she was in no mood to get another lecture about her Herbology talents. Slowly she trotted deep down into the dungeons, this time around their Occulumency lesson would be held in the dungeons in a place they had never been. It was well beyond the potions class room and even further then Snape's private chambers. As the air grew darker and colder Angel held up her palm and muttered "Lumos" as a little sphere off light danced on her hand. Sighing she walked further down, she felt like she was freezing this place was dark and dreary. She did not exactly get a happy feeling as she walked through the darkness. When she finally saw a door she whooped and knocked on it.

"Come in" Snape's full voice boomed out to her and she entered the room smiling, it seemed to be lit by a thousand candles and the fire crackling merely made it warm and cosy in this room. She actually found it romantic as she walked up to him and kissed him passionately.

Harry and Cryssy were not around yet so he wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her kiss, she had away off sweeping him off his feet when ever she did this and he had no choice but to obey her every command.

"What is this place" Angel asked when she took a breath off air 

"This room is deep down in the dungeons and lies under the lake" he smiled as he brushed a strand off hair out off her face "and what happened to you?"

"Herbology" 

"Ah" he smiled as he took his wand out off his pocket and flicked it lightly "Accio wound potion and cloth" 

A small bottle hurtled his way and he grabbed it out off the air, She flinched as he softly dabbed the potion on her cuts but he held her firmly against him and smiled.

Her breath caught in her throat he was so gently she thought she would melt on the spot, she did not hear the door swing open but merely looked at him entranced as he carefully attended her cuts and bruises.

"Wow, is this class cancelled" Harry asked grinning "you two seem to busy with each other."

"Cancelled" Snape asked surprised "I think not"

Angel smiled, she was still leaning against him afraid to let go. She did not want to let go, this was her favourite place.

"Potter, Cryssy I want you to pair up again. Cryssy will be the one doing Legilimens trying to read Potter's mind"

Angel quirked an eyebrow and poked him "His name is Harry"

Snape merely stared her down, his stare so intense that she lost herself and opened up to him completely for the first time.

Harry smiled at Cryssy and walked off to the end off the room so they could practise together without disturbing Angel and Snape who seemed lost in each others minds.

_her mother hit her as she cowered into a ball, she buried her head in her pillow as her mother screamed at her. She cradled her sister in her arms as blood pored out off Candia's nose her father was laying next to her lifeless. Her sister muttered softly as the last breath she had left her, Angel screamed into the rain as she saw her mother walk away from the sight. Now older she walked onto a graveyard, holding a broom and a map a small backpack on her back. She crouched in front off a grave and rubbed away some off the dirt on the stone bearing the name. A tear rolled down her cheeks when she read the names out loud "Here lie Jack and Candia Dean, may they rest in piece" rubbing her eyes she stood up again laying some flowers on the grave and softly muttering her goodbye's to her father and sister. Some time later he saw her fall off her broom as it buckled under her, a man picked her up and brought her to kings cross station where she caught the Hogwarts express. Sadly she took a seat in a cabin with a weary looking man, he smiled at her and helped her on her way to Hogwarts telling her he would help her and speak to the Headmaster off the school. Hours later she sat in Dumbledore's office together with Lupin and Albus as he told her she was welcome at the school and that she should not fear Professor Snape, because he was always like that._

Angel lay quietly in his hands, Snape had lost his grip on the floor and had sunken to the ground cradling Angel in his arms.

_her first day at Hogwarts she watched him, her heart beating faster and her mind racing on the prospect off wanting him. Fourth year, the first time he really saw her bare shoulders and arms her friends staring transfixed on her arm afraid she was a death eater. Fifth year, her friends had accepted who she was and made her feel like she was apart off their family. He saw her struggle through her owls and how her heart fluttered when ever she walked into Potions. Sixth year, how she could not keep her eyes off him and her heart ached for him. How she needed him to be closer to her and how she tried her best to get into detention just to spend another hour with him. How she knew exactly when he had a death eater meeting and walked around her room worried and afraid for him. How her heart had jumped when he came back and she rushed down to the infirmary just to make sure he was not in it._

Sweat drops were forming on Snape's face, he did not want to stop even though this was taking a lot out off him

_She lay sprawled across her bed, sweat was glistening over the bare parts off her body. Her dreams were mingled; Voldemort was trying to brake in. He tried to force her, make her hate. But then it twisted, Snape's dark eyes focussed on her and made her calmer. She dreamt off kissing him and all thoughts off Voldemort vanished, she had awoken the next day clammy and insecure. How she had walked downstairs and bumped into him smiling, knowing he was alright-. How worried she had been when Snape was cursed in the beginning off this year, how many tears she had shed because off what they had done to him. How she had run to Draco in search for help and how Harry and Cryssy had cared for her when she was no longer able to work out the solution on her own. How happy she was when he finally opened his eyes and was no longer in danger._

A smile was playing his lips; he knew it was almost over. She was letting go off him gently, bringing him back to the real world 

_she awoken with a start, some one was sitting on her bed the moment she saw who it was his lips were against hers. She was surprised and pleased, happy and anxious. She kissed him back with the same fierce passion as he gave her. And how much she feared and cared for Cryssy._

Snape watched her for a few seconds more, she had shown a lot off herself while he knew she could have kept it all away. She did not, his eyes had comforted her when she was in need and he knew now that from the first day at Hogwarts her world had revolved around him. He pulled her up into a warm hug; her eyes were still a bit glassy as she tried to fight the natural unease after Occulumency.

She merely curled herself up in his arms as her mind came back to reality. She watched Harry and Cryssy perform from her embrace and wondered how they were doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was trying his best to fend Cryssy off but she was simply to strong. The memories flashed before his eyes as he saw himself look at Cryssy with want and need in his eyes.

Cryssy frowned slightly as she saw how much Harry cared for her and gasped when she saw his memories shift from her to his parents. She shivered when she saw the green sparks and heard her father laugh coldly, every one had been right. He was an awful man and she did not want to be like him, never in her life did she want to turn into that. Sighing she eased out off Harry's mind and looked at him sadly, "I am sorry Harry"

He had been watching her face whenever he could and saw horror and pain when she saw his parents, he did not know why but he had to kiss her. And moving as fast as he could he crushed is lips against her and kissed her passionately.

Taken aback Cryssy gasped but soon fell kissed him back, entwining her hands in his hair and leaning into his embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel gasped and clapped her hand in front off her mouth, Snape who saw it to, was about to say something when her other hand clapped in front off his. Angel was frowning and telling him with her mind to do nothing; this was what they both needed this was what made Cryssy see she could love. A bright smile was spreading across her face and Snape saw it too, he locked his eyes with her for a brief second and smiled as she looked back at Cryssy.

He was seeing her in a way he had never seen her, love was seeping from her tiny body and she seemed so helpless in his hands. So small compared to him. Tears had sprung into her eyes as she smiled at Cryssy and Harry, you could see she was truly happy for them. But he did not care; he only cared for the woman in his hands. Still so young and yet desperate for him, he did not understand it. Maybe it was the bond they shared, maybe it was because they had both been abused as children and maybe she saw something in him, he and no one else saw. He did not understand why she off all the people in the world got through to him, why he did everything she asked. Why he had so much fun with her, he had not known what fun was before he met her but now his days had brightened quite a bit and he did not care who knew.

Angel trembled slightly in his arms and giggled softly, they looked so perfect together. She felt Snape's breath on her cheek and looked up, into his eyes. His smile dazzling her slightly, he looked different somehow... HAPPY and she knew that everyone would notice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am sorry" Harry said when he finally let go off Cryssy to take a breath off air.

"Don't be, please don't be" Cryssy smiled "I have been hoping you would do that"

"Me to… Cryssy" Harry grinned as he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel heard Cryssy and Harry exhale air and confess to each other that they wanted this, she however was too lost to think, to focused to react. Severus had pulled her into his memories; he needed her to see who he was.

_A young boy, with jet black hair was curled up against the stone floor. His father was beating up his mother badly. A teenage boy with the same hair and a said expression was taunted by four others. One she recognized at once, he looked so much like Harry the others were harder to recognize but she knew at once these were the marauders. A fierce redhead caught his attention and Angel felt his heart flutter when she walked up to him. She introduced herself as Lilly but he sneered and drove her away_

Angel was shivering as she looked him in the eyes, her heart was beating so fast she thought it would pop out off her chest

_James and Sirius taunted Snape badly, Lilly stood up for him and yet again he drove her off. His heart skipped a beat whenever he saw her and yet he could not get close to her. His school was over, in a rash action he joined Voldemort, his friend Lucius had made him do it and he stupidly said yes. She saw how he cried when Lilly and James died, how he begged Dumbledore to forgive him, which he did. She saw how he risked his life every time to spy for Dumbledore, how he had grown strong enough to block Voldemort form his mind_.

Angel made an effort to say something to comfort him as she felt his tears fall onto her face, but she only made strange noises as she brushed a tear from his cheek. His eyes were glassy and black, he was not done yet.

_Snape watched they raven haired boy enter the great hall and shivered, he knew at once he was Potter's son and hoped with all his heart the taunting and hurting would not start again. Then he saw Angel, her eyes misty and sad, her black hair tied in a tail on her back and her clothes drawn up high up her neck and tight around her. He knew at once she was much older then the rest, because he had heard this from his headmaster. But that she was so beautiful he never imagined, she kept her distance from her classmates and he notissed how much they were alike. When Potter started following him around he knew he was at a loss, this was going badly and yet he knew he had to protect the boy.  
Her third year, she started bighting up and started annoying him; he liked it because she was never hurtful and yet she always played tricks on him just to get detention. She was always gentle and calm when they were alone and he could never bring himself to let her do the things he bestowed on others. Her fifth year, his heart fluttered when ever she walked by. He thought he'd faint when he saw her gentle hands work with potions and her tongue stick out in concentration. She was a true potions artist like himself and that made his obsession even worse. Her sixth year, he followed her everywhere, always the need to pull her into the shadows and crush himself against her, to feel her lips against his. Seventh year, how caring and worried she had been for him. How she off all people would not leave him when he was so badly cursed. How she had flung herself around him when he was cured. He had followed her again, this time into her room. His eyes had melted to her taste, her room so elegant and yet dark. How he could no longer hold back when he saw her sleep and kissed her with all the passion off the last few years_

Angel was cradling his cheek when she bounced up and flung herself around him, she was never letting go, na-ah never. "Thank you" she whispered as she kissed him so sweetly they floated on a thousand clouds above the castle.

"**100 Years **

I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

I'm 22 for a moment  
And she feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way babe  
A family on my mind

I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life 

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star

15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live

Half the time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...

I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are

15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...

15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live"

((Five for fighting: A hundred years to live))

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Cryssy who had watched Angel and Snape so lost in each other decided it might be smart to take their conversation some where else. And were walking towards the door when they heard Snape speak up.

"Ahum" Snape grumbled under Angel's pressure "were do you think you two are going, the lesson is not over yet... I apologize for my strange behaviour" he sighed "how ever I still need to hand out your homework" He flicked his wand casually and his crooked writing appeared on the board "that goes for you to Angel" he smiled as he brushed a hair out off her face, both were still very weak from the magic they preformed and were not able to stand up so he simply stayed were he was.

She nodded as she looked at the board and waved her hands gently in the air, her bag flew towards her and her Parchment and Quill started writing on its own.

**For next lesson you will need to practice blocking your mind, tell exactly what spells and charms you use and how you made them work. It must be written down exactly to the last word and I will expect at least an two paper essay  
**  
Angel groaned "more writing" she quirked an eyebrow and smiled at Cryssy "mind helping us up, I cant do it alone to weak and neither can he"

"Wow" Harry muttered, "That never happened when I was trying to fight you"

Cryssy laughed "Harry they weren't fighting each other, but trying to keep themselves in each others minds. That takes a lot out off you"

"I would say blocking is easier" he said absent minded as he plucked Snape off the floor.

"Nah" Cryssy smiled.

Snape nodded "if all, willingly takes out more off you because you are trying to block the natural reaction off throwing the other out" He nodded curtly to Harry when he helped him up and looked at the board.

Angel had grabbed onto a desk, her legs were wobbly and she was shaking all over. But she smiled non the less and waved a hand causing the book bag to hit her in the face as it flew towards her. Tumbling back she giggled as she landed on the ground again "this is soooo weird, I have never felt this shaky before" 

Snape nodded as he shuffled over to her, even he had to admit this had never happened to him. But then again he had never shared this much with anyone before.

And the same was said for Angel, she had never shown anyone what her mother had truly done to her. Not even Harry knew this much about her. Suddenly Harry's mother popped into her mind and she realized how much Snape had loved her. How he desperately wanted her to be close to him and yet could not let her do so. So what was different now, she knew he loved her to death but did this mean he loved her more then he did Lilly. She sighed as Snape helped her up and desperately clutched to his robes to keep upright. He seemed to have recovered more then her and he helped her to his desk.

"Here eat this" he smiled when he pulled a wrapper out off his pocket...

"You have sweets around" she said her eyes widening as she unwrapped the dark chocolate candy.

"One... one sweet" he said rolling his eyes "and I happen to like chocolate thank you very much"

Angel stared blankly at him and blinked a few times before he plucked the chocolate out off her hand and fed it too her. She giggled happily and licked her lips gently brushing her tongue against his fingers.

His eyes flew open and he stared at the wall trying to hide the upcoming blush... she was making him blush just by licking the chocolate off his fingers.

Angel smiled and looked at Cryssy "I will see you later okay, there is something I need to discuss with Professor Snape about the lesson" she was being honest she did want to discuss what he showed her, as much as he wanted to discuss what he had seen.

However his mind was to busy trying to control his feelings at the moment and he waved absent mindly keeping his eyes focussed on the wall opposite Angel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sure" Cryssy smiled as she pulled Harry along with her, she understood Angel and Snape had shared their pasts and that they had to talk about it.

Harry who followed her outside whirled her around as soon as the door closed, he wanted to talk to her about this but he could not stop tasting her lips. They were se sweet to him, he wrapped his hands in her hair and kissed her gently.

Cryssy smiled into his kiss and hugged him, "I think I am falling in love with you Harry"

"Me too Cryssy, I mean I am in love with you"

A blush spread across her face when he slipped his hand in hers and both walked back up to the world off the living.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel walked up to Snape and wrapped her arms around him "So you loved Lilly" she asked shyly

He let his eyes fall to the ground and nodded "very much"

"Why did you push her away then, I mean what makes me so special?"

He turned around in her arms and looked at her "You never stopped trying to get through to me"

Angel smiled, "I understand now, why you did what you did. Thank you for showing me" 

"You mean you don't mind I had feelings for her" 

"Not at all Severus, it makes you who you are. And seeing I love you I am happy for what Lilly did"

Narrowing his eyes he looked at her not sure if she was being sincere. But everything she said was verified by the look in her eyes, a look off love and admiration. "So why did you never act before, I mean seeing as you liked me since your first year?"

"I was afraid, I mean what would you have done if I stayed behind class one day and told you I wanted you to kiss me and love me"

"I would have scolded you so badly you would have ran out off my class crying" he said in all earnestly

"Exactly, I wanted to but I had no idea if you felt the same and had not the courage to risk it"

He smiled brushing her hair out off her face, "and now that you have me?"

"I want nothing else"

"Good" he murmured before placing his hand under her chin and kissing her. "Oh and that chocolate thing, please don't do that again you will drive me insane" 

"Ah but that is my plan"

Laughing he kissed her again wrapping her firmly against him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Cryssy had walked into transfiguration a few minutes later, she had asked Harry to keep it quiet until she was ready to tell and he had smiled, "sure Cryssy, it's up to you"

Now both off them were trying to transfigure their chair into a desk as McGonagall had instructed them to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel smiled from ear to ear when she finally bounced into Transfiguration. As McGonagall looked up she gave her the note Snape had written and smiled

"Its okay Miss Dean, sit down. Mr Finnegan will explain what we are doing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva smiled at the young girl, she had heard from Dumbledore about her and Severus and even before she wondered how he had changed so much. He was still cold and distant but often there played the smallest hint off a smile on his lips. He flushed during diner and looked away quickly, revealing that there must be some one out there he liked but she never saw who he looked at. His eyes were dreamy on certain days and he barely notissed the students around him. She had tried to pry it out off him but he would not budge saying that she was mad to think anyone could love him, and yet whenever he said it something about how he said it, made clear that he was loved. When she finally could not stand it anymore she had gone to the love off her own life and talked about it. Albus had simply smiled (a bright twinkle in his eyes) "why Minerva... look at Angel" Surprised she had done so and saw the same in her than she did in Snape... she even saw her stealing glances at him whenever he was near and realised he was doing the same. She had laughed all night about how it had stared her in the face, but she was happy for them. They were perfect for each other and he seemed so much happier even though it was only visible in the smallest way possible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Seamus" Angel smiled when she sat down "so what are we doing?"

"Well we are transfiguring these chairs into tables, when that is done try making them into dresser"

"Cool" Angel laughed "thanks"

Seamus smiled and returned to his own work "your welcome"

As Angel flicked her hands towards the chair it turned into a table and she giggled somewhat at the ease it was done with. With another flick it was a dresser but her smile faded when it trembled dangerously... frowning she looked at the dresser as a black shadow drifted out off it, her eyes widened but it seemed to target Neville who had let out a high pitched scream, the shadow changed into Snape towering over the boy. He screamed but pointed his wand at the man non the less and shouted "**Riddikulus" **thrashing his wand in Snape's direction. Immediately Snape's his clothes turned into a green dress and vulture top hat, she looked at it for a few moments and then started laughing so hard she had to clamp the table so not to topple over. Several minutes and several confused yet dangerous stares off the boggart later she sank to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks and her ears red from laughing. She transfigured her quill into a camera and snatched it from the desk to take a picture… just in time too because the Boggart was retreating into the dresser. When she finally managed to get up and sit on her seat she gasped to get back her breath and looked at the camera laughing all over again, some part off her was happy that the Boggart had not focussed on her because her deepest fear at the moment was that something was going to happen to Cryssy and Severus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cryssy who had walked out before her when the class ended sat at the window ledge sighing. She knew she was in much trouble with Voldemort and yet she could not care less. She loved Harry, had done so from the first day she had seen him and now that she had him she was not letting go. Angel and Remus had been right, she was cable off love. She no longer fought her feelings and gave over to them, she wanted to be at Angel's side and decided it was time to tell her sister who she really was and why she was here. It would probably not be easy but she wanted to do it non the less.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

She was still laughing when class was over and ran to the library, past Cryssy at the window ledge to find out how to make a wizard photo out off the one she shot. She stopped and shrieked when Snape pulled her into a shadowy corner behind the books, struggling he kissed her fiercely, when she finally saw it was him she started laughing again, he was still kissing her but she hang limply into his arms, shaking so hard he thought his knees would buckle. When he finally looked at her frowning she laughed even harder clutching his robes and burring her head in his chest.

"What is wrong with you" he whispered

This however did nothing to stop her and he felt her hot tears seep trough his clothes.

"Angel are you alright?"

She let out a wail and a giggle and muttered through hiccups "I am fine, I'm… I'm just amused"

"Angel" he asked again feeling her shaking and trembling with laughter… the point was she had such a catching laugh that he had a hard time not to smile even though he had no clue what was going on.

When she finally looked him over she snorted and looked at his eyes.

"Is something wrong with my clothes" he asked uncertain sending her over the top again.

She crashed back into his chest and started laughing so hard that she sank through her knees again and tried to clutch her side while still holding onto him.

He himself was laughing now because with all her movement she was tickling him and he had a hard time keeping upright from that and her weight, finally able to move he sat her down into a chair and asked what book she needed.

As she looked at him she giggled and sank down into her chair pointing to a bookshelf "wizard photo's"

"Wizard photo's" he asked half quirking an eyebrow "what ever do you need that for"

Angel smiled and stood up placing the tip off her finger on his lips "that I can not tell you, it is a secret"

He looked at her tilting his head slightly to the side and nodded "as you wish"

Angel felt her heart flutter and kissed him on the tip off his nose before taking the book from him "I need to go" She loved to see him, and most off al she loved him.

"**I Love To...**I love to watch you when you lay down next to me  
Though I see you every day you're still the sight I need  
To feel alive  
To feel alright  
To feel so high  
To feel like good things are in my life  
I can not lie you stun my eyes

You stun my eyesI love to hold you 'cause you feel good in my arms  
If I could, I'd hold you from today until tomorrow  
Because it's nice  
Because it's nice it Feels so right  
It's like your body was made for mine  
I can't deny my arms won't tire  
My arms won't tire

You don't know what you do to my senses  
But you've touched each and every one  
And you've broken through all my defences  
With your beauty, baby  
I'm feeling things like never beforeI love to smell your skin because it smells so good  
I'd put it in a bottle and I'd wear it if I could  
You smell divine  
You smell divine like Calvin Klein's _Eternity_  
'Cause it's sweet and light  
Inhale and I am bound to sigh

You don't know what you do to my senses  
But you've touched each and every one  
And you've broken through all my defences  
With your beauty, baby  
I'm feeling things like never before

I Love to… I Love to… I Love to… I Love to… I Love to… I Love to… I Love to… I Love to… I Love to…"

((Sharyn Maceren: I love to))

He rubbed his nose and blinked a few times "me too"

"See you later Professor" She laughed as she waved and walked off to the common room, once outside she sprinted up almost knocking over Lupin "Remus" she smiled delighted, "what brings you here?"

"You" he laughed "and Cryssy, I wanted to see how you are doing and I have some great news"

"Oh" Angel said "Well common then, I have the most amazing photo ever and you can help me develop it"

"Sure" he smiled as he followed her upstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cryssy had walked back into the common room hoping she would find Angel there, she had not notissed Angel whirl by her minutes earlier. As she walked into the common room she found Harry sitting by the fire. "Hey have you seen Angel?"

"Nope, I think she ran the library after class" he smiled

"Ahh" Cryssy laughed as she sat curled up next to him and kissed him soflty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As Angel said the password she walked in, stumbled as usual and was caught by Remus who was staring at the same thing she was, Cryssy and Harry kissing "Uhm guys" she muttered "I don't know whether you want anyone to know or not... if not... we just saw" 

Remus smiled the brightest smile ever and hugged Cryssy and Harry together "This is great"

"Remus" Cryssy giggled "you know"

"Yep"

"Uh Professor Lupin" Harry stuttered "your choking us"

"Oh" he laughed as he let them go "sorry, Angel did you know about these two?"

Angel nodded as she sat down at the table and opened her book seeing that making wizard photo's was quite simple she muttered a spell that darkened the room slightly and took out the film. With another spell it glared bright red and little pictures emerged from it floating across the room so she could pick the ones she liked. After selecting two pictures she waved her hand and the rest disappeared, Remus who had walked up said a spell and the pictures became solid sliding into a basked off water he had brought with him. After several seconds a form appeared and a minute later Angel was holding the pictures checking them over before returning to a fit off giggles.

"Look" she giggled as she gave it to Cryssy, the man in the photo looked like Snape and in the first photo he turned from himself into Snape with a green dress and a vulture top hat, in the second picture you could see the horror on his face and the glares he had giving Angel who lay crumbled on the floor clutching her sides and trying to pose the camera.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Oh" Cryssy giggled as Lupin pointed at the picture…

"I remember that, that is Neville's boggart"

"God your right" Harry laughed as he saw the picture… he remembered that like it was yesterday

"Aha" Angel laughed "that it is… I actually transfigured a chair in a dresser with a boggart in it."

"Goodness I had no idea that was possible"

"Me neither" Angel giggled as she took back the photo "but I will treasure this for life"

"I can see that" Lupin laughed "he will hate you for it"

"Probably but there never was a better prank"

Cryssy laughed "Poor Professor Snape"

"Yep, I don't know what to do with it yet thought… well I have an Idea but that is just to hard and I wont put him through that… But I was thinking blackmail… for uhmmmm an night out in the town… just him and me in a muggle restaurant… bit off dancing movie maybe?"

"Sounds good," Cryssy smiled

"He will never" Lupin said as he rubbed his chin…

"Nope not unless I blackmail him" A grin spread across her face as she took out her quill and a bit off parchment.

_Dear Professor Snape…_

_With this letter I tell you I have Photo's off yourself you might not want to let fall in the wrong hands… If you do not believe me just say **Visibale **and you will see what pictures I mean… of course these are only copies off the real photo's. If you want them to go away meet me tomorrow night at eight O'clock by the great door's and take me out in a traditional muggle way (Diner, movies, dancing) and wear muggle clothing. You will recognise me by the black rose in my hair. _

_And Professor if you chose to ignore this letter these photo's will be displayed…_

_Greetings your friendly blackmailer._

Whistling she called a school owl and gave the letter to it, "This is for Professor Snape… make sure he does not follow you or is around me when you bring a return letter"

The owl hooted happily before flying off and only moments later they heard the portrait fling open and heavy footsteps storm towards them… Throwing the quill, parchment and photo's in her bag she pulled a serious face hoping she could at least keep him from figuring out it was her message.

"Angel" He yelled disturbed

"Severus" she said as she hurried towards him "Severus what is wrong you look like you have seen a ghost.

"I am being blackmailed" he bellowed as he thrust the paper into her hands.

Blinking she looked at it and saw from the corner off her eyes that Harry, Cryssy and Professor Lupin were sneaking away. They had so much trouble keeping a straight face they thought it was better to leave the room. "Oh" she murmured "I am so sorry… what off the pictures?"

"They show me in a dress… I have never worn a dress in my life but they are so real they will ruin my reputation"

"What will you do…?"

"I don't know" he muttered "I have no idea who this is…"

"Maybe you should go then… I mean it can do no harm"

"No… but Muggle dating"

"It's not that hard Severus" she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him "I am sure you will manage"

"Alright… if I don't find out who she is by tomorrow I will."

"Don't worry I will be here when you get back"

"Good" He smiled when he hugged her back "Good"

When he finally left her alone with her thoughts she dropped in her seat, Lupin who had been standing behind the door with Cryssy and Harry tumbled in laughing, sending Angel over the top… She grabbed her sides again and laughed till there was no tomorrow.

"Your good Dean" Remus laughed "to good"

Don't fall in love with me yet  
We only recently met  
True I'm in love with you but  
you might decide I'm a nut  
Give me a week or two to  
go absolutely cuckoo  
then, when you see your error,  
then, you can flee in terror  
like everybody else does  
I only tell you this cause  
I'm easy to get rid of  
but not if you fall in love  
Know that I'm the make  
and if you make a mistake  
my heart will certainly break  
I'll have to jump in a lake  
and all my friends will blame you  
There's no telling what they'll do   
It's only fair to tell you  
I'm absolutely cuckoo

(Magnetic Fields)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke next morning she was still smiling, she hoped Snape would not find out she was the one blackmailing him. Hearing something tap at her window she looked up and saw an owl trying to get in, opening it she looked about her making sure no one saw the owl enter her room and took the letter from him.

"Thank you" she smiled as it flew back out off the window and landed somewhere in the owlery.

Folding the letter open she recognised Snape's handwriting and sat down reading the letter.

_Blackmailer…_

_Seeing as I can not find out whom you are, I am inclined to take your offer… Do not think I take it gladly for you will have me in nothing but a foal mood… And if I do find out whom you are before our meeting know that you I will have you expelled from this school…_

_Professor S. Snape._

"Oeh" Angel giggled, "a foal mood… jum" still giggling she dressed quickly and ran down for breakfast, she needed to keep a low profile today but some how she thought that would not be to hard… Snape would not be happy and most likely ignore her today.

"Good morning" Hermione smiled as Angel sat down next to her.

"Morning"

"So I heard something from Harry regarding a muggle meeting… I might have the perfect dress."

"You do" Angel whispered her eyes widening…

"Yes if you like blue"

"Yeah I do" Angel nodded

"Then meet me after diner in my room okay"

"Okay"

"Good morning" Both Cryssy and Harry smiled at her

"Morning… needed to tell ha"

Harry blushed "Yeah but Ron… he… I"

"Oh stop I am just kidding" Angel laughed as she pulled him down "Now sit before you will become suspicious"

Cryssy was smiling "did Hermione tell you about the dress?"

"Yeah" Angel smiled… "She did… did you have anything to do with that?"

Cryssy laughed "I might have."

"You're the best"

"I know"

Angel jumped up when the bell rang, gave a glance at the head table where she saw Lupin was winking at her and then walked down to Defence against the dark arts. Her mouth fell open when she walked in and saw Remus sitting at the desk "Remus" She squealed as she ran towards him… "This was your surprise?"

"Yep… because off all the commotion last night I forgot to tell you"

"Oh this is awesome"

Cryssy, Harry, Ron and Hermione bounced to Lupin as well and were delighted to find out he was their new DADA teacher… It took a long while to settle the class down; they just had so many questions to ask. But all even Draco was happy to have Remus back. Even though non off the Slytherin's showed it.

When the day was finally over Angel dropped in a seat in the great hall sighing… she was going out with Severus but she still had two more hours and she needed to act like she was eating with the rest off them.

When Hermione was finished they joined to out going crowd and walked up into her room.

"Wow your room looks great" Angel said bewildered "did you change it?"

"Hmm oh my room yeah" Hermione muttered as she rummaged in the closet "yeah I changed it last week… It looked so girly… A here it is." She handed Angel a soft blue dress.

"Wow, Hermione that's beautiful"

"You think so? Common try it on"

Angel quickly undressed and pulled on the dress, it fitted tightly around her body and she looked like she was draped in silk… It was a summery short dress the fell onto her knees lightly, the neckline was cut low and she only had two spaghetti straps on her shoulders revealing her snake tattoo.

"You look amazing" Cryssy gasped as she walked in the room, she came later so not to rise suspicion… He would have know something was up if the three walked up huddled in conversation…"

"I do" Angel asked a bit uncertain, she loved the dress but she was always uncertain about herself.

"Yes… oh god yes… he will drool all over you"

"And now for the shoes" Hermione laughed as she gave Angel a pair off silver open high heels… the bandage flowing around her ankles to keep them tightly to her feet and the heels making her slightly taller then she was… whatever said she was still smaller than Severus but she liked that…

Hermione twittered around her applying a bit off soft make-up and lipstick and putting the black rose behind he ear. "There you're ready"

"Oh" Angel muttered "He is going to hate me"

"Nah as soon as he sees you he is sold… if he does not simply drop and start to drool." Cryssy laughed

"That would be a sight" Hermione mussed as she ushered Angel outside "Common, or do you want us to carry you there"

"Eep no" Angel giggled "I am going, I'm going"

Trembling slightly she walked downstairs and felt her mouth drop open when she saw him waiting by the doors, he was nervous and edge but he looked so handsome… His outfit was no longer entirely black as he had beige trousers on and "Oh My goodness" she sighed "An Armani shirt made off black silk." Every student that passed by gaped at him he looked so stunning all the girls gasped and giggled.

Blushing she walked up to him and leaned against the door post as he made another stride outside… When he turned his mouth dropped open and he notissed the black rose at once "You… You minx" he muttered as he pushed her up the doorpost and crushed his lips against hers after making sure no one was around to see.

He could not keep his eyes off her as he wrapped his arm in hers and walked her outside "where did you get those photos?"

"A Boggart helped me" She giggled

"A boggart"

"Yep"

"So you really want to go on a Muggle date?"

"Yes I would love that… I want to dance with you"

"As you wish"

"Hmmm"

"What"

"I thought you were going to be in a foal mood"

"How can I be with such a beauty at my side?"

"Oh" she muttered as she started blushing again.

"Is that a blush Miss Dean?"

"I am afraid so"

"I" he murmured as he entwined his hand in her hair and first placing a kiss on the top off her head "Love" he lowered his kisses on her forehead "it" kissing her passionately and as long as he could.

She smiled against his kisses "Only for you"

Smiling Apparated them into the Leaky cauldron and walked out hand in hand with her "So do you like what I am wearing?"

"Yes Severus very much, it's beautiful… and you look amazing in Armani"

"You recognized it" He laughed

"Yep, I never figured you for an Armani man."

"I wont go anywhere without an Armani shirt."

"You mean the white shirt under your robes is…?"

"Armani yes"

"Wow" she mussed as they walked into a cosy little restaurant in London, "Oh Severus this looks great"

"Yes indeed" He laughed as a waiter seated them

"A menu, Sir, Madam"

"Thank you" Angel nodded before letting her eyes fall to the menu… Oh… this sounds amazing… I will oh uhm I would like the shrimp cocktail first and then the chocolate chicken."

"And you sir?"

"I would like the same please" he nodded curtly "we will decide on dessert afterwards"

"Yes sir"

Angel who had been staring at him smiled "I never thought off you as a chocolate man before our connection"

"Ah but I am… dark chocolate if possible"

"Hmm" She smiled licking her lips "I love dark chocolate"

His eyes widened a bit and he followed her every move, god she was amazing he thought. But somehow the blackmail nagged him… he needed payback for that… but not now… not tonight. Her eyes twinkled in the candle light and her soft pink lips lured him to them.

"Angel"

"Hmmm"

"Why on earth did you blackmail me?"

"Would you have come if I asked you?"

"Not a change in hell, but I could have said no when I saw you"

"True… but according to Cryssy and Hermione you would not be able to resist me"

He sighed "not when you look like this… its hard enough already"

She laughed happily "well then we have something in common"

"You mean you would do anything I pleased"

"Yes master" She purred as the waiter brought them their food.

He trembled at the sound off her voice and nodded when the waiter left "You just wait then"

Silently eating their meal Angel smiled, she could not keep her eyes off him. He looked amazing tonight gentle and calm, like neither off them were in the middle off a war.

As they finished hours later they walked hand in hand towards a small ballroom dance café. He did not dare to go to a disco but she had a mind in pulling him in one later. Sighing she pressed herself against him as he guided her along the music. "You're a good dancer"

"As are you" He smiled as he dipped her

"Oh" She giggled as the music changed from soft to Tango and he embraced her in the dance off love… Her heart was beating a thousand miles per minute when he dipped her again and pulled her leg up against his. She was like butter in his hands as he twirled her and crushed her against him again gently letting his hands slide down her back and pulling her up the slightest bit as he walked backwards and dipped her again.

"Oh God" she murmured as he dipped her bending over her and caressing the bare skin on her neck before pulling her up and swirling her around in his arms so that her back was pressed up against him. Moving his hands from her sides over her belly and firmly pulling her to him as he walked forward turning her around again and pulling her leg up higher kissing her passionately as the song ended…

"Oh don't... do… Oh my god that was amazing" she gasped as she held onto him for her dear life

He smiled trying to catch his breath himself and holding her to him "only for you"

She kissed him again and then took his hand "Severus"

"Hmm"

"I want to take somewhere else… somewhere I haven't been in a long time and am dying to go"

"Where?"

"A disco"

He quirked an eyebrow "Disco…"

"Yes… common you'll like it"

"A disco is loud"

"Yes but this one has good music… not that banging stuff I promise"

"Okay" he smiled "for you"

"Thank you" she giggled as she pulled him along in her run and stepped in the little disco only streets further… the music was indeed relaxed and easy, loud… but durable.

"Yay Ringside" she smiled as she pulled her into her back and started swaying "Chandler and Van Nuys With all the vampires and their brides We're all bloodless and blind And longing for a life Beyond the silver moon  
Maybe you were right But baby I was lonely I don't want to fight I'm tired of being sorry I'm standing in the street yeah Crying out for you No one sees me But the silver moon" she bend her knees slightly grinding her hips against his gently as she moved from one side to the other happily singing along with the song.

His heart beat faster then it had ever done, she was amazing, sensual, and dancing with him… Against him when there were so many other men here, she did not notice them and was too lost in doing what she was doing to him. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her belly and placed his head on hers…

"Nice ha"

"Yes" He purred as he moved along with her "very nice"

Hours later when the night had passed away for the morning he held her in his arms… her eyes had started drooping on the way home and he was happy that it was Saturday tomorrow. Pulling her up into a hug they walked into the castle and smiled when Dumbledore swept by.

"Good evening, I take it Severus no one will be expelled"

"No headmaster" he nodded before guiding Angel to his rooms.

Got your invitation to the dance  
Wear your party dress  
Maybe I was just an innocent  
But I confess  
I never even knew the song  
The orchestra was playing

See the cuties in their party clothes  
Oh it's getting warm  
Off the shoulder cut into the hip  
Like a uniform  
Did you think I'd want to tow the line  
Well now the line is broken

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

You said you're such a pretty thing  
You could make a mark  
I'll teach you all the steps you'll need  
Guide you through the dark  
Suddenly I thought I knew the song  
The orchestra was playing

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

See how they follow  
You say jump. They jump  
You say turn. They turn  
Look back in sorrow  
I won't be there

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

Slow, Slow Quick, Quick slow

Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

Slow, Slow Quick, Quick slow

Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

_Foxtrot, Tango, quickstep, Samba_  
Refuse to dance  
Refuse to dance

"Celine Dion - Refuse To Dance"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Angel murmured softly as she turned and twisted the cheats around her, she was sleeping as restless as he was, the cheats were tangled around his legs and sweat drop's glistened on the bare parts off his body. Both knew that something bad was going to happen but what they could not tell… something was moving in the distance planning their final strike.

"God" Angel screamed as she shot up pulling the cheats along with her making Snape tumble off the side and crash onto the cold hard floor.

"Angel"

"What" she yelled hysterical as she looked around her, she had no memory off the dream and yet she was scared beyond reason.

When he crawled back onto his bed, the door to his room flung open and Cryssy stumbled in. She looked just as hysterical as Angel and had searched the halls for her sister.

"Angel"

"Cryssy" she said as she looked at the doorpost, the girl was running towards her and flew in her arms the moment she hit the bed.

"What is wrong" Severus asked as he pulled Angel and Cryssy into a hug, both sisters were now crying but still had no idea why…

"I… I… don't know" Angel whispered as she held Cryssy against her "I was dreaming but I don't remember about what… I saw death and nothing but death that is all I can remember"

"Me too" Cryssy whimpered as Severus pulled them closer

"Whatever it was both off you felt it… It might have something to do with the Dark lord"

"I don't know Severus"

"Nor do I… but we to be on the safe side we should go to Dumbledore"

"Yes" Cryssy and Angel nodded as he helped them up and walked with them to the Gargoyle protection Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Dean, Miss La Velle I feared this yes… come in" Dumbledore muttered when the door swung open and he saw his young Potions Master help the two girls in.

"Professor"

"Yes my dear, I am afraid your dreams were a token."

"A token"

"Yes, I'm afraid Tonks just left to inform me that Voldemort is on the rise…"

"On the rise… where too?"

"That we do not know yet my dear Cryssy, however he seems confidant that he will get what he wants"

"Oh no…" Angel sighed as she fell back into Snape's hand… he is going to attack some one"

"Yes"

"But Professor can't we stop him"

"I do not think so Angel, for we have no idea where he is going."

"I could find out Headmaster"

"No Severus, we can not risk loosing you at this moment. You need to remain here until he calls you"

Snape nodded and let his eyes fall to the ground; this was not going to be an easy day. Because even he knew by the end off it something terrible was going to happen.

"Now my dear's, I suggest you go about your normal things and go to classes"

"But Professor" Angel muttered

"No Angel, we need to remain calm and act as if we know nothing. Even this school is not safe from his eyes anymore"

Angel looked up concerned, not safe from his eyes. Did he mean that Deatheaters were in this school? No Angel realized Deatheaters to be, children off them who chose Voldemorts side as well. She sighed, they would never find out who they were until they joined their master. Which if her feelings were right would not take long anymore?

"Now, now, you need to get dressed my children" Dumbledore smiled at all three off them, "Your class will start within the next hour."

"Yes Headmaster" Snape nodded as he squeezed Angel's shoulders and guided her out the room. "You should get dressed; I will meet you in Potions later"

"Yes Severus" She whispered as he cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her softly.

Sliding her hand in Cryssy she walked back up with the girl in silence both knew that this day would not end well and yet they had nothing to talk about, they were both still to shaken up to think off anything.

"Cryssy" A soft voice murmured as the portrait swing open.

"Harry?"

"Hmmh" He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her "I take it you had the dream to?"

"Yes" Angel nodded "though I wish I knew what it was about"

"I don't remember either" Harry sighed as he felt Cryssy tremble "Are you alright Cryssy?"

"No" She said honestly "no I am not, I am afraid"

"We all are Cryssy"

"I know" she muttered softly as Angel walked upstairs…

Muttering the charm to lower her wards Angel walked into her room and flopped on her bed sighing, she wished she remembered what the dream was about so she would have a clue as to what Voldemort was doing, her dark mark hurt a little and she rubbed it thoughtfully realizing that maybe the dream had been a break in rather than an actual dream. But she knew if he had been successful she would have remembered what it was about. Standing up she walked to the mirror examining her eyes, they were no longer blue but pitch black at the moment meaning that Voldemort had indeed tried something. She realized that her eyes would probably not change until this war was over and she was comfortable with that. Rubbing her eyes she opened the closet and pulled out something easy and changed into it. A tight fitting black jeans and silk black and silver top, it might not be the best for battle but she felt most comfortable in it and knew that when she had to fight she wanted to wear nothing else.

We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands

We're the tear in your eyes  
We're the blood in your veins  
We're the beat of your hearts  
We're the sweat on your face  
We're the ones that you chase  
We're the promise that you made  
We're the voice in your head  
We're the lies that you said  
We're the kids that you pushed away  
We are...

We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are one

We're the pride of your lives  
We're the light shining deep in your eyes  
We're the choice that you made  
We're the smile on your face  
When you sleep at night  
We're the best thing you had  
But you left us behind  
We're the kids that you pushed away

We are

We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are one, one

We're the pain that you feel  
We're the scars that don't heal  
We're the tear in your eyes  
We're the reason you cry  
We're the voice in your head  
We're the lies that you said  
We're the best thing you had  
But you pushed us away

We are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And this time  
The future is ours  
It's in our hands  
We are, we are the lost  
The ones forgotten  
And we've got nothing to lose  
Together we stand up tall  
We are one

"Simple plan - One"

Walking down she met Cryssy and gave her a small hug before stepping out the Portrait and trotting to the Great hall for some breakfast.

"Morning"

"Morning Ron, Hermione"

Both her friends were looking at her and notissed her eyes "so its true you did feel something tonight like Harry" Hermione asked weary.

"Yes I did"

"And do you remember what it was?"

"No I do not Hermione… I wish I did but I don't"

"I am sorry"

"That's okay; I am just a bit edgy"

"So how was last night" Hermione asked trying to sound cheerful

"Oh it was amazing, thank you again for the dress it was so perfect" Angel smiled feeling her heart flutter, at least she had a beautiful memory she remembered now.

"Good" Hermione smiled to as the bell rang and they sprinted down to Transfiguration.

"Today Class, I would like to test who off you are capable off becoming an Animagi. I know that Miss Dean and Miss La Velle both are so if you would be so kind as to show us your form."

"Yes Professor" Angel smiled as she walked up front together with Cryssy.

Both nodded curtly before changing into their animal forms. The class gasped Cryssy had changed into a powerful black panther and Angel had transfigured into a White Wolf, her turning blue fiercely before falling into the blackness they held now. She howled to the class so sad that it sounded through out the halls and they heard a distant howl being returned. Minutes later two Professor's ran into the room panting, both Severus and Remus looked confused and upset but when they saw the two animals the sighed thankfully.

"Remus, Severus what is wrong" McGonagall asked confused.

"That howl sounded like one off mine"

Angel chuckled, it sounded more like a growl but she was laughing non the less. She knew her howl was more like a werewolf then a normal wolf but it was hers… jumping up and down she walked to Snape, her big paws making dull sounds on the ground. She was prancing, showing off her beauty when she walked around him and let out a soft approving howl.

"Who is this" Severus asked uncertain, he did not know Angel was a wolf…

Her eyes widened and she looked at Remus who was now laughing "can't you tell Severus"

"Apparently not"

She ruffed and walked back to Cryssy who was laying stretched on the floor watching Angel show off around Severus. Shrugging to Cryssy she sat down next to her and set her eyes on Severus once more.

"Try to guess Severus" Remus tried as he saw the anger in Snape's eyes.

"Wait where are Cryssy and Angel" he muttered as he scanned the class and then let his eyes fall on the pair off animals now huddled up together… "Angel"

Her black eyes looked up and turned blue as she nodded and showed her teeth trying to smile.

"You're a wolf"

She shook her head and walked up to him pushing him in a chair and laying her head on his lap making little sounds.

He petted her without thinking and looked at her, she was beautiful and powerful. He should have recognized her that very moment and yet the thought off her like this never crossed his mind.

"Well now Angel, Cryssy you can turn back" McGonagall said as she looked into the class, "I understand you have all read and learned the incantations"

"Yes Professor" the class said in unison.

"Well then you may try and change into an animal form"

As Angel changed back into her normal self the class was full off voices trying to say their charms.

"What do you think" she whispered as he looked at her.

"Amazing"

Smiling she stood up and faced the class nodding at Harry and Draco and encouraging Ron to go further.

"Well we must be going" Lupin smiled as he pulled Severus along with him.

"Yes indeed"

"Good day Minerva"

"Good day Remus, Severus"

Both men nodded before closing the door.

Angel squealed when Draco turned into a beautiful silver fox and Hermione into an eagle, soaring high above them as Draco bounced up and down and ran through the room. Ron had changed into beautiful Persian cat and Harry was a stunning black stallion like his patronus. The rest off the class were unable to change into animals but most were to busy admiring Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco to practice anything.

Smiling Angel walked out the class two hours later "you guys were amazing"

"Yeah" Harry laughed "I can't believe I am a Horse"

"Well actually I can" Hermione mused "You Patronus is so powerful it was almost certain you would become a stallion like your father"

"Yeah" Harry smiled "like dad"

"And what about Draco" he looked amazing too

"Very true" Hermione smiled, "I have never seen a silver fox before."

"Yes they are very rare"

Draco heard the conversation and smiled, waving when Angel looked at him.

"Stunning" she laughed as she waved back.

"I am a cat" Ron muttered he still could not believe he was an animagi.

"Yes" Cryssy smiled "a Persian, they are very loyal and caring"

He looked at her flabbergasted "so I am caring and loyal"

"We always new that Ron" Angel, Cryssy, Harry and Hermione said at once making them laugh as they walked outside for Herbology together.

It was right after lunch that Angel felt her arm burn and her head soar with pain, she looked at Cryssy who winced and grabbed her arm. Sinking through her knees she screamed "Noooooooooo" before throwing he head back and crashing to the ground.

Snape who had felt the pain to hurried to the great hall and saw both Cryssy and Angel on the floor, Angel was curled up in a ball with her head in her hands and Cryssy was grasping her arm and her head at the same time. Harry only meters further was rubbing his scar furiously and muttering that something was wrong. "Angel" he whispered when he sank down next to her "Angel what's wrong"

"Too late, attack has started"

"What attack" he asked when Dumbledore hurried in and crouched next to her.

Her eyes flew open and she crawled up running to the window when both she and Cryssy yelled at the same time "They are attacking the school."

Snape flew up together with Dumbledore and ran to the window; in the distance they saw the black robes and fierce red eyes approaching them. Dumbledore ran to his office in hope he could warn the order in time and just said goodbye when the first blast hit the school.

Angel was running after Snape who had gone to fetch to teachers but stopped dead in her track when she saw Cryssy approach her in Deatheater robes.

"Cryssy no"

"I must Angel"

"No you can't join him"

"I have no choice don't you get that"

"Cryssy you always have a choice"

"Step aside Angel, you will get my intentions soon enough"

Sobbing she tried to grab Cryssy but was pushed against a wall as the girl swooped by "Cryssy Please Noooo" she sank down defeated, how could her sister do this she always had a choice.

"Angel common, Cryssy will be alright"

"Severus"

"You need to get up and fight"

She looked at him and nodded "your right"

Clenching her fists she stood up hugged him gently one last time and walked towards her friends, they were huddled up together looking outside and even Draco was amongst them.

"You think he will come in"

"I don't know Malfoy" Harry said as he pressed a hand on the window "but I think so, no one off the order is here yet"

"They will come Harry, I already contacted them" Dumbledore said as he walked up to the group "for now we will have to fight them off"

"Yes Professor" They said together as they grabbed their wands and made a stand outside the great doors.

Angel's eyes flashed when she heard his shrill laughter echo around the grounds and she focused on the Deatheaters fast approaching them, their fight was about to start.

She ducked the first flashes as she yelled her own curses, aside her Harry was screaming "**Expeliarmus**" at some one and Hermione was leg locking several men at a time. Severus was screamed as he flew back and his wand was knocked out off his hand. Growling she walked towards him first shouting "**Protego**" and the "**Accio wand**" making Snape's wand hurtle towards her and giving it back to him. "Try not to loose it"

He looked at her surprised but saw the concern in her eyes and nodded "I'll do my best"

She ran when she saw Draco was under full attack and was barely in time to push him away, green sparks crashed against the castle walls as he crawled up and pulled him with her. From a distance she recognized Cryssy with Voldemort; she was not joining in the fight but staring to the battle before her. Her heart gave a jolt if she was not fighting that might mean she was not on his side, growling she felt a charms flash beside her and slash open her arm as Dumbledore ducked it and send his own curses.

It took her moments to realize she heard Snape scream in pain and when she saw him he was on the ground bleeding a deatheater with blond hair was halfway through his curse when she hit him head on.

"**Avada…**"

"Nooooo" she screamed as she hit him so hard his mask flew off, sinking to the ground she pulled Severus up in her arms and cradled him before looking up "You"

"Miss Dean" Lucius snarled as he pointed his wand to her "this will be your last time together"

"Never" She growled as she raised her hands, in the distance Draco was running up to them.

"No Angel, he is mine"

Lucius swirled around on his feet "you could never kill me Draco I am your father"

"That's where you're wrong" he screamed as he green sparks flew from his wand tip and hit Lucius square in the chest.

Surprised her grabbed his chest and sank to the ground lifeless as tear streamed from Draco's face "I am sorry"

"It's okay Draco" Angel cried as she held Snape

"How is he?"

"Alive" she turned her eyes down as she heard Voldemort laugh again. Looking up her eyes flashed red and she placed Severus back on the ground "stay with him"

"But"

"No Draco stay"

He nodded as she stood up and walked to the centre off the battle, her eyes now bloodshot and her hair flying about her.

The order had just apparated and were now fiercely in battle amongst the other teachers and students but all fighting stopped for a brief second when Angel walked up to Voldemort.

Dumbledore pulled Harry with him "go… do it now"

The boy nodded and followed Angel as she stopped right in front off her father "this ends now"

"What makes you so sure my daughter" he snarled as he raised his wand to her heart "you are all alone"

"She has me!" Cryssy screamed as she stepped up next to Angel and threw off her mask, grabbed her hand and collided her black mark with that off her own.

Both threw back their heads as their eyes became redder then before and entwining their other hands they were lifted up into the air saying a curse in one voice. "This will end, by the hands off Harry Potter, by the hands off your daughters. Your powers are ours, you strength is ours your faith will rest in our hearts. **Amane Intue Forcx Lacraft**"

He screamed as he felt his power leave his veins, a blue aura quivered around him for a few seconds before it was sucked into Angel and Cryssy, their eyes never leaving his.

"No you cant, you are my blood"

"And your blood is what will finish you" they spat as Harry raised his wand

Mustering his last bit off strength he shot a curse towards the boy and for a moment their wands collided. The red flair off Voldemort fighting the blue one off Harry, but soon the redness faded and Voldemort was thrown backwards when Angel and Cryssy sank back to the ground and stood up holding their marks together firmly.

With one last curse it was over, they heard a terrifying scream as they saw his soul being sucked out off his body. Muttering an incantation Angel and Cryssy caught it in a sphere off light and crushed it in their free hands so he could never return.

The war was over, Harry Potter had won and thankfully he lost non off his friends in the process.

Take off my shield  
Carry my sword  
I won't need it anymore  
Find me a sky  
Give me my wings  
Frozen and broken but free

Tell them I'm all right  
I'm coming home  
Tell them I'm all right  
I am alone  
This war is over  
I'm coming home

Take off my shame  
Bury it low  
I won't need it anymore  
Find me the sun  
Give me it whole  
Melt all the chains in my soul

Tell them I'm all right  
I'm coming home  
Tell them I'm all right  
I am alone  
This war is over  
I'm coming home

Take off my pain  
Carry me slow  
I won't fight here anymore  
Tell them I'm all right  
I'm coming home  
Tell them I'm all right  
I am alone  
This war is over  
I'm coming home

"Melissa Etheridge – this was is over"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Angel finally let go off Cryssy and walked back to where Draco was caring for Snape, she hugged Harry and glanced around to see if everyone was still alive… Lupin was lying on the floor cradled by Ginny but his eyes were open and happy. Dumbledore was caring for McGonagall who had a bad cut in her face and Neville and Luna were huddle up together besides Dean and Seamus. Every one was okay, injured but okay smiling she crouched next to Severus and whipped a strand off hair out off his face.

"Angel" he muttered in barely a whisper

"We won baby" she smiled as she pulled him into her arms and waited for Draco to fetch Madam Pomfry

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are Voldemorts daughter too?" Harry muttered as he held Cryssy

"Yes I am"

"I am glad you chose our side"

"Me to Harry" Cryssy smiled as she kissed him "me too"

"What made you change sides?"

"You"

Harry smiled and kissed her passionately from now on she was his and only his, he was never going to loose her again. Not if it was up to him, and that it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodness" Poppy fussed as she ran outside "you made it all out fairly well"

"Yes Poppy" Dumbledore smiled as he walked up to Angel and Severus, Cryssy and Harry had walked up too and were squeezing Angel's shoulders to give her comfort.

"And you my dear's are to thank for that" he said grabbing Harry Angel and Cryssy in a tight hug "now bring Severus to the infirmary he has been through a lot"

"Yes, yes your right" Poppy smiled as she conjured a gurney and levitated him inside quickly taking care off his wounds "he will be fine Miss Dean"

"Thank you"

As people walked back in battered and bruised they all saw how much Angel cared for their Potions Master and it did not take long for happy rumors to spread. Everyone was in a cheerful mood and the more poppy cured the better the mood got. Remus was found kissing Ginny passionately, Harry never left Cryssy's embrace and Hermione and Ron were huddled up together. Draco was seen together with a sixth year Slytherin with pitch black hair and blue eyes and Neville and Luna well they never thought he had it in him. But the most talk was about Angel and Snape, most wondered how she had fallen in love with hi, and others wondered how long it had been going on. They always hushed up when Angel walked by looking at her and ending in a smile until one day she caught them off hand…

"I still don't understand how Snape ended up with some one like her"

"You say it like it's a bad thing"

"No Angel is amazing; I just wonder what he did to win over her heart"

"He was himself" Angel giggled making them jump a whole in the sky

"Angel… really"

"Yep" she nodded as stepped past them "and now if you don't mind I need to tend for the man I love"

They all laughed happily as they saw her walk into the infirmary and realized they were happy for the both off them even if it was the cold bat they called Potions Master.

"Good morning" she smiled as she stepped up to his bed and yelped when he pulled her over him.

"Morning" He muttered through kisses "it's almost afternoon"

"True and I hear you will be released today"

"Yes for the grand feast" he sneered

"Tisk, Tisk, are we feeling snarky today?"

"Oh" he laughed as he rolled her over and lay on top off her "Snarky"

"Indeed" she giggled as she tickled him to get out from underneath.

"Oh no you don't, you are going to lie here for my pleasure"

Her eyes widened as she gasped and her nostrils flared when the breath caught in the back off her throat "Professor" she purred as she shifted her head to the side…

He notissed it too and felt overwhelmed by her all off a sudden his groin ached as he ravaged her lips until they were rough and soar. "Mine for ever"

"My, My" Poppy muttered as she walked by "I suggest you get ready for the ceremony"

Angel blushed and nodded "Perhaps we should Madam Pomfry"

Severus laughed as he pulled her up and walked out fully clothed "then dress we shall"

"Severus where are you taking me, my room is in the Gryffindor tower"

"Not anymore"

Her eyes widened when he carried her inside his room, her paintings were on the wall and an extra study table was set next to his bearing her book bag and picture's off her father and sister… Three extra photo's had been added one off Cryssy and Harry one off all her friends together happily waving at her and one off Severus changing into the boggart off Neville green dress and all. "Awesome" she laughed as she ran around the room like a little girl admiring all off her stuff in his living area, her big comfy chair was set next to the couch and her books were together with his. "Oh this is beautiful"

"I am glad you like it" he oefed when Angel threw herself at him and placed kisses all over his face.

She ran into the bedroom where she found her own dresser and closet and diving into it she pulled out the black dress she wore on his wedding day. Blushing she looked around to see him staring at her and hesitated "I uhm…"

"You should get used to me being here Angel, I love to watch you"

She turned an even deeper shade off crimson and nodded "that might take some time"

"I don't mind" he winked before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Giggling she pushed him in and jumped under herself wrapping her arms around his back when he yelped at the heat "Angel"

"What we both need a shower don't we"

"True" he nodded as he turned around in her arms and ruffled his hands through her hair with his shampoo.

Pulling a disgusted face and wrinkling her nose she looked at him "this is what you use for you hair"

"Yes"

"Wait here I will be right back" she muttered as she wrapped herself in a towel and ran into the room pulling open a cabinet off her dresser and grabbing a small bottle inside… Quirking an eyebrow she took the other bottles to and ran back into the bathroom. "There" she smiled as she stepped back under the ray off water.

"What is this?"

"Hair shampoo and that is body shampoo" she pointed to a light blue bottle.

Picking it off the shelf he smelled both and turned goo-goo eyes on her "This smells amazing but its for woman"

"I know you need to dark blue one for your body and the black one for your hair"

"You have male shampoo" he quirked an eyebrow

"Yes well I have always had this fantasy to pull you in the shower with me" she blushed.

"Well then this is your lucky day"

"I notissed" she smiled as she rubbed her own shampoo into her hair filling the air with its sweet fumes.

"This is nice" he smiled when he nuzzled her neck and she rubber the shampoo in his hair.

"Very"

And hour later they stepped out into the room quickly changing into their clothes, as Angel stood in front off her mirror she saw that her eyes were completely sea blue again, the red streak had disappeared completely. Laughing she pulled her hair up in a high knot and let some stray strands fall down her face, she gasped when she turned around and ran hands outstretched to Severus to ruffle his hair. "Oh it's so silky"

"Yes thank you very much; I must agree my hair looks much better with this shampoo off yours. Now stay away from it or I will never get it straight."

She giggled as she hoped around on one foot putting in her shoes and quickly applied some make-up before turning back to him.

He walked towards her quickly and kissed her passionately nibbling away all the lipstick she had put on.

"Hey now I have to start over"

"So"

"Will we ever get out off this room?"

Knock, knock!

"Who is there?" Severus muttered through kisses

"It's me Cryssy I have been told to get you"

"Now we don't have a choice"

"So it seems Miss Dean"

Angel giggled as he let go and quickly applied some lipstick before opening the door "hey oh Cryssy you look beautiful"

"Thank you" She blushed, her brown hair hung loose on her shoulders and her soft purple dress looked amazing on her.

"Miss La Velle, you are quite stunning tonight"

She blushed as they closed the door and walked down to the great hall, a loud round off applause rang through the hall when they entered and several people oehed and awed as they saw the pair walk in. After several hugs from Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin they sat down and the feast began.

It was hours later when they walked back to their room that Angel realized she had been given the title of Merlin first class, she had been so dumbfounded through the hole ordeal it did not hit her until now. Giggling she bounced into their room and pulled him against her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just hyper"

"Oh dear" he laughed as she pulled him into the bed and kissed him passionately.

"Oh dear indeed"

Up against this wall

Or right here in this car

Anywhere at all

Or anywhere we are

Lay your body down

Down upon these stones

This beach has grown cold my love

I'm right here in your eyes

And you're right here in mine

To the dodges on the wall I swear

If you ask me I will tumble

I'll fall down on my knees

And I will meet you at the alter baby

Kiss you, Kiss you till you weep

I'm so sick off crying

These wound will never heals

Tell me bout this lightning my love

Tell me you don't love me

Tell me I don't feel

We know it can't strike twice

If you ask me I will tumble

I'll fall down on my knees

And I will meet you at the alter baby

Kiss you, Kiss you till you weep

If you ask me I will tumble

I'll fall down on my knees

And I will meet you at the alter baby

Kiss you

If you ask me I will tumble

I'll fall down on my knees

And I will meet you at the alter baby

Kiss you, Kiss you till you weep

Kiss you till you weep

Kiss you till you weep

Kiss you till you weep

(Paul Gross – kiss you 'till you Weep)

THE END


	13. Author's note

Author's note…

Okay so this was my first try ever to make a song fic… it probably turned out nothing like one but I am totally in love with it.

Any who… this story is based on an rp I am writing with a friend off mine named Cryssy, Its all my own replies until the 10th chapter where I made everything up completely on my own :)

I am going to put an uncensored version up on thought I still need to start on that. My name on is the same as here AngelDean and the story will go by the same name so keep looking…

Also I have an LJ http/ where you can see my latest drawings and stuff… this is the site where I will also keep you updated about my uncensored version and possible other stories I am writing.

I thank Cryssy a thousand times because my replies were inspired by her awesome writing and she is in many ways the heart off the story.

I hope you liked it and Please pretty Please begs on knees give me reviews, I love reviews…

Might there be a few mistakes in the story I apologize I check and recheck everything in word however I am Dutch and mistakes might slip through.

Well Have fun, I know I did when I dreamt about My Severus Snape :P

Huggies and Kissies Jolijn (Aka AngelDean)


End file.
